<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding Date by telli1206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281867">The Wedding Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206'>telli1206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is getting married. Let the week-long festivities begin! </p><p>Evie can’t wait to celebrate her sister’s upcoming nuptials. There’s only one little problem: she’s supposed to bring a date, and her mom's expecting a MALE date. Evie hasn't told her yet that she prefers girls (ok, she's afraid to tell her)! She’ll be damned if she lets Snow’s wedding be the moment that her mom finds out her secret and ruins Snow’s special day. So to avoid the issue, Evie convinces her friend Jay to join her and pose as her date/boyfriend to keep her mom off her back. That should be easy enough to fake for a week, right? </p><p>And it is, until two distractions show up. Namely, Mal and Carlos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Doug &amp; Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie &amp; Dizzy Tremaine, Evie &amp; Evil Queen (Disney), Evie &amp; Jay (Disney), Evie &amp; Snow White (Disney), Evie &amp; Uma (Disney), Evie/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Uma (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I swear Evie, if you play one more gushy love ballad sappy mush song I’m going to <em> stop right here </em> and drop kick you out of the car!”</p><p> </p><p>Evie giggles and reaches to turn down the radio. After four hours cooped up together in a car, it’s clear tensions are getting high.</p><p>“Relax Jay. Are you really getting your panties in a bunch over some love songs? We’re heading to a wedding, I’m just trying to get in the mood. You’re such a killjoy, honestly.”</p><p>“In…the mood? I love you, doll, but you know <em> we’re </em> not the ones getting married, right? I mean, you’re cute and all, but I’m just not ready to settle down yet.” Jay can’t help but chuckle at his own masterful sense of humor.</p><p>Evie sighs and rolls her eyes at Jay, and he takes it as a victory. He knows she tries to push down their flirty banter like she doesn’t think it’s funny, but she secretly loves it.</p><p>“You know you’re lucky <em> you’re </em> cute, right? I think you use that smile and your big strong muscles to distract from your obvious lack of charm.” Evie’s smile right now must be as wide as the berth she thinks she has to taunt Jay.</p><p>“Ouch, Eves. You wound me.”</p><p>He grabs his gut like he’s been punched but is still being cautious to keep his other hand on the wheel.</p><p>Quiet breathy laughs eventually die down into a comfortable silence. Looking over at her friend, Evie smiles to herself. His hair is pulled back into a neat bun, and he looks much more presentable than usual in the black skinny jeans, fitted white button down, and open black herringbone vest that she had picked out for him to wear. He looks downright dashing.</p><p>The less than presentable Jay that she first met pops into her head, the one that lived in sweatpants, always with a tangled mess of untamed long, dark hair that would constantly sweep into his face and eyes.</p><p>The first time he approached her at college orientation almost three years ago he had tried his best tactics to make her swoon, dropping obvious pickup lines that Evie found both annoying and eye roll inducing, his hair continuously tipping into his face as he tried to be smooth. The memories of awkward flirty Jay cause a tiny chuckle to bubble up into her throat.</p><p>“What’s so funny Princess? Would you mind letting me in on the joke?” Jay says, giving her a sideways glance.</p><p>Jerking her out of those thoughts gives her an idea. Jay’s not going to like this, but she really <em> can’t </em> resist.</p><p>“Jay, do you remember the pickup line you used on me the first time we met?”</p><p>Jay shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “What the hell made you even think of that? You know that’s NOT my proudest moment,” he groans, trying to keep his eyes on the road.</p><p>Evie lets out a little giggle. She’s trying her hardest to not start laughing, but damned if Jay’s flirting fails aren’t her favorite form of entertainment.</p><p>“C’mon. What did you say I was?” Her smile twists as tears start to well up in her eyes. Her face is getting red from holding back.</p><p>Jay sighs. “A magnet.”</p><p>“Oh yes, a <em> magnet </em>,” Evie snickers lightly. “Because you were…attracted to me?”</p><p>That’s enough to send Evie into a fit of laughter, her chest already heaving from holding her breath. She wipes away some tears with the back of her hand, careful to be precise so as not to ruin her makeup.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I <em> know </em>. I never used that line again did I? And my flirting has gotten better, you have to admit. I haven’t heard any complaints since,” he says with a quirk of his brows.</p><p>Evie groans playfully, giving Jay’s thigh a loving pat.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter anyway. I got the best friend out of it, didn’t I?” She grins warmly at him. “It was worth any cheesy pickup line you wanted to throw my way.”</p><p>Jay smiles at her, nodding his head in agreement. “Despite what I thought at the time, I’m glad we ended up as friends too,” he chuckled.</p><p>Evie lets the laughter die down again before she speaks, her tone a little more serious. “You know I owe you big for doing this, right?” Jay looks at her, surprised, and shakes his head vigorously. “You’re really saving me here.”</p><p>“You owe <em>me</em>? For what? A week of fun, no school, and loads of free food? With the wedding bash of the year to top it all off? I should be thanking <em> you </em>, Eves. This is totally going to beat crashing in my cramped apartment our entire Spring break.”</p><p>“Thanks, but all that’s hardly worth the price of helping me lie to my mom, if you ask me,” Evie mutters, almost under her breath.</p><p>“Oh, please,” Jay says. He puts a hand on her shoulder and rubs it reassuringly, “It’s not your fault your mom is obsessed with this ‘finding you the perfect prince’ idea. I just wish you didn’t feel like you needed to hide the truth from her. She should be happy for you. Want you to be happy. She’s your <em> mom </em>, it should be as simple as that.”</p><p>“It never is with Grimhilde,” Evie sighs. “And anyway, Snow’s wedding is not the time or place to confront her with the reality of her having a daughter that’s looking for her <em> ‘perfect princess’ </em>instead of a prince. Let’s just…make our relationship story convincing enough to get through the week and I can deal with this again at a more…appropriate time.”</p><p>“Sure thing. Any idea when that will be?” Jay glances at Evie’s expression out of the corner of his eye. Even through his joking, she can hear the faint hopefulness in his tone.</p><p>She just sighs loudly. “Can we just worry about our story for now?” Jay concedes, but still airs his frustration with a single loud huff. </p><p>“Ok then,” Evie nods. “So, my mom knows how we met, but how did we start dating?”</p><p>“Let’s say…I charged the bleachers after we won a game, and I asked you out in front of the whole crowd. Does that sound good? That way I look romantic and heroic and sexy,” Jay smirks, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.</p><p>“Fine.” Evie puffs. “I have no idea how that makes you look <em> sexy </em>, but I guess I can work with it. Then…that had to happen about 11 months-ish ago? Give or take. Close to a year. I’m pretty sure that lines up with the last time you came home with me and my mom saw you.”</p><p> “It’s been that long since I’ve come home with you for the weekend?” Jay hints with surprise. “I would think your mom would want to see me more. I thought I really won her over.” Jay can’t help waggling his eyebrows teasingly.</p><p>Evie looks up at Jay through her thick lashes, an obvious smirk painted across her perfect red lips.</p><p>“You know she adores you. She never stops asking why I’m not with you yet. I couldn’t bring you with me for a while because…I just, I really didn’t want to remind her that you even exist. If she saw you she’d just keep nagging me about you and giving me tips to win you over.”</p><p>Jay can’t hide his shit-eating grin. It’s just so unbelievably satisfying when he has that kind of effect on people, even if it’s just Grimhilde.</p><p>“Well we’ll give her a show that will just make her day. Actually, her week. Her precious little Evie on the arm of a handsome college football jock. What could be better than that?”</p><p>If Jay’s smile got any wider, Evie fears it might just freeze that way.</p><p>“Well, if you’re asking me, I could think of a couple of things,” she giggles. “But my mom will be SO happy, and that will keep her off my back. So for that, I can’t thank you enough. Seriously, Jay. Thank you. You’re the best.”</p><p>She reaches for the hand in his lap and gives it a squeeze, smiling when she feels Jay’s hand tighten around hers. He smiles back but keeps his eyes forward as he turns the car down a long driveway.</p><p>“Of course, Princess. When will you get that I’d do anything for you? Forget about your mom. It’s going to be fine. She’ll be happy, and we’ll have a blast this week. Let’s just chill and enjoy it.”</p><p>A bright orange sunset distracts them both as it breaks through the trees lining the road. The driveway starts to open wider, revealing a massive castle, tinted pink and yellow through the sky’s array of colors. Beautiful floral arches decorated in delicate pinks and blues line the front of the courtyard, with groups of wedding guests filing in through them. The twinkle of hanging lights drips overhead, bathing the front of the castle in a luminous glow.</p><p>“How…gorgeous.” Evie breathes.</p><p>Jay nods in agreement and smiles. “Showtime.”</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we?” Jay walked around to Evie as she gets out of the car and extends his arm to her.</p><p>Evie stands up and tries to smooth any wrinkles out of her dress. The royal blue and white lace halter she designed especially for today couldn’t have come out better in her opinion. It fits like a dream, and the material seems to hold up well even after sitting in a car for hours. She smiles, happy enough with her appearance, and hooks her arm under Jay’s. “Thank you.” She says with a wide grin. “Such a gentleman.”</p><p>They walk arm in arm up to the courtyard. looking up in awe as they pass under the floral arch. Evie can see elegant rounded bar tables set up around the courtyard, draped in silky ivory tablecloths and adorned with bowls of floating lilies. Servers with trays are passing out champagne as guests chat and giggle amongst themselves, their bubbly drinks in hand.</p><p>Evie slows her wandering gaze when she spots Snow, standing front and center in the courtyard. She looks radiant in a baby blue sundress and pale-yellow pumps. Her hair is tied back neatly in a red ribbon that perfectly complements the faint red stain coloring her lips. She smiles brightly as she greets each guest, extending one hand for shaking while keeping the other intertwined with the handsome man at her side. He’s dressed impeccably in khakis and a pale-yellow blazer. His shining blue eyes and neatly waved brown hair are familiar to Evie. It takes her a moment, but then she realizes just how much her former high school classmate Chad Charming resembles his older brother.</p><p>To Snow’s left is someone Evie knows all too well. </p><p>There’s no denying Grimhilde’s beauty. Despite a few wrinkles and clear frown lines that mar her creamy complexion, the high cheekbones, bright, dark eyes, and slender frame of her youth are still evident, allowing her to age gracefully into a very handsome woman. The elegant navy sheath dress she’s wearing only helps to enhance her pretty features.</p><p><em> If only she could just smile a little more </em>, Evie thinks. Her lips are almost always pursed into a thin, tight line. Not a frown, but something no one would mistake for a smile. Her expression is mostly neutral, maybe with a faint hint of boredom, as she nods to each guest that approaches Snow and Christian.</p><p>Snow turns in her direction, and when she spots Evie she can see her sister’s eyes light up. She waves both hands above her head, almost frantically, as if she can’t see that Evie is looking right at her, eliciting a giggle from her little sister.</p><p>“Oh Evie, you’re finally here! Get over here - I need a hug!”</p><p>Evie gives Jay a tug and starts walking Snow’s way, and she can see Grimhilde turn to whisper curtly in her sister’s ear as they get closer. She can faintly make out her mom quietly saying “a lady doesn’t act like that.” But Snow just keeps her smile painted on and mostly ignores the comment. She’s clearly excited to see Evie, and it warms Evie’s heart to see how happy her sister is.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve missed you SO much! I’m so glad you’re here!” Snow says as she wraps Evie in a tight hug. Evie wraps her arms around Snow’s waist and happily squeezes her back.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too! You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world! I’m so, so happy for you Snow.” Evie turns to the man at her side. “And you too Christian. Congrats on landing such a great girl like my sister.”</p><p>“Thank you, Evie.” he smiles warmly at her, then turns to look into Snow’s eyes. She meets his gaze and lets their fingers intertwine again. “I really am a lucky guy.”</p><p>Evie grins wide at them both and squeezes Jay’s arm, the motion drawing Snow’s attention to him. “And is this your new hot college football player boyfriend I’ve heard so much about? I’ve been just <em> dying </em> to meet him!” She says with, tilting her head toward him with a wink.</p><p>“Yes! Snow, this is Jay.”</p><p>She smiles as she reaches out to shake his hand and he takes it. “It’s such a pleasure, Jay. I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you. Evie goes on and on about you so much, I feel like I already know you.” She leans forward to offer a light air kiss next to his cheek.</p><p>Jay pulls back from the kiss and smiles back. “The pleasure is all mine, Snow. Evie talks about you a lot also. It feels like we’re already friends.” Jay jokes as he flashes her a toothy grin. “And congratulations to you. I feel so honored to be here to celebrate your wedding with you. Both of you.” He says, turning to Christian.</p><p>“Thank you, Jay. Snow has filled me in about you, too.” Christian said, flashing a wider-than-normal smile, as if he’s trying to hint that he’s in on the secret. “Based on everything I’ve heard, we’re honored to have you here with us. You seem like a great match for her Evie.” Christian turns to Snow with a wink as he shakes Jay’s hand.</p><p>Obviously done with being neglected, Grimhilde takes a large step towards Jay, close enough to his and Christian’s handshake to cause them to retract their hands, and Christian to take a half-step backward.</p><p>Grimhilde ignores the stumbling she causes, keeping her eyes on Jay. She flashes him a disarming smile, but despite her gaze only being on him, she chooses to address Evie first.</p><p>“My darling Evie, how I’ve missed you,” she says, reaching her arms out towards her. As Evie takes her hand, she finally turns her head in her direction, pressing their faces cheek-to-cheek in a not-quite-kiss. She pulls back to examine her daughter carefully, giving her outfit a long look over. “Your dress is quite lovely dear. You look like a perfect lady.” </p><p>Evie heart flutters from the unexpected praise. “Well thank you, mother. You know, I designed it mys-”</p><p>“Jay!” Grimhilde chirps in a very high-pitched tone. She’s already turned completely back to him, eyes away from Evie. And just like that, the moment is gone. </p><p>“It’s so nice to finally see you again. I can’t tell you how happy I am that Evie was able to snatch you up. I warned her time and time again that she better catch your eye soon. I’m sure a handsome boy like you doesn’t stay single long,” Grimhilde notes with a wink.</p><p>Jay takes Grimhilde’s hand in his, holding onto it gingerly. “It’s very lovely to see you again, Ms. Grimhilde,” he says in his most charming voice, bringing her hand up to his lips to offer a gentle kiss. “And let me say, I’m very proud myself for having snatched up Evie. She’s one of the most breathtaking beauties at our school, and it’s <em> clear </em>where she gets her stunning looks from.” </p><p>He offers a quick glance over to Evie, who is smiling sickeningly wide to hide a snicker from escaping her lips. Jay is laying it on <em> thick </em>.</p><p>But with the way her mom is smiling from ear to ear, it’s pretty obvious his charms are working. Grimhilde pats Jay’s hand over hers before he pulls it away. “You better hold onto this one, dear,” she says with a side eye glance to Evie. “There will be plenty just waiting in line to steal him away.” Grimhilde continues to stare into Jay’s eyes, to a point that makes it almost unnerving.</p><p>Snow quickly clears her throat to break the awkward silence. “Ahem! It looks like they’re ready for us to eat inside. Shall we?” She gestures towards the entrance to the castle with her free hand. Evie can see her give Christian a gentle tug to start pulling him along quicker, obviously to get them all moving.</p><p>As the doors swing open to the front entrance, Evie is taken aback. The decorations are just as ornate as outside, with thousands of twinkling lights hanging above, now joined with a number of large, clear vases filled with white and pink lilies suspended from the ceiling. More tall bar tables, now cloaked with white floral tablecloths, were gathered in the center of the room, flanked by a large bar with attendants on the left, and a decadent buffet featuring an array of appetizers and desserts on the right. </p><p>Evie was speechless. Her sister never missed a single detail when it came to planning events. She shouldn’t have expected anything less from her sister when it came to her own wedding.</p><p>“Snow, this is absolutely AMAZING,” Evie breathed. “You have really outdone yourself. It’s so beautiful in here! And so much food…”</p><p>“Ohhhhh, man. This must be heaven.” Evie’s head whipped to Jay. His eyes were glued to the buffet, wide as saucers. For goodness sake, she could even see some drool on the corner of his mouth. Evie rolled her eyes, Jay was so predictable.</p><p>Snow practically glows from the praise. “Well, don’t let me hold you back! Go, eat! Enjoy the food. Christian and I need to finish greeting our guests. Will you join us for a bit longer, mom? I want to make sure everyone gets a chance to meet you.” She puts her hand on Grimhilde’s shoulder to turn her back towards the other guests.</p><p>Grimhilde smiles lightly and nods. “I hope you both enjoy the evening.” She offers a big smile to Jay, then lets her gaze drift back to Evie as she turns away to follow Snow.</p><p>“Well what are we waiting for?? I’m <em> starving </em>.” But before Jay can bolt towards the buffet, Evie has him by the back of his vest.</p><p>“I’m going to wait here, dear. Can you bring a plate back for your girlfriend?” She says, dramatically tilting her head and batting her eyes at him.</p><p>“Of course, <em> dear. </em>” Jay replies with a sly grin. From behind them he can see Grimhilde still glancing their way. “She’s watching,” he whispers to Evie, barely moving his lips. She blinks her eyes in acknowledgement, and then flutters them closes as Jay leans over to deliver the tiniest peck to her lips. Satisfied with their short display, Evie releases her grip on his vest, and he turns swiftly to make a beeline for the buffet line, quick to grab 2 plates to start throwing rolls on them.</p><p>Evie just shakes her head and smiles. Wanting to say her hellos, she looks around for any other familiar faces. </p><p>She spots Chad standing alone at a table, nursing a beer and munching lazily on some shrimp cocktail. She tenses for a second…the thought of saying hello to him makes her wince. Chad’s normal banter with her is usually flirty and can often get borderline creepy. She’s definitely not in the mood to be undressed with his eyes while trying to force petty small talk.</p><p>Luckily, she spies her cousin Doug walking through the door out of the corner of her eye. Evie’s smile spreads wider than ever, and she can’t contain the excited squeal that escapes her lips.</p><p>“Doug!” She shrieks, practically skipping over to meet him at the entrance. He smiles wide when he sees her and holds his arms out as she happily jumps into a tight hug. Her heart warms in his embrace; she has<em> really </em> missed him. </p><p>“It’s SO good to see you Eves!” He’s smiling from ear to ear, but his eyes look around her and notice something’s missing. “Did you come alone?”</p><p>She pauses, trying to choose her words. She didn’t mention to Doug her plan to bring Jay, mostly because she was afraid to. Doug is constantly pushing her to tell her mom how she feels, even though he knows what the consequences might be. He doesn’t think it’s fair that Evie has to hide part of who she is because of her mom. He won’t like this.</p><p>“No…Jay is here with me.” She smiles stiffly and leaves it at that.</p><p>“Oh, you brought a friend as your date too? That’s great! I brought my roommate Carlos with me, he should be in in a minute.” He smiles as he sees Jay approach them with plates of food.</p><p>“Doug! Good to see you again, man.” Jay smiles and nods his head as he hands Evie her plate. </p><p>Doug is about to reach out to shake his hand, when Jay suddenly pecks a kiss to Evie’s cheek. He hesitates and looks at Evie, who’s still smiling and stiff.</p><p>Jay grabs his partially outstretched hand to shake it. Doug, still stunned, jolts himself out of his thoughts to shake back. “It’s good to see you too, man. I was just telling Evie here how nice it is we both brought friends as our dates.” He pauses as Evie and Jay share a look. “It’s nice to be able to relax, and not worry about caring for a date…right?”</p><p>Jay looks away for a moment and scratches his neck. Evie bites her lip and looks down at the floor.</p><p>“Evie?”</p><p>“Ok.” She sighs. “Please don’t freak out. Jay and I are still <em> just </em> friends, but I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend this week.” She puts a hand up to stop him as she sees Doug straighten up, ready to protest. “I just want to keep my mom off my back, ok? Coming out at my sister’s wedding is not exactly great timing. This is Snow’s week, and I want it to stay that way, ok?”</p><p>Doug holds his tongue as he looks at Evie, her eyes pleading for understanding, the hand she put up now pressed against his chest. He sighs and drops his shoulders.</p><p>“You’re right. It’s not a good time.”</p><p>Evie slowly cracks a smile, dropping her hand. “So, you’re ok with this?”</p><p>Doug smiles at her. “Yeah. JUST for this week though. And you know I’ll be right back to bugging you to tell her the truth right after this is over. You got it?” </p><p>He points a finger right at her nose as she laughs and swipes it away.</p><p>“Fine, I know. But thank you.” </p><p>Jay drapes his arm over Evie and pulls her close to his side, tipping her plate and almost knocking over her food. But Jay just smirks, glancing up at Doug.</p><p>“It’s gonna be great, bro. We’ll still be hanging out like friends, all casual. Just try to ignore us when Eves and I start to make out here and there, ok?” He takes his other hand and gives a playful pinch to her cheek.</p><p>Evie gives him a frustrated look and tries to shift under his arm to catch her plate and straighten it better so she doesn’t drop it. “<em> Jayyyy. </em> You’re supposed to be my gentleman boyfriend, remember? Stop sounding so skeevy. Come on, let's grab a table so we can set these plates down. I don't want you dropping my food with your awkward flirting moves."</p><p>Doug just chuckles as he follows them both to an empty table. Jay and Evie set down their plates, and they all start to look around the room at the other guests. Doug shifts his glance over to Evie. “So who have you seen yet? I need to swing by Snow and Christian to say hi. I saw your mom was with them too. Anyone else here yet that I know?”</p><p>She gestures behind them with the tiniest bob of her head. “Just Chad back there if you feel the need. I’m going to wait on that until I absolutely have to. I’ve got my hands full with my own <em> creeper </em>guy, don’t need to spend my time with another just yet.” She grabs at Jay’s side and he retracts from her with a laugh.</p><p>Doug scrunches his face in mild disgust at the thought of going alone to greet Chad. “Yuck, I’ll pass, thanks. I’m sure we’ll have to talk at some point, no need to rush that.” Doug snickers and shrugs his shoulders. “Besides, I saw Audrey pull up with her parents, I’m sure they’ll be walking in shortly. Then Chad’s attention will be full with Audrey for the week anyway.”</p><p>Evie looks to the entrance when she spots a flash of bright pink, Aurora’s signature color, and sees her and Phillip stroll in, drawing glances and whispers as usual. They’re hard to ignore with their perfectly raven hair, entrancing dark eyes and stunning white smiles. Audrey joins their side, looking just as perfect in a full and flowy light pink dress, her chestnut locks styled in wide curls.</p><p>While they have everyone’s attention, Evie’s eyes are catch a head of dark purple hair. She continues to stare as it moves up from behind Audrey. When they finally come into view beside her, Evie is frozen, mesmerized by the person in front of her. She can feel her mouth go dry.</p><p>It’s a girl, about her age, and she’s STUNNING.</p><p>In the most conventional way, her slim, perfect figure, girly hips, intensely beautiful green eyes, and pouty dark pink lips are enough to excite Evie and draw her in. But as enticing as she is physically, there’s something else about her that keeps Evie from looking away.</p><p>She doesn’t seem to be much like the proper girl next her. She stands stiffly, uncomfortably, pulling at the tight pale purple dress that she's wearing. Evie can tell this isn’t her normal style, even just by looking at the white high-top sneakers she chose to pair with the dress. She keeps toeing them together as she raises an eye to Audrey, who sneers and kicks at her toes when she notices the fidget. She can see an almost smirk trail across the girl’s lips at the thought that she irritated Audrey.</p><p>Damn, she might be in love with this girl already.</p><p>“Eves? Are you hungry? I think you’re drooling, Princess,” Jay giggles.</p><p>She simply points her finger, trying to gesture toward the girl with Audrey. Fuck, she needs to use words to find out who she is. Why won’t words come to her?</p><p><em> Doug, </em> she pleads in her head. <em> Please oh please understand my stupid wordless gaping and tell me who she is. </em></p><p>“The girl? Who is she?” This, <em>right here</em>, is why she’s so grateful for her cousin. She nods, still at a loss for words.</p><p>“All I know is she’s a student at my college. I think she’s Audrey’s cousin.” He pauses for a moment to get a better look at her. “The only times I’ve seen her on campus, she’s either been with her or outside the Creative Arts building. I’ve seen her a few times on a bench by the front entrance. She just sits out there and doodles in this huge sketchbook.”</p><p>“Eves, stop staring. I’m serious now, you’re being a little creepy.”</p><p>She snaps her head up to Jay, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. She just seems really…<em> interesting </em>.”</p><p>She glares at the boys when they break out into snickers. “Right, I can see how, <em> interesting </em>, she is from here too.” Jay’s face is red as he looks over at Doug, both trying to hold back from laughing more.</p><p>“Oh, Doug, Evie!” Audrey sing-songs. They all stop and turn to look at the girl. She’s waving at them and suddenly dragging the girl over quickly by her arm.</p><p>“Is it possible for her to sound even squeakier than normal?” Evie whispers to Doug while she plasters a fake smile to her face.</p><p>“I guess so.” He mutters. “Why is she trying to sound so sickeningly sw…<em> ohhhhh </em>.”</p><p>She’s smiling blatantly at Jay, barely looking at Doug and Evie as she approaches.</p><p>“Audrey, how<em> nice </em> to see you.” Doug deadpans.</p><p>Audrey leans forward and wraps Evie in a quick hug, then pulls back to look at her while peeking at Jay out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Evie, won't you be a dear and introduce me to your...friend?" Evie raises an eyebrow at her and hesitates, glancing at Jay. Audrey huffs, clearly annoyed. Finally, she turns to Jay herself and sticks out her hand.</p><p>"Audrey Rose, such a <em> pleasure </em> to meet you.” </p><p>Evie clenches her teeth and steps up next to Jay. “Audrey, this is my boyfriend, Jay,” Evie says, looping her arm through Jay's as she delivers her introduction.</p><p>Fuck, if she wasn’t so desperate to meet Audrey’s cousin, she’d LOVE to just slap that flirting smile right off her face.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Jay smiles warmly, taking her hand. With the back of her hand facing up, it was clear Audrey was looking at Jay to kiss it. Instead, he turns it and offers a casual shake.</p><p>Audrey purses her lips, not quite hiding her frustration. She tries to recover, shaking back her curls and turning her lips back up into a smile. </p><p>“Well Jay, I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other this week. I can’t wait to see what we <em> uncover </em> the more we get to know each other.” She gives Evie a glare, then winks at Jay. </p><p>Evie just tightens her grip on Jay’s arm and holds her smile. Jay feels her tense and drops Audrey’s hand in favor of placing it over Evie’s.</p><p>“Of course. Evie and I can’t wait to spend time with everyone. <em> Together </em>. It should be a great week.” He smiles, squeezing Evie’s arm.</p><p>Audrey looks at his hand on Evie’s and lets her smile drop. Before she can respond, she’s startled by a snort next to her, and turns to glare at the beautiful girl she’s still gripping with her other hand.</p><p>“Sorry.” The girls says, but snorts again, quieter this time. She turns away with a smirk and glances at Evie. </p><p>Their eyes meet for a moment, and her smile takes Evie's breath away. She can feel her heart tighten in her chest. She's never felt such, <em> longing </em> for someone so quickly. </p><p>"Audrey, won't you be a dear and introduce us to your...friend?" She tries to say without sounding like she’s pleading.</p><p>Not one to ignore formalities, Audrey straightens her posture and returns a bright smile to her lips. "Of course! Allow me to introduce my cousin, Mal. My parents like to call her my honorary sister. We basically raised her at the Rose house." She sweeps a hand towards Mal in a gesture like a grand introduction.</p><p>Mal, in return, quirks a half smile and gives a tiny wave to the group. "Hi."</p><p>Audrey snorts loudly. "Mal, that's not how a<em> Rose </em> offers her greetings." She folds her arms and glares, as if waiting for Mal to correct her mistake.</p><p>Instead, Mal tips her head at Audrey and snorts right back. "Good thing I'm not a <em> Rose </em>, then, huh? Honorary sister status doesn't mean I have to act like you, does it?"</p><p>Audrey starts sputtering, her face growing red with anger. She yanks Mal by the wrist and tries her best to smile at Jay, Evie and Doug. </p><p>"Well I'm sure we'll see you all very soon, but we haven't had a chance to say hello to the Charmings, and I know my parents are waiting for us. Good evening." She pulls Mal with her, making her stumble over her feet as she tries to wave goodbye first. She manages an eyeroll Evie's way as she's dragged along. </p><p>Evie just sighs longingly as she watches them go. That was far too short of an introduction for her liking.</p><p>"Smoooooth, Eves."</p><p>She whips her eyes to Jay, surprised. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>Doug's laugh makes her turn back to him. "Evie, you obviously have a thing for Mal. You are SO into her."</p><p>"I wasn't <em> that </em> obvious...was I?" Evie bites her lip. She knows the answer to that, she just hopes she's wrong.</p><p>"Oh no, only to people with <em> eyes </em>," Jay quips, laughing. He puts an arm over his shoulder. "Princess, you are SO fucked."</p><p>Evie groans. "I know! She's making me really...<em> feel </em> things. I just met her and all I can think about right now is how badly I want to get to know her more," she sighs. "I NEED to keep it under control though, especially with my mom around. Please, you both need to help me. Stop me if I start acting all lovesick when my mom's around. Pinch me, smack me if you need to. She CAN'T catch on, otherwise this week will turn into hell for me!" She glances back to where Grimhilde is standing with Snow and is relieved to see she's making no acknowledgement towards her. No evil glares her way means she likely missed the whole exchange.</p><p>"So where would I be smacking exactly?" Jay says, waggling his eyebrows. He just laughs when Evie narrows his eyes at him. "Don't worry, we've got you, Eves," Jays says, wrapping his arm back around her. Doug looks at both of them and nods in agreement. "Can we eat now though? I'm starting to waste away. Can't you hear my stomach?" He grabs it and tries to make his best pouty face.</p><p>Evie rolls her eyes and leans into his side, giving him a little hug. "You poor baby. Of course, let's eat."</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Jay dives into his plate like he hasn't eaten all day. And to be honest, that’s almost true. Chips and candy are not exactly a meal, and that can only hold you over so long when you've been in a car for half the day.</p><p>He needs to remember his manners though.  Evie grabs his arm to hold back his next forkful of food. "Dear, we're in public. Maybe finish chewing the first bite of your food <em> before </em> you shove in another?" She smiles, trying to be sweet and polite. He remembers what a stickler Evie's mom is for proper manners, so he lowers his fork slowly and grabs his napkin to lightly wipe his mouth off while he finishes chewing.</p><p>"Doug? Aren't you going to eat?" Jay asks curiously when he notices that Doug is still standing beside them without food, watching them eat.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my roommate. He was parking the car, but I can't believe it's taking him this long," he says as he continues to scan the door, looking for him.</p><p>"Finally.” Doug's eyes light up as he spots someone walking in. “Carlos!" He shouts, waving his hand and gesturing towards their table.</p><p>Jay follows Doug's eyes to see who he’s yelling to. "Holy hell." Jay whispers as quietly as he can.</p><p>Can a boy be pretty? Because Jay's sure he’s looking at the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.</p><p>He’s never seen anything like him. The shock of soft white curls on his head that fade into black roots, the star-like freckles that dot his face, his wide, dark eyes, and his full lips are all so…distractingly attractive.</p><p>His clothes are cooler than anything Jay would ever think of wearing, and <em> damn </em>, could he ever pull them off. A fitted white t-shirt peeks out from under a red blazer covered in metal studs, black skinny jeans are basically painted on thin legs, and black lace-up boots finish the look.</p><p>"Ooooh, I like his style." Evie muses.</p><p>"I like his, <em> everything </em>," Jay mumbles, a little louder than he wanted to. Evie looks at him with a raised eyebrow, elbowing him in the ribs. Jay grabs his side with a quiet "Oomph!"</p><p>"Close your mouth. I don't need my mom to see you openly panting over a guy when you’re supposed to be with <em> me </em>."</p><p>"I'm <em> not, </em>" he lies. "He's just, cute."</p><p>Evie snickers loudly. "Yeah right."</p><p>Jay puffs, and Doug gives them an odd look before he turns back to Carlos and smiles. "Finally! What the hell took you so long?"</p><p>Carlos shrugs. "I'm sorry. You won't believe where they had me park the car. Let's just say it's good we'll be here for the week, because it might take more than a day to get back to it," he snickers.</p><p>
  <em>Even his laugh is adorable. </em>
</p><p>"Evie, Jay. This is my roommate, Carlos." Carlos smiles warmly as Evie reaches out her hand.</p><p>"So nice to meet you Carlos! Any friend of my cousin's is a friend of mine," she says with a wide smile.</p><p>"Thank you, it's nice to meet you." Carlos says, almost quietly.</p><p>He turns slightly to Jay as he reaches his hand out too. While Carlos is facing him, Jay notices the slight hunch in his shoulders, making him think Carlos might be a little uncomfortable. Jay wonders if Carlos isn't really used to much socializing.</p><p>"It's a pleasure, Carlos." Jay says with a huge grin on his face. As their hands touched, he could feel a tingle in his fingertips. He definitely wanted more contact with this guy, he was sure about that. He could feel Evie's eyes on him, and he knew he had to keep his composure. For now, at least.</p><p>But a little flirting couldn't hurt, right?</p><p>Jay manages to pull his gaze from Carlos over to Doug as their handshake ends. "Are all the boys at your school this hot, man? I'm suddenly tempted to transfer," he says, throwing a wink back at Carlos over his shoulder.</p><p>Carlos looks stunned for a moment, as if he doesn't catch what Jay's suggesting. The realization must settle in quickly though, as Carlos suddenly looks down, and Jay notices a delicate pink flush travelling from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears, brightening his pale skin and making his freckles stand out even more.</p><p>And <em> fucking fuck </em>if that's not the most appealing thing Jay has ever seen. He could swear this guy is getting cuter by the second.</p><p>Evie steps between them, and Jay wonders if she noticed how flustered he was getting. He knows if he was being obvious she’d probably feel the need to step in, so she can stop anything that might not look proper from happening with her mom around.</p><p>"You'll have to excuse my boyfriend, he's bisexual and VERY friendly. Don't worry, hon, I'm more than fine with it." She says, smiling at Carlos, who looks at her with a slightly shocked expression. "Really, it's ok! It's ok to have a little fun, isn't it? I know, he can be a little too much to handle, can't he?" She turns to Jay and grabs his face with one hand playfully, squishing his cheeks. Jay pulls away with a laugh. "He can be too much of a flirt for his own good sometimes."</p><p>Carlos' smile relaxes at that, and he laughs quietly. But Jay notices that Doug doesn't look amused. Actually, he's definitely glaring at Jay, and Jay is a little surprised at how callous it seems.</p><p>Finally, Doug turns back to Carlos, putting a hand on his back to gently push him towards the food.</p><p>"If you don't mind, we should really get something to eat. Come on 'Los."</p><p>Jay watches them leave, still a little stunned at Doug's reaction. "Was it something I said?"</p><p>Evie just shakes her head. "And you thought I was fucked," she giggles.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone finishes eating, Snow and Christian get up to address their crowd of wedding guests.</p><p>Christian takes a small step forward. "Snow and I would like to thank you all very much for coming. We're so grateful that you're willing to take this time out of your week to celebrate our marriage with us." He reaches back to take Snow's hand and gives her a loving smile. "Since we're sure you're all exhausted from your travels, we're going to have the staff direct you to your rooms to retire for the night. You'll see once you get there that we'll have a list of the activities that we have planned, and the times and places to be if you'd like to join us for each. We'll have a breakfast spread out early tomorrow before we head out for our first event, so please feel free to get up on your own schedule to grab something to eat."</p><p>Snow turns to everyone and smiles brightly. "We are so excited to share this week with every one of you and start the festivities! Sleep well! We'll see you all in the morning."</p><p>Evie and Jay wave to Doug and Carlos as they're directed down a different hall to their room. As she expects, she and Jay are sharing a room. She was sure Snow would plan that to keep up appearances as a couple. As soon as they enter the room, Jay walks over to the huge bed to flop onto it. The long day of travel polite conversation have definitely taken their toll on him. He's more than ready to crash for the night.</p><p>Evie, on the other hand, is clearly in awe of their quarters for the week. She walks around the room slowly, taking in the ornate details of the canopy bed, painted ceilings, and heavily decorated bathroom with golden sinks and a large clawfoot tub. She can hardly believe how beautiful everything is.</p><p>Looking over at Jay, she sees him squished into the soft bed, eyes already closing. The sight helps the feeling of exhaustion she was ignoring to creep back up, and she plops down onto the mattress next to him.</p><p>"Holy shit," she says, wrinkling the sheets between her fingers as she wiggles her body on the pillowy comforter. "I think this is the most comfortable bed I've ever laid on in my life."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Jay says, sighing deeply. He flips over to his side, facing Evie. </p><p>"So, do you want to be the little spoon or big spoon?" He says with a smirk. Evie turns on her side to face him with an arm under her head to prop her up, and rolls her eyes as dramatically as she can, making Jay laugh out loud.</p><p>"I want YOU," she says loudly, "to be on the other side of these pillows.” She starts to grab every pillow off the bed to pile between them. "I don't want to wake up to anything poking me if you start dreaming of <em> Carlos </em>."</p><p>Jay chuckles. "Well that's fine with me. Believe it or not, I don't want to wake up to YOU trying to feel me up if you start dreaming of<em> Mal </em>."</p><p>Evie exhales loudly in frustration, dropping the pillow she was holding to sit herself straight up on the bed, scooting her body back against the headboard. "This week is going to be SO much harder than I thought." Jay looks up at her, clearly confused. "I mean, faking this for my mom was going to be a little bit of a challenge," she argues, gesturing between the two of them, "But now I have to fake it AND try to pretend I'm not ridiculously attracted to the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen in my life."</p><p>Jay chuckles as he traces his fingers across the sheets, and then looks up at her. "Yeah, that definitely throws a wrench into things."</p><p>Remembering her other dilemma, she gives Jay a sideways glance, raising one eyebrow. "AND I'll have to deal with you now."</p><p>"Me?" His eyes widen as he points a finger at his chest. "What did I do?"</p><p>"You're kidding, right?" She gives him a wry smile as he shakes his head. "Jay, I've already had to stop you from blatantly flirting with Carlos when my mom was in the same room, and you only JUST met him!" </p><p>Jay just shrugs. "But that's just how I am, isn't it? I'm a flirt. Your mom knows that. It doesn't mean anything."</p><p>Evie sighs. "Ok. One, my mom doesn't know you flirt with<em> guys </em> , so you'll have to keep that in check. You know how old-fashioned she is. If she can't handle gay from me, she's not going to be ok with you being gay either. <em> Especially </em> since you're supposed to be madly in love with <em> me </em>." She emphasizes by pointing her own finger right at her face. Jay scoffs, but finally offers a slight nod of agreement.</p><p>"And two, there's NO way this flirting with Carlos isn't going to mean anything to you." Jay's eyes widen as he looks at her. He starts to open his mouth in protest, but Evie interjects."-No. Just listen. I have literally never seen a guy that was <em> more </em> your type. He's painfully adorable, shy, and way too easy for you to fluster. You can't tell me you don't want to say and do things to him just so you can see that blush over and over again." Jay pauses with his mouth hung open, but instead of protesting he just turns his head away and stays silent.</p><p>Evie giggles lightly at her victory, shaking her head at Jay. "Listen, I'm not saying to stay away from Carlos. Hell, I know there's no way I could do the same if you asked me to with Mal. We just have to be <em> careful. </em>When my mom’s around, we're head over heels for each other, ok? Mal and Carlos are going to have to become a stealth operation." </p><p>"You got it Princess, I can do that." Jay laughs. "Besides, it's not like I haven't snuck around before," he says, punctuating with a waggle of his eyebrows.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Romeo." She grins at him and pushes herself off the bed. "Listen, now that we have our game plan, I think we should get to bed." She pads her way over to the bathroom, stopping to grab her bag. She looks back at Jay and sees him lay back onto the bed, already dozing off with his face buried in her makeshift pillow wall.</p><p>"We've got a very interesting week ahead of us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light pouring in through the windows is too bright for Evie to ignore. Grudgingly, she opens her eyes to take in the morning. Her return to consciousness is surprisingly comforting as she feels the plush softness of the bed beneath her. She stretches out her body, letting her fingers wiggle underneath the fluffy comforter. Slowly, she props herself up on one elbow and then the other, giving herself a minute to fully awaken.</p><p>She looks to her right, and her face is immediately met by a stack of pillows. She looks at it for a moment, confused, until she hears soft snores on the other side of it.</p><p><em> Jay </em>, she smiles to herself. </p><p>She rolls off the bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake him, and grabs her bag on her way to the bathroom. She stops by the nightstand and sees the list of activities for the week. Scanning the page with her finger, she looks for today’s schedule. Her finger finally finds the long list of the day’s plans:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7am-10am: BREAKFAST SPREAD IN THE DINING ROOM</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Come and go as you please, but please grab something to eat!</b></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>11am-2pm: HORSEBACK RIDING</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Buses will be in front of the castle, please be ready to board them at 11am.</b></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>2pm-5pm: PICNIC</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>A full dinner on the beach will be provided. Buses will also be available with packaged dinners at the castle if anyone wishes to retire early.</b></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>5:30pm-11pm: BONFIRE, S’MORES AND SNACKS</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Bonfires will be on the beach with everything you need to make S’mores! Yum! We’ll also have loads of snacks and drinks. Buses will be available at all times through 11pm for anyone wishing to head back to the castle.</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>She glances at the clock on the nightstand. 8:35pm. </p><p><em> Shit shit shit. </em>She scrambles to grab her makeup case and runs into the bathroom. Though she’s managed to tone down her beauty routine considerably in college now that she no longer lives with her mom, she knew this week would have her reverting back to full makeup and perfect hair mode, and that’s going to take at least an hour. She silently hopes there’s a bathroom nearby for Jay, since she won’t be unlocking the door anytime soon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jay’s eyes spring open when the blast of shower turning on breaks the calm silence. Blinking his eyes, he shifts himself quickly to sit up, wanting to seek out the source of the noise, but a soft white wall blocks his view.</p><p><em> Damn pillows. EVIE </em>. He grunts as he slams his hand down on them. He stops in surprise though, when he can’t find her on the other side. The source of the shower water sound then registers to him. He shuffles sleepily to the bathroom door, fidgeting with the locked handle.</p><p>“EVIE! Are you holed up in there all morning, or can I brush my damn teeth?!” Jay shouts, banging roughly on the bathroom door.</p><p>He can hear movement and the shower door lightly creaking open. “Can you check down the hall for a bathroom?” She shouts back. “You know I have to be Grimhilde-level presentable, if you can remember how long THAT takes! And we have to get breakfast and be ready to go by 11!”</p><p>Jay huffs and checks his watch. 8:45am. That’s more than enough time for him, but he knows he won’t have bathroom access at all if Evie only has a little more than an hour to get ready.</p><p>He reaches into his bag to grab his toothbrush and hairbrush. “I’ll be back!” he yells as he opens the door to their room. He walks out without bothering to wait for an answer, but stops short when he sees what he’s wearing. </p><p><em> Are boxers enough for a trip down the hall? </em> Oh well, he has no desire to run back in to throw clothes on. He spots a sign pointing out bathrooms as he closes the room door softly, and pads his way down the hall quietly, taking long strides.</p><p>He turns the corner, stopping short when he sees someone walking down the hall in front of him. He smiles to himself when he sees familiar silver-white curls and decides to slow down his pace, not wanting to be seen just yet.</p><p>Carlos is in a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants with his white undershirt. Luckily Jay doesn’t need to use his imagination much, the satiny material of the pants are clingy enough to give him a great view of Carlos’ perky little ass. Shit, Jay wouldn’t even call himself an ass-man persay, but Carlos might be changing his mind about that. His fingers are itching to reach out and give the boy a playful squeeze. It’s so tempting he even goes so far as to actually put a hand out towards it.</p><p>Through his thin shirt, Jay can make out the lean muscle across Carlos’ shoulders and down his triceps. Carlos is skinnier than what Jay would consider healthy, with the way the bones in his spine jut out, as do sharp shoulder blades. But his lithe frame suits him, and when he stands tall, like he is now, the protruding angles are less severe, resembling more of a model’s stature.. </p><p>But Jay’s newest fascination lies in the delicate smattering of freckles all over Carlos’ body. They’ve haunted his mind since he first laid eyes on them. They’re everywhere, running down Carlos’ arms and travelling down the back of his neck to disappear into the neckline of his shirt. Jay can’t stop thinking about where else he might find them if he got the opportunity to explore for himself. Getting a better view of those freckles in the morning light sends a little shiver of excitement through him.</p><p>As they reach the bathroom door, Jay instantly regrets not making a move towards Carlos sooner. He quickly retreats his outstretched hand, opting to not freak him out should he notice his presence. <em> Oops...maybe it would be better not to be sneaking behind him too? </em>He makes a noise to clear his throat, alerting Carlos to him, and Carlos jumps a little as he whips his head to look behind him.</p><p>“Hey! Carlos.” Jay offers an awkward wave. “It’s just me, Jay. Sorry man, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Carlos’ eyes soften a little when he locks eyes with Jay, but then Jay sees him visibly stiffen again. His eyes widen, and Jay’s a little confused. Carlos’ head seems locked in place, as if he’s trying to stop from looking...<em> oh </em>. Suddenly Jay’s unsure whether or not he’s regretting foregoing clothes.</p><p>Carlos drops his head down quickly, focusing on twining and untwining his fingers. Jay’s state of undress has clearly caused him a little distress, a realization that emboldens Jay. </p><p>“So, are you getting naked or taking a piss in there? Cause if not I’d like to share if you don’t mind.” Carlos opens his mouth to answer, but Jay distracts him by taking a half step closer. “Of course, I’ll join you in any way you’ll let me.” He says with a smirk.</p><p>Jay can hear Carlos’ swallow. In mere seconds Jay’s new favorite pink blush is creeping up Carlos’ neck. While he can’t help the little twinge of satisfaction when he sees it, he doesn’t want to make Carlos too uncomfortable.</p><p>“Hey, hey.” He says softly, touching a hand lightly to Carlos’ shoulder. “I’m just teasing, really. Are you just brushing your teeth?” Jay says, pointing with his other hand to the toothbrush Carlos is holding. Carlos nods silently. “Are you ok if I brush too while you’re in there?”</p><p>Jay lets go of Carlos and steps back to push the door open, waving him inside. As they both reach a sink and grab for toothpaste, Jay takes the opportunity to glance at Carlos through the mirror’s reflection.</p><p>“So, what brought you here anyway? To the wedding with Doug, I mean. Are you his date?” Carlos shakes his head, not looking up at all while he puts on his toothpaste. But Jay can see the stern look on his face from the suggestion, his lips pursed in a tight line. “Ah. You just didn’t have anywhere else to be?”</p><p>Carlos is quiet for a moment while he starts brushing his teeth. Jay is brushing too, at first assuming the silence is just because it’s hard to talk right now. But Carlos pauses, and stares at himself in the mirror. Jay stops too, keeping his eyes on Carlos.</p><p>“I...didn’t want to go home.” Carlos stutters, breaking the silence. “I just...I needed…” He takes a deep breath. “My mom’s a little...intense. It’s, easier, for me, if I just keep my distance.” He turns his eyes to Jay. “Doug invited me, and I thought it was a better idea than bothering her for an entire week.”</p><p>Jay can hear quiet shallow breaths as Carlos looks down at the sink. He starts to brush his teeth again, quietly, while Jay continues to look at him. After a few seconds he notices Jay’s stare and starts to hunch his shoulders like the night before when they just met, curling his body into himself in his discomfort.</p><p>Jay notices Carlos retracting and straightens up, turning his eyes away from the mirror. “I’m sorry man, that sucks.” He says as he steals a look back at Carlos. “I get how you feel though. My dad can be pretty harsh. He runs a pawn shop, and any minute I wasn’t helping him I was just a problem. The second I got my ass away from him and got my own place was the best moment of my life. My apartment is shitty, but it’s mine, and there’s no one there telling me what to do.”</p><p>Carlos blinks at Jay, a little stunned. Then his mouth breaks into the widest smile Jay has seen on him yet. It makes him feel warm all over.“Yeah, I guess maybe you do kind of get it. A little. I’m glad I decided to come with Doug. I think my week here will be a lot more fun.”</p><p>They exchange quiet smiles through the mirror as they finish brushing. Jay leans over the sink to spit out just as Doug walks in.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry guys,” he says, looking surprised. “I didn’t realize the bathroom was full.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Carlos interjects, rinsing off his toothbrush and stepping back. “I’m done. It’s all yours Doug.”</p><p>“Thanks Carlos,” Doug says with a smile. He steps up to the sink. “Do you think you can be ready in 15? I’ll pick you up and we can grab breakfast.” Carlos nods, turning to leave.</p><p>“Bye Carlos!” Jay shouts behind him. “Thanks for a fun time. I’ll see you down there in a bit. <em> With </em> my pants on.” Jay winks at him, pointing a finger gun in Carlos’ direction.</p><p>This time the blush is immediate and dark red, his whole face flushing in shock and embarrassment. He sputters a little as he looks from Jay to Doug and back. Doug just sighs and waves Carlos off.</p><p>“‘Los, it’s fine. I know this jokester, no need to explain. Just, go get ready.”</p><p>Carlos, still red-faced and flustered, turns on his heel and stumbles out the door quickly. Jay’s smile fades as his gaze trails away from him, and he returns to brushing his hair, attacking the mess of knots and tangles carefully. He pauses his movements when his eyes lock into Doug’s glare, piercing through the mirror. The same icy stare from last night is pointed at Jay again, and he drops his brush to stare back this time.</p><p>“What is your <em> problem, </em> man? What did I do? Ever since last night you’ve been giving me eye daggers.” Jay keeps his eyes on Doug, flailing his arms in obvious annoyance.</p><p>Doug’s eyes narrow at him. “Can’t you just leave him <em> alone </em>?”</p><p>“What?” Jay drops his arms in shock.</p><p>“Carlos. Leave him alone. Trust me, you guys have <em> nothing </em>in common. Just...worry about helping Evie. Or flirt with someone else. I guarantee he’s not your type.” Doug folds his arms across his chest to add to his glare, which only further emphasizes his annoyance.</p><p>Jay’s mouth hangs open slightly. He couldn’t help feeling offended by Doug’s words. “My<em> type </em> ? How would you know what <em> my type </em> is?”</p><p>Doug lets out an audible sigh. “Just let it go, ok? I’m not letting Carlos fall for it. Please, I’m just trying to save you from wasting all your sweet talk on him.”</p><p>They both stare at each other’s reflection for a minute, silent. Jay’s jaw is clenched, trying to hide his irritation. <em> Who does Doug think he is anyway? </em> He might know Jay pretty well through Evie, but not enough to even be able to guess what his <em> type </em> is.</p><p>“Whatever.” Jay huffs, gathering his brush and toothbrush to make his way out the door. “Carlos is a big boy, I think he can handle himself. Maybe <em> you </em> need to stop babying him.”</p><p>Doug opens his mouth to respond, but Jay is already hightailing it out of the bathroom and back down the hall. He’s trying to fight down the anger that’s bubbling under the surface right now. </p><p>Sure, Doug’s trying to be a good friend, but no one needs <em> protecting </em> from him, especially not Carlos. Maybe he hasn’t had many long term relationships, but he’s always been a good boyfriend, or lover, or friends with benefits, or whatever label they’ve wanted to throw on it. </p><p>And Carlos seemed <em> interested </em> in him a few minutes ago. How could Jay not be his type? Obviously Doug doesn’t know what he’s talking about.</p><p>Jay storms into his room and slams the door, feeling a little better taking out some of his rage on the hinges. He starts pulling clothes out of his bag and pulling them on roughly.</p><p>“Jay? Is that you?” Evie calls from the bathroom. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.” Jay answers curtly. “I’m heading down to grab food, I’ll meet you there.” Just as quickly, he’s back out the door on his way to the dining room.</p><p>Normally, Jay would want to check in on Evie to see when they can go down together, but his exchange with Doug in the bathroom has left him too heated, and he’s painfully aware now how hungry he is.</p><p>Not even 15 minutes ago, he was feeling good and warm and fuzzy from getting to see Carlos again. Jay learned that besides being the shy, cute little thing he had found so appealing last night, Carlos was also sweet, and kind, and even a little bit broken, like he was. Every minute he spent with Carlos just made him want <em> more </em>. If Carlos was a drug, Jay was pretty sure he was already hooked.</p><p>Jay’s glad that the dining room is mostly empty at the moment. He quickly grabs a plate and starts to pile on food, not even looking around to see who else is there. He has a lot on his mind. He grabs a donut and shoves almost the entire thing in his mouth before biting down. He needs food to think.</p><p>He’s <em> got </em> to keep talking to Carlos, there’s no question. He’s just going to have to be discreet about it around Doug. And Grimhilde. While still playing the part of Evie’s boyfriend too. </p><p>He stuffs another donut in his mouth, letting the crumbs fall onto his chin. This week is going to be a hell of a lot tougher than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Evie’s feeling extremely proud of herself at the moment. Despite having given up the heavy makeup routine her mother taught her when she started college almost three years ago, she was still able to remember every step of the application process on her first try. Not having to remove and reapply any makeup saved her loads of time. She’ll actually make it to breakfast and have time to eat, which is a relief because spending that much time getting ready has made her absolutely <em> ravenous </em>.</p><p>She was a little perturbed when she heard Jay rush out the door without her, and she’s definitely planning to talk to him about that. <em> Any man in love would be courteously escorting their date to every meal, wouldn’t he? </em> She resolves to make her way down there quickly, so as to avoid too many people noticing that Jay is there alone.</p><p>Evie gives herself one last look over in the mirror to check her outfit. She cringes at the thought of the discerning looks her mom might give her if her blue jeans are torn or too loose-fitting, or her thin red sweater too bunchy or bulky. </p><p>She tugs a little at her sweater as she slowly turns around to examine the full look. Satisfied with how it all pulled together, she leans close to give her lips a final pat with her fingers, smoothing out the red gloss on her lips. She grabs the gloss tube for touch ups, stuffing it in her back pocket before she hurries out the door.</p><p>As soon as she walks into the dining room she can see a long table by the bay window piled high with every breakfast food you could ever want, including a huge plate stacked with pastries and breads. Evie is about to reach for her favorite danish like always, but thoughts of her mother start creeping into her head, halting her movements. Grimhilde was always steadfast about maintaining a trim figure, and would likely scoff at the sight of a pastry on Evie’s plate. She sighs dejectedly and scoops up some fruit instead, grabbing a piece of dry toast also as she looks for a place to sit.</p><p>There were fold up tables and benches all over the room, and Snow had managed to make them look elegant with white tablecloths and simple sunflower centerpieces. In the middle of the room she saw Jay at a table stuffing his face with donuts. She chuckled a little at the mess he was making with the crumbs, making a mental note to scold him for that too before Grimhilde makes her appearance. </p><p>While there’s no one sitting next to him, at second glance she spots a <em> very welcomed guest </em>across the table.</p><p>The purple-haired beauty looks lost in her own world, her plate of waffles and fruit abandoned next to her with her head buried in a large sketchbook balanced in her lap. She’s scratching away furiously on a page, her face screwed up in deep concentration. It’s so damn adorable Evie can’t help the small smile that curls onto her lips. </p><p>A sudden urge overcomes her, and she wonders how Mal would react if she were just to duck down right now to plant a kiss on those puckered lips. Just the idea has her heart pounding.</p><p>She shakes herself out of her thoughts and makes her way to the table, plopping her plate down next to Jay. “<em> There </em> you are,” she says to him. “Thanks SO much for waiting for me.” She can’t hide the dripping sarcasm in her tone.</p><p>Jay quickly swallows, brushing the crumbs off his face with a swipe of his arm. “Babe! I was wondering when you’d make it down here.” He smiles disarmingly, throwing an arm over her shoulder. “I’m sorry I ran out so quick, but can you blame me? I wanted to make it down here to eat before sunset,” he chuckles. </p><p>She swats at his arm, but her attention is turned in front of her when she hears a quiet giggle. Mal hasn’t even looked up from her sketch, but Evie can see the tiny smile on her lips.</p><p>She stares at Mal, eyebrow raised and smirking. Mal’s eyes turn upward for a glimpse at Evie, but instead she catches Evie’s stare and locks eyes with her. Evie feels a shiver of excitement up her spine when she meets the deep pools of green, electrified with flickers of golden yellow. There are spots of color almost as dark as black in her irises, and yet they feel like they’re almost glowing as Evie deepens her gaze to examine them. </p><p>When Evie finally blinks, she realizes she must have been staring hard. But as she’s about to turn away, she sees that Mal’s expression has softened and her smirk is gone, her mouth instead hanging open in a little ‘o’. And, as faint as it is, Evie’s almost sure there’s a new tinge of pink on Mal’s cheeks. </p><p><em> Did I fluster her? Maybe I’m seeing things. </em>Evie’s usually very adept at spotting looks of pining. She’s seen it in the eyes of plenty of boys over the years. But for some reason she felt a little less sure with Mal. Still, the look on Mal’s face definitely spurs her on.</p><p>“Good morning, Mal.” Evie offers her a calm smile, trying to sound relaxed. She cranes her neck over the table, trying to eye the pad in Mal’s lap. “What’s that you’re working on?”</p><p>Mal quickly slams her book shut, whispering an awkward laugh. “It’s, nothing. Just doodles.” She lifts up the page slightly to slide the tips of her fingers along the paper. “I don’t like my work to get stale, so I always bring my sketchbook with me. I draw whenever something inspires me.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Evie tilts her head up a little again, feigning like she’s trying to take another peek. “So what’s inspired you here?”</p><p>Mal quirks an eyebrow, biting down on her lip as she thinks. “Um, just...you know. The decorations. The castle. Everything. It’s all so...pretty,” she says, taking a glance back at Evie.</p><p>Evie’s smile widens as their eyes meet again. She can feel her heart stop as she starts to get lost in Mal again; her mouth, hair, eyes…</p><p>She startles when Jay touches her arm gently, and she turns to him, quietly thanking him with a smile. Jay smiles back and turns his attention to Mal, leaving his hand on Evie’s arm. “Speaking of pretty, where’s your brunette counterpart? Your...honorary sister?” </p><p>Mal snickers and rolls her eyes. “The beauty queen needs her beauty sleep. I’ve been tasked with waking her up at 10:30. She does make this ‘honorary sister’ title really feel like an honor.” She purses her lips and crosses her eyes, making a face that has Jay clutching at his stomach and chortling out loud. Evie starts to snicker too, until a voice behind her startles her.</p><p>“And what are we laughing about over here?” Says the melodic voice. Spinning around, Evie sees Snow and lets out a tiny squeak, patting the seat next to her excitedly. </p><p>“Where’s Christian?” Evie asks, looking around behind her.</p><p>“Oh, that big ol’ bear,” she giggles. “You’d think he was hibernating with the hours he likes to sleep. I’ll just have to bring him something to snack on before we leave.” Snow sits next to Evie, smiling brightly. “So, what did I miss?”</p><p>Evie hooks her arm through Snow and pulls her in tightly for a side hug. The lingering joy of having Snow for a full week has not faded for her, and likely won’t for the whole week. It’s been years since they’ve really spent any long amounts of time together. Having Snow close just makes her heart swell with elation.</p><p>“Well, we were looking for Audrey, but Mal’s telling us not to hold our breath,” she giggles, pointing to the girl across the table. </p><p>Snow looks up at and grins at her sister, then turns to Mal. “Well, that’s too bad. We have so much food and too many late sleepers,” she says with a snicker. “I hope you can at least bring her some food, we have plenty.”</p><p>“Of course, that’s another of my ‘honorary sister’ duties that I won’t soon forget,” Mal nods, adding a salty smile.</p><p>Snow gives a cordial nod and reaches for Evie’s hand under the table, squeezing lightly. Evie tilts her head slightly, but Snow doesn’t turn her way. Snow is smart, especially when it comes to all things Evie. Her heart clenches, thinking Snow may have already figured out her sister’s pathetic crush.</p><p>“Have I missed anything else?” Snow asks, still not looking at Evie.</p><p>“Well, Mal was telling us a little about her art,” Jay offers with a tiny smile. It seems he must know where Snow’s trying to go with this too.</p><p>“Oh! You’re an artist?” She exclaims, eyes brightening at Mal. </p><p>“If you want to call me that,” Mal says with a chuckle. “I’m in my third year of graphic design, but I also sketch and paint in my spare time.”</p><p>Snow claps her hands together excitedly. “Oh, I<em> would </em> call you an artist! That’s so impressive, I just love creative people.” She turns and pats a hand on Evie’s shoulder, smiling at her. “Evie’s the creative one out of us, she’s an <em> amazing </em>fashion designer. I couldn’t draw or create to save my life!” She says with a giggle.</p><p>Evie runs a hand over her face with a quiet groan. She definitely knows what her sister is doing now, and she’s just hoping she’s not too obvious. At least Snow likes to openly brag about Evie’s talents to everyone who will listen anyway, so this doesn’t seem too much out of the ordinary.</p><p>“You’re a designer?” Mal says, eyebrows raised in curiosity. </p><p>Before Evie can answer, Snow grabs her wrist and pulls her hand down softly from her face. “She’s a successful designer already! She’s in design school, sews most of her own clothes, <em> and </em>she’s started working on designs and test samples for her own line of clothing!” </p><p>Snow’s eyes are wide and bright, and she’s looking at Evie with a warm glow of pride.</p><p>Jay throws an arm over Evie, smiling at her before turning to Mal. “Evie’s dream is to create an affordable fashion line for college students looking for their first jobs. Inexpensive but professional-type stuff to help them feel confident when they’re starting their careers or interviewing.” He moves his arm down to put his hand over Evie’s. “This girl’s got style and a heart of gold.”</p><p>Evie’s face is burning and she knows she’s bright red, but Mal only looks impressed. “Wow. That’s a lot to have accomplished already. You’re a determined girl.”</p><p>Evie sits up straighter, keeping her eyes on Mal. The praise has made her feel more confident and maybe a little hopeful. “When there’s something I know I want, I try to go for it. No use wasting time, you know?”</p><p>Mal’s smile grows mischievous, her eyes still focused on Evie. “Can’t argue with that.”</p><p>They keep their gaze on each other for a few more seconds in silence. Mal pulls away first, dropping her eyes to check her watch. “Well, I better grab the beauty queen some sustenance. I wouldn’t want us all to suffer through her crankiness when she’s hungry,” she says, pursing her lips. “I’ll see you on the bus?”</p><p>Evie nods. “See you,” and gives a tiny wave as Mal pushes off from the table and walks away.</p><p>When she drops her hand she tenses, not wanting to face Jay and Snow. She can feel their eyes fixated on her already.</p><p>Snow is the first to break the quiet. “Well, I like her very much. Don’t you, Evie?” She asks. Evie still hasn’t turned around, but she can <em> feel </em> Snow’s smirk.</p><p>She exhales loudly, releasing a tiny laugh at the same time. “Yes, Snow. I like her.”</p><p>Snow slowly stands, grabbing her plate. “Well, good. You should take advantage of this week and get to know her.” She turns and looks out the door where Mal just left. “Funny that someone like that is actually <em> related to Audrey </em>,” she snickers, shaking her head. She nods as she starts to walk away. “I’ll see you both on the bus!”</p><p>Evie watches Snow leave, then looks at her hand when she feels Jay place his over it. She looks back up to see his huge, toothy smile.</p><p>“Well, that was interesting.” He says, lifting both eyebrows. “I wasn’t sure before, but after that exchange, I’d have to say her purpleness is very much feelin’ you.”</p><p>Evie’s smile breaks open wide. “You think so? I was thinking that too!”</p><p>A chuckle escapes from Jay’s lips. “For sure, doll. If she can eye fuck you like that when <em> your boyfriend </em> is sitting right next to you, she wants you to know it too.”</p><p>She gives Jay a playful shove to his shoulder and he fakes a flinch, laughing as they both get up from the table. </p><p>On their way out, they spot Doug and Carlos at a table with Chad across the room. Carlos looks up briefly, catching Jay’s eye. Jay throws him a wink, which makes Carlos drop his eyes down with a small smile. Suddenly, Doug leans over into Jay’s eyesight, lowering his eyes to glare at him. Jay shrugs it off and keeps walking, but Evie takes notice of the heated interaction.</p><p>"What was that?” She asks, brows drawn together.</p><p>Jay huffs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Doug wants me to stay away from Carlos.”</p><p>“Really?” Evie looks back and Doug, confused. “Why? He knows we’re not really together. What’s the big deal?”</p><p>“It’s not that,” Jay says, glancing at her. “He doesn’t think I’m his type. He says I shouldn’t waste my time.” Evie looks at him, surprised, as they walk together outside.</p><p>When they reach the bus, Jay pauses. He grabs Evie and pulls her to the side, away from the line of people getting on. “The thing is, I really think Carlos <em> likes </em>me. I ran into him in the bathroom this morning, and we talked. It was nice.”</p><p>“You did?” Evie looks at the crowd and decides to lean forward, dropping her voice low. “Did you flirt with him?”</p><p>“Of course I did!” He says a little too loud, almost throwing his hands up. Evie shushes him, pushing his hands back down to his sides. “He was smiling at me, blushing. I swear he checked me out! I don’t get what Doug’s problem is.”</p><p>Evie takes Jay’s hand and smiles, intertwining their fingers. She pulls him back into the line, rubbing his arm soothingly with her other hand, trying to calm him down as they board the bus. </p><p>Once they’re finally in their seats, she turns back to him, voice barely a whisper. “I have no idea why Doug would act like that. I’ll talk to him. He knows you’re a good guy.” She takes a quick look around to see who’s nearby. “What about you, though? Do you still like Carlos?”</p><p>Jay doesn’t look up, but nods subtly. “Pretty sure I like him even <em> more </em>. I can tone down the flirting if you want. I...really just want to talk to him more. I’ve never met anyone like him, Eves.” </p><p>Evie pats his knee gently. “Ok, ok. It’s fine.” She closes her eyes and chuckles to herself. “Who would have thought we’d both get so fucked up over some people we just met. And of course, it had to happen <em> this week </em>, of all weeks.”</p><p>Her head shoots up at the sound of loud clacking on the bus floor. There’s only one person she knows of that would wear heels to ride a horse.</p><p>Grimhilde looks smart and proper in a flowy white blouse tucked into black jeans, with red pumps and matching red lips. Her hair is pulled back tightly in the bun, and despite the request of the kitchen to keep the food and drinks in the house, she must have convinced someone to provide her with the to-go cup for her coffee. She sips it carefully, trying not to smear her perfect lipstick.</p><p>Evie pushes her smile as wide as she can, grabbing Jay’s arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. He responds by petting her hair and leaning on top of her head, whipping his eyes around until he spots Grimhilde.</p><p>When she takes a seat in the front row across from Snow, Evie sighs and relaxes her grip. “I swear, Mal and Carlos better be worth all this.”</p><p>Jay snickers and reaches down to grab her hand tightly. “Don’t worry Princess, I have a good feeling about this week.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their trip ended quickly when the bus pulled up to a long stretch of beach, lined with horses of all different colors, saddled and ready to ride. The beach riding path is open and sunny, along smooth sands and calm waters. The beach eventually makes way to an open wooded trail, lined with trees and colorful foliage; a beautiful trail for a morning ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that short drive Jay had fallen asleep on Evie’s shoulder, snoring loudly. When the bus finally comes to a complete stop, she leans over a little to make sure he’s asleep, then firmly flicks him in the nose with two fingers. Jay startles awake with a snort, wide eyes aimed at Evie, who is covering a giggle with her hand. He narrows his eyes at her but can’t hide his smirk, so he just nudges her to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they step off the bus, Evie’s eyes immediately flicker upward to the tied and saddled horses. She can’t stop the tiny shudder flaring up her spine at the sight of the tremendous animals. She grabs for Jay’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze when she feels his palm rest in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not a fan of horses, Princess?” He asks, in almost a teasing voice. He can’t hide his concern though, as he pulls on her hand and tilts his head to look at her. “Are you gonna be ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie bites her lip, still gripping Jay as she stares pointedly at the brown and white spotted horse in front of her. She inhales sharply, and forces herself to loosen her hold on Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She breathes. “Snow loves horses. Always has. I can do this for her.” She turns to meet Jay’s eyes. “Besides, you won’t let me get hurt, right? My knight in shining armor,” she adds with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay unlinks from Evie and dips down in a bow, taking her hand in a gentlemanly kiss of her knuckles “But of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Milady</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he drawls, in his most formal-sounding voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bows her head with a giggle and swats his shoulder. “Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir Jay</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she jokes. Still, when she sees the rest of the guests start to approach and mount the horses, she starts to stiffen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay straightens up and drapes an arm over Evie’s shoulder, walking her slowly towards the horses. They stand there for a moment so she can take a few deep breaths. Suddenly, an abruptly loud sigh behind her has her spinning on her heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde approaches them, carefully pulling on red leather riding gloves, and Evie pushes back an eye roll at the spectacle. Her mom has a never ending need to be fashionably prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but despite the occasion and need for comfort, she refuses to look like anything but a perfect lady. She used to force the same idea on Evie growing up, so she can’t even imagine how disappointed Grimhilde must be at the sight of her in tennis shoes right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Grimhilde pauses in front of Evie, eyes trailing her outfit from top to bottom. Evie’s frozen under her stare. Her face looks emotionless like always, but Evie’s in tune enough with her mom to know the criticism that’s about to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t honestly still be afraid of horses, can you? I thought that was going to just stay a silly little childhood issue. When we grow up we mustn’t act so fearful, it’s not an attractive look.” She purses her lips as she brings her eyes back to her gloves, pulling and smoothing them over her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie huffs quietly, fisting her hands as she tries to respond in a calm voice. “Well mother, I think it might have something to do with that first riding lesson I took when I was eleven. When I stepped too close and Beauty fractured my foot? I was in a boot for six weeks.” She tries to gently unclench her jaw. “That’s not something you easily forget, when a large animal shatters your bones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde walked up to the spotted horse closest to them, reaching out to stroke his side softly. “Please, dear. It was a tiny break. It was such a shame you insisted on ending your lessons, too. Horseback riding is a skill saved for true ladies and gentlemen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Evie can argue, Grimhilde waves a hand out to one of the employees helping with the guests. “Young man!” He turns her way. “If you would please?” She asks, gesturing up the horse to its back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs a step stool over to her, offering her a hand as she steps up to the horse. She mounts easily with a smooth and quick swing of her legs, propping herself upright on the horse with a tight grip of the reins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilts her head down slightly, opting to look at Jay instead of Evie. “I’m so glad she has such a strong man like you now, Jay. You’ll take care of my weak and timid little flower, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie crosses her arms across her chest, unable to hide the stern furrow in her brow. Her mother really knows how to get under her skin. But Jay just uses his arm on her shoulder to press Evie firmly against his side. “I’ve always got her, Ms. Grimhilde. But you should know, there’s nothing timid or weak about her. Her strength and determination are two of the things I love about her.” Jay smiles, looking only at Evie, ignoring Grimhilde’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde looks straight ahead for a moment, then closes her eyes with a small nod. “That’s good to hear, Jay, thank you. Please keep her safe on her horse then. I’ll be up ahead of the line with Snow and Christian, but I’m sure I’ll see you both at the picnic later.” She straightens her back and directs the horse ahead, leaving Evie and Jay alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jay.” Evie smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder. “That was really sweet of you to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Eves. It’s all true anyway. Don’t let your mom think you’re anything but a badass, because she’s wrong. End of story,” Jay says with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal makes a sudden appearance in front of Jay and Evie, surprising them. “Hey! Ready to ride some horses?” She says with a big smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was only dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans with her high tops at breakfast, Evie notices that she must have added a purple and green leather vest before they left, which matches what Evie would have envisioned the brazen girl’s usual style to be like, more so than anything Evie has seen her in yet. Mal’s eyes flicker to Evie, offering a coy smile when she sees the girl’s eyes are already on her, and then walks up to a black horse next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, your purpleness,” Jay said with a smirk. “Were you able to wake up the beauty queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal turns back and gives Jay a sideways glance. “I don’t think I’d be standing here if I tried to leave without her, would I?” She chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie laughs and shakes her head. “Yeah, you really do know Audrey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal turns to Evie with a cunning smirk, and Evie can feel her heart flutter. Mal tilts her head back to gesture behind them. Evie and Jay turn to see Audrey getting on a horse, Chad boosting her up. Aurora and Phillip are near her, gracefully mounting two horses fluidly and with ease. Just by looking at them, you couldn’t deny they were skilled at this activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back over there to ride with them. I haven’t spent much time with my Aunt and Uncle yet, and riding used to be one of the things we did together all the time when I was staying with them.” Mal turns her eyes down, humming quietly with a smile, lost in her thoughts for a moment. But she recovers quickly with a curl of her lips when she looks back up to Evie. “That’s not to say I</span>
  <em>
    <span> love </span>
  </em>
  <span>horseback riding, but I’m pretty good at it, so it can be a fun time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay is instantly distracted when he sees two people passing behind Mal, and the black and white curls that he’s become acutely aware of for the past two days come into view. Carlos and Doug are approaching two horses, getting ready to mount them. While Doug flips a leg over easily, Jay notices Carlos struggling. Looking at Mal and Evie still smiling at each other gives him an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re a good rider Mal?” Jay says, eyeing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs. “Yeah Jay. Are you a good listener? Because I think that’s what I just said,” She keeps a smile on her lips as she glances at him, conveying her teasing sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay snickers and nods his head “Touche.” He points to Evie and places the hand once on her shoulder on top of her head. “I’m only making sure because this lovely lady of mine is anxious about riding right now. She’s never had much luck with horses.” He lets his eyes drift behind Mal to make sure Carlos isn’t on his horse yet, then looks back to her. “Do you think you could get her up and show how to sit and hold the reins right? Maybe give her a few tips for the ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay could almost roll his eyes when he sees both girls glow with wide eyes at his suggestion. These lovesick chicks make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy. “Sure thing,” Mal replies. “But why aren’t you helping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...have to take care of one thing. I’ll be right back though, so we can hit the trail together ok?” He turns his head to Evie with a reassuring nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie has no doubt what that one thing could be, and she’s eager to have more time with Mal anyway so she shakes her head at him, a little too eagerly. When she sees Mal looking she stops, then looks right at Jay with a smile. “Absolutely, babe. See you in a minute.” She leans forward for a tiny peck before Jay drops his arm and walks away quickly, straight past Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal spins her head to sneak a glance to where Jay is headed. Evie shakily stutters, trying to direct Mal’s attention back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-s-s-so, do y-you think you can help me on this...thing?” Evie grits her teeth, approaching a black and white spotted horse tied up next to Mal’s. Mal whips her head back to Evie, quirking a smile at her as she walks closer. Evie feels herself tense as Mal steps in front of her. She shivers at Mal’s arm brushing against the small of her back, her palm then resting there firmly. She pushes on Evie gently, giving her a warm smile before the force turns Evie toward the horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you know how to mount right?” Mal asks. Evie keeps her mouth shut tightly but nods. “Great. Put your foot up then. I’m just going to give you a little hand.” Evie follows Mal’s instruction mechanically, her brain still registering the warm hand touching her. Mal pulls it back to let Evie mount, but her focus is not on her foot in the stirrup and it slips out, causing her to stumble back, arching her spine and waving her arms for balance. Mal grips a hand on her shoulder while the other grabs Evie’s arm, steadying her. “Ok, whoa! Hold on.” She pulls Evie back and waits for her to settle back onto her feet. “Are you ok?” Evie stands back upright, exhaling deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, sorry about that. I swear I can do this,” she replies, laughing lightly. On her second attempt her foot connects with the stirrup, and she reaches up to grip the saddle as she swings her leg over. She feels Mal’s palm touch her side as she lifts off the ground and she smiles to herself, the tiny act making her feel calmer and safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There it is!” Mal cries, a little too loudly. A few guests turn to look her way, and she ducks her head quickly, a little embarrassed at the outburst. “Uh, good job Evie. I knew you could do it.” Her praise elicits a wide smile from Evie, and Mal tips her head back up to smile back. “Let me just, get on my horse now, and I can give you a few tips while we wait for the ride to start.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay walks quickly towards Carlos, watching as he stumbles off the stirrup for the third time. He’s dressed very simply today in a fitted red t-shirt and jeans with black and white high tops, but Jay had barely taken notice of anything except how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> those jeans fit him. His resolve is extremely low at the moment because of that little detail that’s clouding his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he sees Doug successfully mount his horse and turn away briefly to talk to another guest, he knows he has the perfect opportunity. Jay comes up quietly and gets close behind Carlos, tucking his head in next to his ear. “Need a helping hand?” He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos yelps, jolting forward in surprise. He turns around abruptly with his hands out and eyes blown wide open, but drops his hands and sighs loudly when he sees Jay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay!, You almost gave me a heart attack!” He says, clutching at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay snickers and offers a small shrug. “I’m sorry, Carlos. I just couldn’t resist.” Carlos just shakes his head, finally letting a tiny smile turn on his lips. Jay feels his heart thump in his chest. The pure excitement from simple interactions with Carlos was enough to get him racing, but every time he makesCarlos smile it feels like the most intense and exciting adrenaline rush. It was enough to make Jay crave that feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how about that helping hand? I think one good swing and we can get you up there,” he says, waving at the horse’s saddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos smiles shyly and nods, eyes pointing to the ground. “That would be great, thanks.” He looks back up at Jay through thick, dark lashes. Crap, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hopes Carlos can’t hear him swallowing the huge lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just put one hand on the saddle here while you put your foot in the stirrup. That should give you enough leverage to swing the other one up and over,” Jay explains, gently grabbing Carlos’ wrist to direct him to the saddle. He keeps one hand steady on the horse’s upper body as Carlos places his foot in the stirrup. Carlos’ small frame is easily blocked from view with Jay standing in front of him, and as Carlos lifts and starts to swing, Jay swiftly reaches up to palm a wonderfully firm backside and hoist it onto the seat. While he manages a little squeeze, his hand shoots back down in less than a second, leaving Carlos on the saddle looking speechless, mouth hanging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Easy peasy.” Jay smiles, trying to keep his action from being plastered all over his face in joy. He can feel his own face burning now, a searing combination of embarrassment and excitement taking over the colors of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos looks down at him, silent, and Jay can see there's a pink creeping up his face too. As enjoyable as Carlos’ blush is to Jay, he does feel a tinge of regret for upsetting the boy because he can’t keep his own urges under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, is everything ok here?” Doug questions. He’s trotting his horse up next to Carlos while boring his eyes down at Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, we’re fine. You can chill,” Jay says, staring back at Doug and refusing to avert his eyes. He knows he's failing at hiding his irritation, but he’s not sure he even cares. Doug should really just mind his own business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Doug doesn’t really seem to care what Jay has to say. He lets out a contemptuous snort, then pulls his eyes away from Jay and turns to Carlos, who still looks visibly stunned. “C? You ok? Did he do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay balls his hands into fists, digging his nails deeply into his palms. He bites his lip in anticipation, fearful of what Carlos will say. Did he go too far? Probably, especially if Carlos doesn’t feel the same. He can feel his heart drop into his stomach. He’s not prepared for this to be the last time he flirts with Carlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no.” Carlos squeaks, barely audible. “I’m fine. This damn horse was just such a pain to mount. Jay stopped by to offer a helping hand,” he tells Doug, with a quiet, breathy laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s mouth dropped open in shock. Carlos didn’t tell Doug what he did? He looks up at Carlos, who’s offering a small smile to him. Jay sighs and hints a smile back, dropping his shoulders and relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, fine. I guess that’s nice of him,” Doug sneers. “But Jay, I bet your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> could use some help? Probably a good idea not to keep her waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Doug.” Jay replies through partly clenched teeth. He keeps smiling at Carlos, refusing to acknowledge Doug. “I’ll see you on the ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to walk to Evie, his chest feeling like it might burst. Carlos hadn’t ratted him out to Doug, and he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> after covering for him. That has to mean Carlos is at least a little interested in him, doesn’t it? Jay hasn’t felt this hopeful since first laying eyes on the beautiful freckled boy. He resists the urge to skip back to Evie, eagerly anticipating what the rest of this day might bring.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess...I don’t want to push you, but do you think we could maybe go a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> faster? I’d have better luck walking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie’s whole body is stiff. Her hands are limp and unmoving, with the horse’s reins laced between her fingers. She’s not coaxing or encouraging her horse to move, so he just barely walks along the path, even stopping occasionally to graze on the tiny shoots of grass that pop up along the beach path. The tight, toothy smile on her face is obviously fake to Jay, just trying to hide her fear of the dangerous animal she’s currently perched upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay watches the last couple of guests trot past them and sighs. Evie’s horse has stopped to graze again, and they’re going nowhere. “Didn’t Mal give you some riding tips? I thought she was going to help you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She diiiid, but I’m still nervous!” Evie groans. “What if I fall off and he tramples me, Jay? Those hooves hurt, trust me on that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay inches his horse closer to Evie and places a hand on her saddle, leaning into her. “C’mon Eves, don’t you trust Mal? She told you herself she’s a good rider. Just give it a try. And I’m right here with you if anything goes wrong.” He pats her horse gently and then pushes himself off, giving her a little room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie sucks in a deep breath, and closes her eyes as she exhales. She lets her body relax as she lifts the reins and pulls back on them lightly, squeezing the horse with her calves at the same time. “Go.” She says in a firm voice, and the horse immediately breaks into a trot. Jay smiles happily as he urges his horse to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl!” Jay exclaims. “Mal definitely taught you some moves. I’m guessing your time together went well today, huh?” He asks with an arched eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie steals a look his way, biting her lip. Thinking back to every moment with Mal so far can always bring a smile to her face, and Jay leans forward when he notices her happy glow. “Damn, that well? Nice going, Eves!” He grins and flashes a thumbs up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie just shakes her head, suppressing a giggle. “It’s not like that. It’s not like anything special happened. We just talked, and she helped me on my horse.” She looks up at him, expression turning serious. “She’s just...amazing, Jay. She’s beautiful, obviously, and so, so witty and smart. She’s got such a personality too, so bold and outspoken. At the same time, she was really gentle and kind with me today, trying to help me get on the horse and ride. And she was really excited for me when she saw me facing my fear. It was so sweet. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were to guess, I’d say you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazed</span>
  </em>
  <span> by her, Princess,” Jay replies, snorting with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilarious,” she drawls, rolling her eyes. “Ok, I get it. I know I’m not being so articulate. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>flusters</span>
  </em>
  <span> me Jay. I can’t help it. And you know what? That really worries me. My mom’s going to see through me in no time.” She looks ahead to the trail and cranes her neck, trying to spot her mom or sister. Despite not seeing them nearby, she still lowers her voice. “This weekend will end in </span>
  <em>
    <span>disaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> if my mom so much as gets the idea in her head that I might be into girls,” she whispers towards Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay shakes his head at her. “I think you're giving your mom a lot more credit that she deserves for being observant, Eves. Unless it’s about her, does she really notice anything?” Evie pauses to think, eventually nodding in agreement to Jay’s point. “Listen, I get why you’re doing this, the pretending with me. To avoid the drama with your mom, for the sake of your sister and her wedding,” Jay says with an exasperated huff. “But you need to stop worrying about making other people happy and remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve to be happy too, ok? Don’t let the best girl you’ve ever met slip through your fingers because you’re worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie shrugs sadly. “It wouldn’t be the first time I let someone go because I was worried about her approval,” she mumbles. “But you’re right. I’ll keep spending time with Mal. I only have this week to really see if there’s something there, so I’m not wasting it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Jay practically shouts, making Evie almost jump off her horse. She shushes him and smiles, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget about me for me, and tell me what happened with Carlos back there? Did you talk to him more? I remember someone telling me they would stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> and just focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I needed them to...” she says, narrowing her eyes a little as she looks at Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay drops his head away from Evie’s prying eyes, silently chewing his bottom lip. He curls his fingers instinctively, as if he thinks Evie can guess what they last touched just by looking at them. He finally sheepishly meets her gaze, unable to hide the guilt on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jayyyyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> him? It’s not like he makes it easy to keep my cool.” Evie keeps her eyes locked on Jay. “Eves, he’s got, like, the fucking DEFINITION of bedroom eyes, ok? And lips that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> for kissing. And don’t get me started on that tight ass of his..:” he commented in a lowered voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie’s eyes are now blown wide with shock, mouth hanging open. “Tight ass? Jay, tell me you did NOT…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay turns away quickly, rubbing his neck with one hand. “I’m weak Eves. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, what happened?” Evie definitely couldn’t hide the worry now. “How obvious were you? Fucking hell, Jay!” Fear slowly creeps up into her. Now she can’t shake the idea that he might have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>caught</span>
  </em>
  <span> by someone at the wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Princess, Carlos almost didn’t even notice that I did it, I was discreet. But I may have gotten a handful when I helped him on his horse,” he says, a smile curling on his lips at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well great for you, but what if someone saw you? My mom knows everyone here, it could still get back to her if you were caught,” Evie replies with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay winces, realizing he may have been rash with his actions. “Dammit, I didn’t think of that. I’m sorry. I promise though, no one saw me, I’m positive. Shit, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll be more careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie rubs her face with one hand, but instantly regrets the move, grabbing the reins tightly again. “More careful, how? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me you’re not going to try anything else with Carlos. What happened to talking to him, getting to know him better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still want that..” Jay paused, trying to choose his words. “...but I can’t fight the tingle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie just stares at him, utterly confused. “The tingle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that fiery feeling. That urge...to touch someone you’re attracted to. It’s not just about sex. I swear, Evie!” He adds, responding to the quirk of her eyebrows. “You just, you feel that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have that contact with them, so you can feel that they’re real. For yourself, because you almost can’t believe it.” He looks down at his hands, flexing his fingers and examining his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Evie breathes, stunned by his words. “Jay, that’s almost poetic. Romantic even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Thanks,” Jay says, smiling warmly at her. But a flicker in his eyes suddenly turns the smile into something eerily smarmy. “Does that mean you wouldn’t object to me getting some action? Maybe I can entice Carlos into our room for a little makeout sesh...or even some over the clothes activities,” he suggests with a shimmy of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the old horny-as-fuck Jay we all know and love. Welcome back.” Evie says, tilting her head at him with an overstated eyeroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I take it that’s a no then?” He pouts out his lip at her, doing his best to look pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Evie huffs. “Do you really think no one would notice if you took someone else besides me into </span>
  <em>
    <span>our room</span>
  </em>
  <span>? C’mon Jay, be serious. Don’t you think I’d be doing the same with Mal if I thought I could get away with it? We’re NOT taking that risk. You know better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, little Fun-sucker,” he teases, giving Evie a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Evie sits in silence for a moment, thinking. “Don’t you think, if you don’t let your dick get in the way, you might discover that you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>really like</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?” Evie asks, glancing at Jay. “I think you should give Carlos, and yourself, the chance you really deserve, to see if there’s potential. For a REAL relationship. Maybe, just maybe, Jay, he’ll be the one that makes you drop those </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> pickup lines and gets you to finally ask someone out like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real gentleman</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay sighs and turns to her. “Yeah, I know Eves, ok? I’ll try, but no promises. You know this is totally not, my, you know...comfort zone.” Evie smiles, nodding slowly in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks ahead on the trail, then gestures to Evie. “Now that you’ve successfully cockblocked me, do you think we can try to catch up? I can barely see anyone else, they’re probably already into the woods by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie brightens, flashing a smile at Jay. “Oh! I can do this! I’ve seen this plenty of times in movies. Watch!” She dips forward in her saddle, almost into a racing stance and squeezes her legs again while she whips the reins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s heart drops. He can already see what’s about to happen and it’s too late to stop it. “No, Evie, wait! Don’t -- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden jolt forward throws Evie back into the saddle, slamming her butt down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She squeals in surprise, her eyes snapping shut when she registers the pain. They fly back open quickly when her body starts bouncing rapidly. The beach scenery is zooming past her, and she can faintly hear yelling behind her. The wind whipping in her face is making it almost impossible to hear anything but her own heart pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around for Jay, only then realizing he must be the one yelling. She’s coming upon the rest of the guests quickly, and she tenses when she sees all the horses blocking her way. Her horse veers off, and she catches her breath as she feels the bump of the uneven earth when the horse leaves the smoothness of the trail and clambers into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels the close brush of shoulders and hair as she whips past, which urges her to find her voice and start screaming. But her sounds are taken so quickly in the rush of air as they fly through the woods. She can see and feel branches and leaves tearing through her hair and whipping at her face. She’s too paralyzed with fear to try any other commands, so she just grips the reins as tightly as she can, closing her eyes again and silently wishing for Jay to get to her already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu--EVIE!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jay whips the reins on his horse, breaking into a gallop as fast as he can after Evie. He knew immediately when she started leaning forward into race mode this wasn’t going to end well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her horse took off like a shot. Jay barely had time to understand what was happening before she was already halfway down the beach, about to overtake the other guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s a decent rider, but he’s never had to race a horse before, and now he’s frantic to get his to move faster so he can catch the black spotted one pulling away from him, his friend perched on top frozen in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he hears her scream his heart only races faster, and he jams his calves against his horse’s sides to coax out more speed. When he approaches the largest crowd of riders he spies a flash of purple, and in a desperate effort shouts to her. “Help! That’s Evie!” He speeds past the group, hearing someone (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Audrey?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) shout, “Go! You’re faster!” He breathes a tiny sigh of relief when he hears another set of hooves coming up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal flies by him at lightning speed, closing in quickly on Evie. In a few seconds she’s already close enough to reach for her reins. Jay focuses on getting to them to help, but in an instant he’s upon them, Mal having already calmed Evie’s horse down to a trot. He hears Mal speaking slowly in a calm voice to soothe the animal as it slows its stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok girl, you’re ok. That’s a good girl,” Mal coos, petting the horse’s mane once she brings it to a full stop. Her eyes shoot up to Evie when she hears a tiny hiccup. Mal stares, brows furrowed in concern, when she sees the girl’s eyes wide and brimming with tears, a look of sheer terror fixed on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncertain of what to do, Mal chooses to continue her coos, but instead directs them at Evie, trying to soothe her too. “It’s ok, you’re ok.” She reaches forward to place a hand over Evie’s, shocking her back to life. She looks down at her covered hand, quiet and observing. When she looks back up to Mal, her lips turn lightly into the beginnings of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” Mal coos again to Evie. She bursts out into giggles, and soon Mal joins her, neither breaking eye contact with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay watches the entire rescue with a wide grin, the fear ebbing away to warmth at Evie’s current joyful state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal, you weren’t kidding about being a good rider. Damn,” Jay comments, offering her a high five. “You’re probably the best I’ve seen.Thanks for saving our Princess here, she really had me worried.” He looks to Evie with a tinge of sadness in his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too sweet, babe, but I’m fine.” She says, reaching her free hand out to clasp onto his for a brief second, her other hand still underneath Mal’s. “But yes, thank you Mal. You saved my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, no big deal,” Mal dismisses the praise with a wave of her arm. “I’m just glad you’re ok. Now, are you NOT going to take off anymore like you’re in some wild west movie? Or do I have to escort you back to the picnic to make sure you stay safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the rest of the group approaching them now, Jay gets an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Miss Purple, I think it would be a great idea if you could escort her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls gape at Jay, mouths hanging open. “I-I’m sorry?” Evie asks, utterly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, this is not your sport, ok? You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky you didn’t get seriously hurt just now. I think you’ve had enough for today.” He tilts his head and touches her shoulder reassuringly. “Mal’s a fucking awesome rider. If she’s ok with taking you back, she can make sure you’re safe and hopefully give you some advice on your...technique,” he chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie sighs, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. “I guess you’re right. It’s probably better I go back anyway, I think I’m still shaky,” she stretches a hand out in front of her, noting the tiny tremors that are still visible. “If Mal doesn’t mind, I’m all for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nods, leaning forward to reach for Evie’s reins, helping to turn her horse around. “Sure thing. I wouldn’t want the Princess to get into any more trouble,” she adds with a wicked grin as they start a slow pace back down the path.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay waves as Evie and Mal head back to the picnic. The guests start closing in on his location along the trail, and he can see Snow’s confused eyes looking up to him as they approach. Her mouth hangs open, still a little stunned at what she had witnessed. Christian sees her distress and addresses Jay for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok? Evie’s good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, little hiccup. Princess thought it’d be a good idea to try to race. Don’t think she had any idea she could go that fast.” He says with a loud snort and a smile. “She’s fine though. A little freaked, so Mal offered to take her back for a little rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow visibly relaxes, sinking her shoulders and offers Jay a pleased smile. “Thank goodness. Thank you Jay. Were you going to file in line and join us for the rest of the ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, craning his neck to act like he’s casually looking for an opening. His smile spreads wide at the white curls he’d hoped to find, immediately turning his horse into line next to the cute freckled boy who’s already flashing him a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay!” Carlos chirps. He startles at his own high-pitched enthusiasm, and tries clearing his throat. “I’m glad you and Evie are ok. Everyone saw what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A genuine look of relief reflects through his dark brown eyes as he surveys Jay. Jay returns the looks with a sincere smile. He  can’t ignore the stirring feelings pooling in his stomach when he’s with Carlos, and in his mind he silently thanks Evie for convincing him to keep his raging hormones in check and give himself the chance to learn more about the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A head pokes out from behind Carlos, with the same discerning glare that’s been glued to Jay for days. He resists the urge to curl his lips in anger at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really glad she’s ok, man. I’m glad you and Mal got back to her in time.” Doug looks back to the route Mal and Evie just took. “So tell me, why is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal </span>
  </em>
  <span>taking her back? Seems to me that should be her boyfriend’s job, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what she wanted Doug. What do you want me to tell you?” Jay says with a shrug. “I think she didn’t want to spoil my fun.” He avoids Doug’s eyes, instead turning to Carlos with a wink. Carlos smiles coyly, but then turns away, keeping his eyes along the trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay hears Doug huff and can’t resist a little smirk. This little game with Doug is becoming deliciously satisfying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group starts to circle back around to make the trek back to the beach for the picnic, and there’s a comfortable silence for a few minutes as everyone situates themselves to the new route. Once steadily moving, Jay casts a side glance to Carlos, mouth feeling a little dry as he attempts </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation. At least, normal to everyone else. Communication without flirty comments or pickup lines are not considered the norm for anyone that knows Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Doug. You’re still studying architecture, right?” Doug perks an eyebrow at his question, but nods his head. “How’s school going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good…” He answers slowly. His look is quizzical, not trusting where Jay is going with this. But he decides to continue. “Midterms were a bitch, but I actually think my finals won’t be too bad. I just need to make sure my final building project is submitted on time, but I’m in a good place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great to hear, man. Glad things are going well.” He turns to Carlos, resisting the urge to trace along his smattering of freckles with his eyes. “So, Carlos. What are you in school for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos visibly perks at the question, his eyes glowing bright with excitement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, is he this geeked just because I asked about school?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jay doubts he’s ever seen anyone get so excited when being asked about their education. His reaction is damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Jay doubts he’d forget ever seeing something like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cool it, Jay. Focus on talking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m studying to become a veterinarian.” He says with a big smile. “So right now I’m finishing up my Bachelor’s Degree in biological science. Once I graduate I’ll be getting my Doctorate in veterinary medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finishing your degree?” Jay was a little taken aback. Carlos seemed to be slightly younger than he and Doug, by maybe a couple of years or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Carlos is wicked smart,” Doug tells him. “He graduated high school at sixteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Jays stares, obviously impressed. “And you’re an animal lover then? I mean, obviously, right? You can’t be a vet and not care about animals, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos giggles at him, causing the cutest nose wrinkle. “I mean, you probably can, but that’s not me. I love animals. In fact, someday I hope to open my own veterinary clinic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay has never seen Carlos so bright and happy, and he loves it. He leans forward to give him a light pat on the knee. “That’s great Carlos! Helping animals like that is noble. You’re a really impressive guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos drops his eyes down as his beautiful pink flush dusts his cheeks. This time Jay is proud of the flush, because his honest opinion of Carlos is what caused it. Carlos impresses Jay more and more every time they talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path opens back up to the beach, and they can see the torch lights and blankets already laid out, pink petals strewn across cloud blue blankets, with a few pink peonies settled in the center of each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guests all start to slowly shuffle their way to the rows of fencing where the horses were originally tied, white suited attendants patiently waiting to help secure the harnesses properly for each horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approach their original destination, Doug turns to show Jay a tiny sneer. “Well thanks for the company Jay, but I’m sure your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> could use some help. Jay flinches and sneers back. Doug’s favorite word must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, he’s spat it at him enough for Jay to wonder if he knows any others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay waves Doug a way, holding back his look of disgust.“Dude, she’s been back, remember? I’m about to go check on her, but I doubt she needs my help. Mal’s got the horse thing covered way better than I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doug rolls his eyes as he swings his legs to dismount. Jay just takes a flying leap down and sticks his landing perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushes over to Carlos, who’s dropping his legs over to one side already and waving around his foot to try to locate the stirrup. “Need some help?” He purrs, touching a light hand to Carlos’ side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay pulls back when he feels Carlos stiffen under his touch. He twists back onto the horse, sitting for a moment, his face now impossibly red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no. I’m ok. I probably shouldn’t be getting another helping hand.” Jay can’t hide the instant look of disappointment on his face. “Doug’s right, you should probably be checking on Evie. Your girlfriend needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos dips his head silently, then returns to his dismount. Jay watches him, reaching up a hand to rub at the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...guess you’re right. I’ll go find her. I’ll see you at the picnic though?” Jay steps back a little as Carlos finally lands on the ground. When he looks up he sees how close he landed to Jay, their chests only inches apart. His eyes widen in surprise but he doesn’t step back. He quietly nods to Jay, locked into his eyes until a hand grabs Carlos by the arm and pulls him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you later Jay.” Doug snorts at him, dragging Carlos along, who offers Jay a final glance and smile before taking Doug’s lead. Jay sighs dejectedly while watching them go, then marches off to find Evie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Princess, we’re almost back. Let’s try one more command,” Mal says with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie smiles proudly and nods at her. They’ve been practicing the entire trip back, and she’s surprisingly happy with how much easier riding a horse has become to her in just a few short minutes. Her fear has quickly faded underneath an eagerness to succeed at each new command. It might be partly to savor the impressed looks that Mal’s been throwing her way, but she’s not caring to understand the reasons for now, only focusing on each new lesson as they’re given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, start to tighten your entire body. No, no, don’t squeeze anything,” Mals says as she sees Evie press her legs together. “The point is the horse not feeling you respond to its movements, which starts to signal to him that you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie tries what Mal says and notices the horse starting to slow. She can’t resist widening her smile. “It’s working! I’m doing it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nods, smiling brightly. “Yeah, you’re doing great.” She looks up to see how close they are to the horse drop off. “...ok, it looks like we’re about ready to stop. Now, I want you to firmly hold the reins, pulling back as you say ‘whoa’ to him. Keep your upper body straight, the only movement he should feel is the reins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie does as she’s told. “Whoa!” She states firmly and pulls the reins, marvelling at how quickly the horse comes to a halt. She can’t break from her wide toothy smile, and she looks at Mal flushed and beaming with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it! I can’t believe it. I rode a horse today. And I don’t feel freaked out or afraid! Well except maybe for that minute I thought I was going to fly off and get trampled, but now I feel great! This was actually fun” Mal shakes her head at Evie’s rambling, smiling to herself as she jumps off her own horse, grabbing the reins to give to a waiting attendant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal then walks up to Evie’s horse and takes the reins from her hands, giving them to another attendant to hold. She looks back up to Evie with a warm smile, offering her hand. Evie can feel her face burning. She’s sure her flush is now dark red as she accepts Mal’s hand, turning herself on her horse and sliding off to jump down. Mal’s other hand shoots up to her waist as she descends, steadying her to land on her feet. Evie and Mal stare at each other for what feels like minutes, Evie’s enthusiasm gradually softening to admiration as she looks into Mal’s beautiful green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes out of it when she squeezes her hand and feels Mal squeeze back. She pulls back quickly, dropping her hand to her side with an embarrassed chuckle. “Let’s...go see if we can find a good place to sit for the picnic,” she says, pointing at the blankets laid out on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk slowly, side by side, stealing glances at each other. “You know, you’re a great instructor.” Evie offers through a sideways look. “Have you ever considered teaching? You have the patience for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal scoffs at the suggestion. “No one’s ever told me I’m patient before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never felt rushed. And you never made me feel like you were frustrated either. Which is amazing because I’m a FREAK when it comes to horses.” They both burst out laughing. “I’m serious though,” Evie comments as their laughter dies down. “I’m not easy to teach, and you were great. You have real talent as a teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Mal says, her smile warm and appreciative. “I have thought about it, but not with horseback riding, actually. That’s really just a skill I picked up, not a passion of mine. I spent a lot of time with my Aunt Rory and Uncle Phil growing up, so they occupied my time with riding. Audrey loves it, so they were hoping we might bond over it.” She giggles a little at the idea. “We actually did, if I’m being honest. Even though I’m better than her at it, she still feels like she can brag to others. She says she taught me everything I know. And as long as she has bragging rights, you know she’s happy.” The girls laugh and nod to each other. Both understand Audrey’s drive to be or have the best of everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal purses her lips in thought. “I think, if I were to teach anything, it would be art, but I’m not sure I’d be good at it. I think I’m much better at creating my own with that then trying to explain to others how to do it,” she comments, chuckling to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I bet you could teach art. I haven’t seen any of your work yet, but I’m sure you’re good.” Evie smirks, not meeting Mal’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal perks an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At breakfast, I could see the passion in your eyes when you were buried in your sketchbook. You were really absorbed in your work. People who are that intense about their art are always ridiculously talented.” Evie finally turns to look Mal’s way, surprised to see a light flush on her cheeks. “Besides,” she adds, “anyone actually considering teaching art must really love it.” Mal nods at that, a small snicker escaping her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not sure that would make me a good artist or teacher, but I’ll let you see some of my art soon enough. Then you can tell me if you were right to give me such high praise already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that,” Evie replies with breathy excitement. “But I already know I’m not wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal smiles and tips her head down as they walk, leaning to bump into Evie’s shoulder. She stumbles with a giggle, bumping Mal back even harder, and she jerks her head up in surprise at Evie’s strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal has both girls shooting their gaze forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Evie!!” They spot a colorful girl running towards them, with auburn curls piled high and arms outstretched. She squeals once more right before she pounces on the blue-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie oomphs as the wind is knocked out of her, feeling tiny arms gripping her tightly just above her waist. She smiles as she pats the auburn hair, then leans forward to wrap her arms around the small girls back, encasing her in an awkward hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Dizzy,” she coos, planting a soft kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Evie, I’ve missed you SO much! I’ve been waiting all morning to see you and I’ve been watching for the horses to come in and YOU were the first one in so I found you SO easy! You look so pretty!”</p><p>Dizzy’s talking a mile a minute and won’t stop smiling. She’s hugging Evie so tight at the same time, and Evie can feel her tiny fingers digging into the base of her ribs, but it doesn’t matter. She can’t stop smiling. This little girl, her cousin Dizzy, is her whole world.</p><p>“You’re so sweet, Diz, thank you.” She beams at her, rubbing circles into her back. “I’ve missed you too, beautiful girl.” </p><p>Dizzy pulls back quickly and grabs her, leaning her body weight forwards as she drags Evie along. “C’mon! Snow asked me to save her a blanket, I have a place for us!”</p><p>Evie jolts forward and instinctively grabs Mal’s hand to take her along. They let Evie drag them, giggling quietly as they stumble along together until they’re standing in front of one of the blankets closest to the water. Evie stops to take in the beautiful image of the radiant sun beating on the water, sparkling on gentle waves. She closes her eyes for a moment, listening to the soothing swell of the ocean, and letting the gentle breeze tousle her hair.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful and peaceful here,” she breathes quietly, eyes still closed. But the silence is gone all too soon, when a nasally screech sends her and Mal spinning on their heels.</p><p>“Maaalllll!” </p><p>Audrey’s huffing and stomping her way over to them, cheeks pink and flustered. She stops right in front of Mal, who has her mouth clamped shut while watching her cousin approach them. Evie can see her cheeks puffing up, and she snickers when she realizes how hard Mal is trying to stifle a laugh.</p><p>“I told you to go <em> save </em> her, not disappear and not come back!” Audrey exclaims, arms flying up in frustration. “We had no idea where you went! Mom and dad have barely seen you all day.”</p><p>The smile fades from Mal’s face as she shrugs her shoulders. “Sorry Auds, I didn’t realize you guys were missing me. I was just making sure Evie got back safe.” She gestures to the bluenette, who smiles sweetly at Audrey.</p><p>“It was my fault Audrey, I’m sorry. She really saved me today, so I asked her to take me back and give me some tips on my form so that wouldn’t happen again. Thanks so much for letting me borrow her.” Evie smiles her kindest smile, complete with teeth and a flutter of eyelashes.</p><p>Audrey exhales loudly and rolls her eyes, tilting her head to the sky to make her gesture obnoxiously obvious. “Whatever.” She looks directly at Mal, hands firmly on her hips. “Are you going to eat with us then? Mom and Dad want to see you at least a little bit this entire trip.” She points over to the food, noting the line starting to build. “They’re already waiting, let’s go.”</p><p>As Audrey storms off towards the food, Mal turns to Evie, sighing sadly. “Sorry, I guess I’ll catch you later?” She grabs Evie’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Evie’s breath hitches as she basks in the soft grip of Mal’s hand on hers. She fights the urge to look down and gaze at the interaction like a lovesick dope. Instead, she turns the corners of her mouth up slightly and nod, exhaling sadly as she feels Mal’s hand slip when she turns to walk away.</p><p>“Evesie?” Evie’s lips curl up when she hears Dizzy use her nickname. She turns to look at the bright-eyed girl. “I didn’t get to meet your friend.”</p><p>“I know, Diz. It’s ok. I’ll definitely introduce you soon. You’ll really like her,”</p><p>“Oh, for sure! Her hair is so pretty! So purpley and fun! She’ll fit in great with us.” She giggles as she grabs at her colorful t-shirt, pulling it out to show off the patches of fabric that cover it, all different colors and patterns.</p><p>Evie just laughs, shaking her head. “You know it, Diz.” </p><p>Loud chatter erupts from behind them. Turning around, Evie sees all the guests conversing as they walk towards the blankets, having returned from the ride and dropped off their horses. She spots Jay, walking with Carlos, Doug, and Chad. While three of the boys seem to be having a casual conversation, Chad is hanging to the side, only glancing at them briefly. His eyes are glazed over and he looks painfully bored. She does notice a flicker of excitement in his eyes the moment he looks up at the group, until she realizes he’s actually looking over Jay’s shoulder at Audrey. She and Mal are grabbing plates in line. With the way she’s shoving a plate into Mal’s chest, Evie can guess she’s probably still irritated with her.</p><p>She rolls her eyes at the thought, then turns back to study Chad. He’s gazing at Audrey with his head tilted and mouth hanging open, not hiding his longing for the brunette even a little bit.</p><p>Seeing Chad like this spurs an idea in Evie’s head, and she just <em> can’t </em> ignore it. It's too good. She normally doesn’t like to exploit feelings, but desperate times call for desperate measures. </p><p>That is, a desperate need to be with Mal, which, to Evie, is good enough reason for just about anything right now.</p><p>Just beyond Chad she spots Snow walking towards her, arms linked with their mother. Grimhilde has a sour look on her face, like she just sucked down a lemon. Evie cringes when she realizes it’s meant for her. She’s definitely not in any rush to face that scowl. </p><p>Now seems as good a time as any to set her plan in motion.</p><p>“Diz, I’ll be right back. Save a place for me, ok?” Dizzy nods, still smiling happily.</p><p>“Of course! I’ll grab food with Snow and Auntie Grimhilde and meet you back at the blanket. See you soon!”</p><p>Dizzy sends her a haphazard wave as she walks away, first stopping briefly in front of Snow and Grimhilde.</p><p>“Hello mother. Snow,” she says with a polite nod. “I’m going to grab food and see about my boyfriend, and then I’ll join you to eat in a moment, ok?”</p><p>“Of course!” Snow says, smiling sweetly.</p><p>“Excellent, dear,” Grimhilde agrees, nodding curtly at Evie. “You should check on Jay, that poor boy’s been abandoned for much too long today. You should spend more time doting on him. Better he get that from you so he won’t have to seek it elsewhere, hmmm?” Grimhilde smiles through pursed lips, and Snow mimics the smile to Evie also, eyes crossing quickly before their mother notices.</p><p>Evie fights back a smile to Snow and tips her head at Grimhilde. “Yes mother, I agree. I’ll see you shortly.” </p><p>With her back turned, she crosses her eyes back at Snow as she leaves, elliciting a quiet snort from her sister. She grins to herself, thankful for her sister’s presence in moments like this.</p><p>Evie saunters up to Jay and hooks her arm through his, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. </p><p>“Hey baby. How was the ride? I missed you.” She turns to face him and fakes a precious pout, complete with a full bottom lip. </p><p>“I missed you too, Princess. The ride was fun, I had a great <em> view. </em>” He says, saving the implication just for her. She grins and subtly tips her head toward Carlos with a wink to Jay. She then turns completely to face Carlos, Doug and Chad.</p><p>“How about you boys? Did you enjoy your horse ride on the beach?”</p><p>Doug just nods, but Carlos beams brightly. “It was really fun! I don’t get the chance to ride horses much, and I never have on a beach! It was beautiful! I would love to be able to do that again sometime.” He bounces giddily as he talks, and Jay can’t hide the grin on his face as he watches the boy’s bubbling excitement. </p><p>Chad stays rigid and stone faced as they talk, and Evie looks over to him curiously when she notices his disinterest. </p><p>“Chad? You’re not enjoying yourself?” He glances at her and shrugs, not making a sound.</p><p>“That’s too bad. I know someone that would have had a better time too if you had ridden with her.” His head shoots up to look at Evie, eyes wide. </p><p>“Wait, who? <em> Who wanted to ride with me? </em>?” The poor guy sounds SO desperate.</p><p>Evie keeps a straight face, pushing down all urges to smile, and waves a finger to gesture in front of her. “Audrey. She was just saying how she’s barely seen you this week. She’s <em> really </em> hoping you get to spend more time together.”</p><p>The way Chad scrambles to stand up straight, smooth his hair down and compose himself is so laughable the chuckle escapes Evie’s lips before she can even think to suppress it. Luckily, Chad’s too lost in looking at Audrey to even notice. He gives Evie a wink before he marches towards Audrey, pausing when he notices his awkwardly eager walk, and then dropping his shoulders to relax, trying to act more cool and casual in his stride.</p><p>Evie's smile turns smug as she watches Chad approach Audrey. She looks to Jay, who has his eyebrows raised at her in a confused stare. She pulls at his arm to get him to start walking.</p><p>“Come on, let’s grab some food.” She leans towards Carlos and Doug. “He’ll be back in a moment boys. You should get something to eat too, before the line gets too long!”</p><p> “So, do you wanna tell me what that was all about? With Chad?” Jay asks as they walk to the buffet line, eyebrows still perked in curiosity. He picks up plates for them and hands one to Evie. </p><p>“You’ll see,” she says with a wink. “You could say I <em> might </em> be using him, just a little bit, but it’s all for a good cause.” She motions to her right, where Chad and Audrey are talking. They watch Chad’s meager attempts to be suave, as Audrey stands tense and annoyed in front of him. She finally relents and waves for him to join her and Mal as they get their plates. He practically skips behind them joyfully, and Jay lets out a chortle when he sees Chad’s goofy grin. But when he spots Mal’s irritated face glaring at Chad as he wedges himself between the girls, he deduces Evie’s plan and turns to her with a wicked grin.</p><p>“You are devious, Eves. I had no idea you could be so calculating!” She gives him a playful nudge and shakes her head. </p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, my handsome jock,” she giggles. “But let’s hope this plays out in my favor.”</p><p>They fill their plates quietly, in awe of the amazing spread in front of them. Jay piles his plate with a few different sandwiches, chips, and even adds some fruits and vegetables at Evie’s prodding. Evie happily fills her plate with salad and fruit. They both sneak a cookie, which Evie shovels in her mouth quickly, leaning into Jay and keeping an eye out for her mom. Jay leans back to keep her shielded as she gulps down her treat. </p><p>“It looks like Christian and Snow are dividing and conquering,” he points out to Evie. She glances over to Dizzy’s blanket and spies Snow and Grimhilde with her, while Christian is a couple of blankets over, waving at Doug and Carlos to join him.</p><p>“Are you suggesting we part ways again, sweetie?” She ponders coyly. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were interested in someone besides your <em> girlfriend </em>.”</p><p>He chuckles at that, shaking his head. “I might say the same about you, Princess,” he quips. Jay dips in close to her ear then. “Besides, best if I’m not around if and when your plan plays out, right?”</p><p>She nods in agreement, turning back to look at Mal, who’s now following behind Audrey and Chad to sit at her blanket with her Aunt Aurora and Uncle Phillip. She still looks very perturbed, and Evie’s stomach tightens with hopefulness for her plan at that sight.</p><p>“At least I can explain that away to mom since Christian is separate, too.” She drops a peck to Jay’s cheek and smiles close to his face. “Go have fun with Carlos, you smitten little dork.”</p><p>Jay just sticks out his tongue and touches her cheek with it, making her coil back in disgust and start rubbing her face with the back of her hand. He chuckles as he walks away, leaving her standing there red-faced and glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Evie hears is Dizzy’s high pitched chatter as she walks back to the blanket. The sweet girl is always so passionate about everything, and Evie finds it to be nothing less than completely adorable. </p><p>Right now she’s vigorously describing the rest of her school year to Snow, who is nodding as quickly as she can to each of Dizzy’s stories while Grimhilde keeps her lips puckered tightly, poking a fork lazily at her salad.</p><p>“And two weeks after our final tests, we’re going to have a graduation! For junior high. Which I know is not as big of a deal as high school or college, but we get to wear robes and they’re going to call our names and we’re going to each walk on stage and get a diploma! And I really want you and Auntie Grimhilde and Evesie to come because you mean so so much to me, and it would be so so special to me if you were there to see me walk...oh, Evesie! There you are!”</p><p>Dizzy screeches happily as she launches herself off the blanket and latches to Evie’s side for another hug. Evie balances her plate to avoid dropping it as she hugs the auburn-haired girl against her.</p><p>“We were just talking about my graduation! I really really hope you can come!” The girl squeals as she drags Evie down to sit. </p><p>Evie’s eyes light up as she looked at the girl’s eager expression.”Of course, Diz. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>Dizzy beams at Evie, but jerks her head around suddenly when she feels a firm hand grip her bicep. “Dizzy, darling, outbursts like that are NOT appropriate. Let’s please act like ladies and keep our shouting to a minimum.” Grimhilde’s pinched mouth and flared nostrils do little to hide her contempt at her niece’s actions.</p><p>Dizzy’s demeanor turns sheepish as she curls in her shoulders and drops her head. “I’m sorry Auntie,” she whimpers quietly. Evie huffs as she wraps an arm around Dizzy’s shoulder. She avoids her mom’s eyes, and instead offers Dizzy a warm smile.</p><p>“Evie!” Snow declares, drawing attention back to herself. “Mom and I were just talking about all the wedding plans for this week. I told you what her and I talked about for the ceremony, remember? With the flower arches and matching bouquets?” Evie flashed a smile at Snow and glanced back to her mom, who...was...<em> smiling </em>. Grimhilde’s teeth, not sneering? That’s a rare sight.</p><p>“You girls do both have lovely taste,” she told them, practically beaming. “It will be an absolutely beautiful ceremony, I’m sure.”</p><p>Grimhilde turns to Snow, placing a hand over hers. “Snow, I’m delighted for you that you’ve found such a gentleman like Christian. Now that he’s taking on leadership responsibilities at the Naval Academy, he will be very well set to provide for you both. I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful future together.”</p><p>“Thank you, mother,” Snow replies, putting her other hand on top of Grimhilde’s.</p><p>Grimhilde turns to face Evie “I do hope the same for you, darling. You deserve a man capable of taking care of you properly. I think Jay will have real potential to be that for you. Tell me, what is he studying in college again?”</p><p>Evie’s grin spread wide. She couldn’t even be frustrated with her mom’s own archaic ideas of men at the moment. She was so damn proud of her friend, she loved to brag.</p><p>“Sports Sciences. He’s on a football scholarship right now, so he’s hoping to play professionally and then move to coaching once he retires from doing that.” She peeks over to his blanket where she can see him gesturing wildly at Doug for some reason, smiling to herself as she watches him.</p><p>“Very impressive,” Grimihlde replies, following Evie’s eyes to him. “Camelot’s team has been doing very well this season, and Jay has been their star player. I have no doubt he’ll easily go professional.” She narrows her eyes, still watching Jay. “And with his skill level and charisma coaching will come naturally to him, I’m sure.” </p><p>She finally pulls her eyes from him and looks back to Evie. “You’re a very lucky girl, Evie, if you can keep his interest. You’ll both have a very lucrative future together.”</p><p>Evie can’t deny that the thought of her and Jay growing up and being successful together in their respective careers gives her a warm feeling. Now that they’ve both decided the futures they want to pursue, they’ve been nothing but supportive of each other, and she’s so thankful they have that together. </p><p>But Evie has a feeling that’s not exactly what her mom was thinking when she made that comment. She keeps her eyes on Grimhilde, smile frozen in place, to wait for what’s coming. Her mom has not been nearly as critical of her life as usual in this discussion. Though it’s possible that the prospect of Jay<em> could be </em> distracting to her, Evie somehow doubts it.</p><p>“You know, darling, if you are able to snag him as a husband, you’d do best to drop that silly design business so you can focus on <em> Jay’s </em> career, and what you can do to please him.”</p><p><em> There it is </em>. Evie is prepared at least this time. She fights back the tension in her jaw, does her best to unball her fists. There’s no point in trying to argue with her mom, she’s set in her mind of the need for her daughters to have a man to submit to, with no desire to see them succeed on their own. </p><p>Snow knows too, which is why she sits and remains painfully quiet, watching Evie and trying to radiate support through her looks, willing her sister to remain calm under Grimhilde’s scrutiny.</p><p>Evie exhales slowly, her smile never faltering. “Yes, mother. I’ll definitely consider that once Jay’s career progresses.”</p><p>Grimhilde’s mouth spreads into a smug grin, pleased with Evie’s response. “Very good, dear,” she replies, sitting straighter, chin tilting up in mild satisfaction.</p><p>A shriek has everyone’s gaze shooting to the next blanket, where Audrey is embracing Chad tightly. He’s hugging her back, face lit up with sheer joy. Dangling from her fingers is a shiny gold bracelet, a gift from Chad in an attempt to win her favor. Aurora and Phillip are smiling warmly, and they’re all chattering excitedly over the reunited couple.</p><p>Except, that is, for Mal. While she’s trying to mask her sneer, Evie notices her annoyance, arms crossed as she stares through the sickeningly affectionate pair.</p><p>She’s jerked away from the sight when a loud clap startles her. </p><p>“Oh!” Grimhilde exclaims with delight. “Audrey and Chad, they’re together! How wonderful. Aurora and Phillip must be so pleased. I have to go offer my congratulations. If you’ll excuse me dears, I’ll be back shortly.”</p><p>Grimhilde stands gingerly, carefully brushing off her pants and smoothing her blouse. She tucks loose hairs back into her bun with her fingertips, tipping her head at her daughters and Dizzy before sauntering away.</p><p>Evie breathes a sigh of relief, turning to Snow with a smirk. But she’s surprised to see a stern look on her sister’s face, aimed at her. Evie furrows her brow in confusion, meeting Snow’s gaze.</p><p>Snow leans forward to pat Evie’s hand. “You <em> know </em> I understand why we let mom go off on her tangents, but I’m starting to think <em> maybe </em> you shouldn’t let her.” </p><p>Evie’s mouth hangs open in shock. There’s no way she heard her sister correctly. Did she?</p><p>“W-why would you say that? You know there’s no point in arguing with mom. She’s never seen us as anything but future trophy wives, and she <em> never </em> will.”</p><p>Snow shakes her head, waving her hand as if to shoo away her sister’s point. “I know. But it doesn’t matter what she thinks. <em> You </em> really are amazing Evie. You’re already a successful fashion designer. Your clothes are so impressive. YOU, are impressive” Snow gently squeezes the hand she was patting, lifting it up to hold to her chest. “And I want so much for you to be happy. To <em> be with </em> the person that makes you happy, whoever it is. You deserve that. I don’t <em> care </em> what mom says, and neither should you. You should feel proud of who you are.” </p><p>Evie opens her mouth, eager to dismiss her sister, not wanting to face the excruciating debasement of her mother. But a tiny, desperate voice cuts in.</p><p>“Evesie? W-why can’t...you be happy?” <em> Goodness </em>, Dizzy looks so heartbroken it makes her stomach knot.</p><p>“It’s, complicated, Diz,” Evie explains, twitching a smile as she reaches out to run a hand through auburn curls.</p><p>“But, I don’t understand,” Dizzy looks up at her, brows knitted together. “You’re so brave and strong, and, you’re...creative and smart and so nice and good to people. You’re not afraid to be whatever you want to be! You’re...who I want to be like when I’m grown up. W-Why wouldn’t you...be happy?”</p><p>Evie quickly wraps Dizzy in a hug, tears pricking at her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my Dizzy, you don’t need to be like me! You’re going to do so many wonderful things because <em> you are </em>so brave and strong. You don’t need a role model, especially not a mess like me.” </p><p>Snow wraps them both in a hug, resting her arms on their shoulders. “You are a good role model Evie. Just, let yourself be happy. For you, for me, and for Dizzy. Think about it, ok?” Evie bobs her head in silent agreement. </p><p>They pull away from each other at the sound of a loud cough above them.</p><p>“Am I, interrupting?” Mal says, smirking. “I was hoping I could join you. I need a break from the...<em> happy </em>couple.” She looks over her shoulder at Audrey and Chad, her lips curling back in disgust. “I can’t even get a word in with Aunt Rory anymore since Grimhilde joined us.”</p><p>“Of course!” Evie shouts, louder than she wanted to. She shrinks back a little as she withdraws from Snow and Dizzy, patting the blanket next to her. “We’d love that.”</p><p>Dizzy perks up as Mal plops down on the blanket. “Hi! I’m Dizzy,” she smiles brightly, waving a hand at her.</p><p>“Oh! Mal, this is my cousin. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to introduce you.” Mal smiles as she shakes Dizzy’s hand.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Dizzy.” She lets go of her hand to point at Dizzy’s hair. “Your hair clips are beautiful.”</p><p>Dizzy raises a hand to her head and smiles, touching one of the bejeweled flower clips twisted into the crown. “Thanks! I made them myself. I’ll have a collection of them in my hair salon one day when I start my own.” Her eyes light up with excitement as she talks.</p><p>“Oh really?” Mal inquires, quirking her brow. Dizzy nods her head furiously, wrapping an arm around Evie to pull her close.</p><p>“I’m going to be a famous hairstylist, and Evie will be a famous fashion designer! She makes the best clothes and I can make anyone’s hair look pretty. Everyone will be begging us to style them.” Evie smiles and leans into Dizzy.</p><p>“Wow. Well don’t forget us little people when you become the <em> glam team </em>to the stars,” Mal quips, looking to Snow as she starts to snicker. Evie shakes her head and smiles at them.</p><p>“Oh, oh! You need to model for Evie! You <em> and </em> Snow! Wouldn’t they be great, Evie? Mal’s SO pretty.” Dizzy points to both, shaking her fingers eagerly. </p><p>“Yes, she’s <em> very </em> pretty Dizzy.” She smiles at Mal, throwing her a wink. A blush creeping up Mal’s cheeks leaves Evie tingling with satisfaction.</p><p>Snow, Mal and Evie listen intently as Dizzy continues to chatter about her hair salon plans, until a loud booming voice captures everyone’s attention.</p><p>“OY! PARTY’S HERE!”</p><p>A tall, muscular young man with tousled brown hair and piercing blue eyes is being greeted by Christian. They come in and hug each other broadly, finishing with firm slaps to the back. He’s dressed...almost provocatively, considering the occasion. Cotton pants grip firmly to muscular thighs and a tight rear end, while his red short sleeved button down doesn’t do much better to hide the rippling muscles in his chest and arms. And in case the implication of his build wasn’t enough through his clothes, he left the first 3 buttons of his shirt undone, exposing some of the cut definition in his pectorals.</p><p>Evie’s mouth hangs open in shock, but not from the young man’s borderline scandalous appearance. She already knows his face, very, very well. He was a big part of her life only three years ago. While she wouldn’t say their last encounter ended badly, the thought of the potential awkward encounters this week has her sucking in her breath, constricting her lungs to the point of practically bursting.</p><p>While she quietly curses, lamenting her luck, the man draws a girl to his side to introduce her to Christian. When Evie lays eyes on her, her brain starts shutting down. She can’t focus as she hears a low rumbling in her head, drowning out the sounds of the world around her.</p><p>The girl is beautiful, slim and strong-looking, with shiny, long dark brown hair with vivid teal streaks all over, pulled into tiny braids throughout her head. She’s wearing a dark teal v-neck shirt that complements her striking hair and dark jeans, which prompts a tiny smile from Evie. She used to tease the girl nonstop about her obsession with jeans. Well, at least she <em> did, </em> when they were still speaking to each other.</p><p>Evie is fixated on the couple, quietly watching as they follow Christian to his blanket. When Evie sees the girl start to look around, she freezes, waiting for her eyes to trail the crowd. She gasps faintly when deep, inky black eyes lock onto hers. The girl’s recognition has her smiling, showing perfectly white, gleaming teeth. She leans in to whisper to the young man, and then starts heading...to Evie’s blanket.</p><p>“Is that...who I think it is?” Snow looks at Evie, eyebrows raised. “Wait, both of them. They can’t be..?”</p><p>She jolts when she hears Snow’s voice. Evie almost forgot about everyone she was sitting with. Words weren’t coming to her, so instead she nods slowly, eyes never leaving the new arrival almost upon them. She’ll have a LOT to explain to Snow, but most of the story will have to wait until later.                                          </p><p>“Princess.” the girl states flatly, as she stands right in front of where Evie is sitting. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>“Uma.” Evie tries her best to keep her voice steady and even. “It has been. You look...good.” She forces herself to swallow quietly, but the lump in her throat is SO dry.</p><p>Uma smiles cordially, exposing more perfect white teeth. “So do you. I guess this year’s been pretty good to you.”</p><p>“Yes. I mean, so far so good,” she says, urging a smile to her lips.</p><p>They both start to snicker, eyes locked on each other for a few seconds, allowing the sounds of their laughter die down to an...uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Luckily, Dizzy’s not one for uncomfortable situations.</p><p>“Hi!” She practically shouts, jumping between the girls. “I’m Evie’s cousin Dizzy. Are you her friend?”</p><p>Uma glances down at Dizzy and shakes her hand, chuckling as she turns back to Evie.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Dizzy, this is Uma.” Evie then twists behind her to point out  the rest of the guests on the blanket to Uma. “And you know my sister Snow, and this is our new friend Mal.” Both girls wave cordially.</p><p>“Yes, hi Snow, it’s good to see you again. Congratulations.” Uma tips her head and smiles. “And Mal, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Evie patted the blanket next to her, gesturing to Uma, who drops down to sit. “Uma and I met at Camelot freshman year. We had the same statistics class, and we joined the same study group. She was pretty much hopeless with statistics, so I had to spend a lot of time helping her.” Uma smiles and shakes her head. “But she paid me back with rides to class on her bike. We got to be...really close...friends, really fast.”</p><p>She hears a giggle as a hand grips her arm, and Evie shifts her legs to properly face Uma. Uma’s leaning towards her, and Evie balks back when she sees how close they are to each other already.</p><p>“Of course, Princess. The closest of...friends,” Uma agrees, smiling as her eyes dart over Evie’s face, concentrating on her as if she’s drinking in every feature.</p><p>Evie clears her throat nervously, averting her eyes from Uma’s examination. But once she turns, she catches Mal studying her and Uma, eyebrows perked. Evie’s unsure if her expression is one of feigning interest, or if Mal is genuinely confused as to what’s going on between the two girls. </p><p>“So Uma, how’s school going? Evie told me you transferred to the Auradon Naval Academy this past fall, correct?” Snow inquired, pressing her hands into the blanket to bring herself closer to the brunette.</p><p>Evie breathed a small sigh of relief, blinking up at Snow and offering a grateful half smile.</p><p>“Yes, it’s great!” Uma beams at Snow. “My major is Oceanography now. I love it. I’ve met SO many people at the academy that love the ocean, like I do. Like Harry.” She waves over to Christian’s blanket, pointing out her wedding date. “He’s been really great. And he really loves assisting Christian. Actually, meeting them in the Introduction to Oceanography class is what helped me decide on my major. They really love what they do.”</p><p>“And so now you’re dating Harry?” Evie scoffs, almost under her breath. It surprises her a little that she lets that slip, but she tries not to show it, forcing a cool expression as she looks up at Uma.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Uma’s smile fades a little. “In the...loosest sense of the word.” She chuckles to herself, then puts her attention back to Evie. “Neither of us are really into...labels. We’ve tried that, and you know what? It’s never really worked out. For either of us.”</p><p>Uma’s look now has Evie’s face burning, and she drops her eyes to the ground as the flush creeps up her neck.</p><p>“Maybe we’re just not relationship people?” Uma cracks. “Well, whatever the reason, we’re doing really good. Just like this. If you want to call it something, what we have is...casual. We enjoy our time together, but we don’t get jealous. He can spend time with whoever he wants, and so can I. We’ve both had enough disappointment with regular relationships. We just want...to be happy. That’s all.”</p><p>Evie still refuses to look at anybody. The whole blanket is quiet, waiting for any response from her. Finally, Uma just sighs and stands up, brushing off her jeans.</p><p>“Well, I was told there’s not much time to eat, so I’m just going to grab something quick. I’ll be right back.” She gives a friendly wink to everyone, peeking at Evie quickly before walking away.</p><p>Snow, Mal, and Dizzy all continue to watch Evie as Uma leaves. After a minute of painful silence, Snow breaks it with a question she’s been dying to ask since the new couple arrived.</p><p>“Evie, that Harry...is it the one that, you...I thought he looked familiar, but it’s been a few years--”</p><p>“It IS,” Evie groans, burying her face in her hands. Snows puts a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gentle circles.</p><p>“Wait a minute.” Mal puts a hand up, trying to collect her thoughts. “Are you saying you know HARRY too?” Snow nods, Evie’s face still not visible. “How?”</p><p>Snow shrugs, still rubbing Evie’s shoulder. “That’s not my story to tell. If Evie wants to share her past, that’s up to her.”</p><p>Evie exhales deeply, dropping her shoulders. She turns her gaze up, meeting the looks of confusion and concern. </p><p>“I dated Harry.” She blurts out. Mal and Dizzy drop their mouths in shock, looking at each other before spinning back to Evie. </p><p>“Well, I didn’t see that coming.” Mal starts to snicker, but the distressed look on Evie’s face stops her abruptly.</p><p>“It was in high school, for two years. He was my first real boyfriend. My f-first...romantic, relationship...a-at all, actually.” Evie stammers out. She knows why <em> she </em> felt the need to make that clear, but she hopes Mal gets it, too. </p><p>She makes no expression of acknowledgement, but Mal is listening intently to Evie, chin resting in her hands as she keeps her eyes locked on the bluenette. She’ll take that as a good sign, for now.</p><p>“He wanted to stay together, after graduation. He asked me if I wanted to...to try it.” She sighs, glancing over to where he was seated, next to Christian. “But, I knew I didn’t <em> love </em> him. And he didn’t love me, not really. He was just...trying to be something h-he really...wasn’t.”</p><p>“What, was he trying to be?” Dizzy implores. Evie smiles at the girl’s wide eyes. Her naivety when it came to relationships has made her oh so curious.</p><p>“Monogamous,” she says with a smirk. “Honestly, this...casual relationship thing. With him, I’m not surprised. It seems like his...style. I’m just surprised he’s doing it with <em> her </em>.”</p><p>Evie chews her lip as she feels Mal studying her. Is it possible she’s figured out what Evie’s afraid to say?</p><p>Evie can feel a deep sense of longing creeping up into her chest, and she realizes, secretly, she <em> wants </em>Mal to figure it out. Maybe, if she found out the truth, it will save Evie from making any confessions that her mom might hear or find out about.</p><p>“So, why does that surprise you? About Uma?” Mal lifts an eyebrow, obviously curious. Evie starts to twist the sleeve of her red sweater between her fingers, clenching her teeth before she answers.</p><p>“Uma and I were really close for almost two years. We knew everything about each other. The Uma I knew was not about being...<em> casual </em> . She wanted--” Evie shuddered out a breath. “--love. She wanted to find love with... <em> someone </em>.</p><p>Mal was staring at her, silent, as if she was thinking. Behind her, Snow was biting her lip and looking on with concern. Evie straightens herself, shaking her head quickly. Sharing anymore at this point could be trouble.</p><p>“What do I know though? We haven’t talked in almost a year. She could be completely different by now.”</p><p>“You haven’t talked? What happened?” Dizzy’s shocked tone surprises Evie. “It just...she seems really nice. Why would you stop talking?”</p><p>“It was...we decided…” She huffs in frustration. “We had a fight, when she was deciding if she wanted to go to the Academy. I didn’t want her to leave m--. To leave.” Evie stutters. “When she did anyway, I was hurt. She was too, I think. Because I wasn’t being a-a good...a good friend. To her. Supporting what she wanted to do. So when she left, we just...stopped. No calls, no visiting. I don’t think either of us wanted to be first to apologize.” She laughs quietly. “And...here we are.”</p><p>Just then, Uma returns with a wide grin and a plate piled high with food, already shoving a roll into her mouth with her free hand. She chews her bite quickly and swallows it down with some effort.</p><p>“So, did I miss anything?” She asks, dropping down with her plate as she looks around the blanket.</p><p>“Nope!” Snow interjects loudly, popping the ‘p.’ “I’m just boring everyone with wedding planning talk. This week has been SO stressful.” She laughs and pats Evie on the shoulder. “My sister has been so patient, but now I’m dragging her friends into it too! If you don’t want to hear it anymore, please, stop me!”</p><p>“No, that sounds great!” Uma says, throwing a hand up. “Tell me, I’d love to hear what this week has in store.”</p><p><em> Me too </em>, Evie thinks, flashing Snow a grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Jay watches the young man curiously as he approaches with Christian. He recognized the girl he was with right away, but he doesn’t seem familiar. Uma had walked off, probably towards Evie, and he was dying to know how she was handling it. </p><p>But before he can even glance her way, blue eyes are staring down at him, accompanied by a playfully wicked smirk. Christian comes up from behind and claps a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Guys! I want you to meet Harry. He’s a student at the naval academy, and I’ve been mentoring him this past year as a student teacher.”</p><p>Harry turns back to Christian and drops a hand to his shoulder. “And it’s been a wild ride, hasn’ it?” He speaks with a thick accent, that Jay decides must be either Scottish or Irish.</p><p>Christian shakes his head, smiling at Harry. “It has been, and with its fair share of trouble.” He laughs as he directs his attention to the rest of the blanket. “Harry’s one of my best students. He’s a quick learner. Now, if only he didn’t get into so much trouble.” He slaps Harry on the arm and laughs. “There’s not a rule he hasn’t broken at this point, I swear!”</p><p>Harry barks a laugh so loud Jay startles, quickly having to scramble to compose himself. Fuck, <em> everything </em> about this guy is starting to feel intimidating for some reason.</p><p>“I can’ help it now, can I? Ah’ve been gettin’ inta trouble since I was just a lil’ thing. It’s just a habit!”</p><p>Christian chuckles and waves for Harry to sit with him. He plops down on the blanket close to Jay and across from Carlos and Doug.</p><p>“Harry, this is Snow’s cousin Doug,” he points across from Harry, and Doug leans forward to shake his hand.</p><p>“Nice ta meet ya,” Harry smiles, giving his hand a tight squeeze. Doug winces and pulls his hand back, shaking off the sting. “So, ya must be Evie’s cousin too, right?”</p><p>Doug looks up at him surprised, nodding his head. “Yeah, you know Evie?”</p><p>“Oh yah, Princess and I go way back.” He smiles, waggling his eyebrows. “Ah’ve known tha’ pretty since high school.”</p><p>Doug bristles, taken aback byt Harry’s abrasiveness. He points a finger harshly at Jay. “Well then, maybe you should meet her <em> boyfriend </em> then. That’s Jay.”</p><p>Harry looks over to Jay, his brow raised in surprise. “Boyfriend, eh?” Jay nods. “Well then, good for you.” He grabs Jay’s hand, giving him the same tight shake. “Yer a lucky one. Yah’ve got a great girl there, lad.”</p><p>“Thanks…” Jay answers slowly, still wary of Harry’s reaction. “I know I do. She’s the best.”</p><p>Harry keeps staring at Jay for another moment after he drops his hand, eyes softening in thought. He smiles to himself, and Jay wonders what he could be thinking about, and if it had something to do with Evie.</p><p>Harry shakes himself out of his thoughts quickly, and looks up to seek out more new faces. His gaze lands on Carlos, and the wicked smirk returns to his face as his eyes slowly rake up and down the boy. </p><p>“An’ who is this adorable gent?” He locks eyes with Carlos, a fiery spark laced into his look. Jay can feel himself tensing his jaw, his lips involuntarily curling into a sneer.</p><p>Doug puts a hand on Carlos’ back, and Harry’s eyes flash to the movement. “Doug, is this yer beau? He’s lovely.” Harry hisses, leaning closer. Carlos starts to blink rapidly, stiffening his posture, but not moving away just yet.</p><p>“Harry, this is Carlos,” Doug seethes at him through clenched teeth. “He’s my <em> roommate </em>. I am very much straight.”</p><p>Harry nods, eyes never leaving Carlos. “I don’ think persuasion makes a difference with someone so pretty. How can ya not find tha’ sweet face appealin’?” </p><p>He extends a hand to the white-haired boy, who visibly swallows at the gesture. Slowly, he puts his hand in Harry’s to give him a friendly shake.</p><p>Carlos yelps when his hand is pulled and twisted over, Harry smacking wet lips over his knuckles, dragging his mouth over the skin as Carlos squirms and tries to wriggle away.</p><p>Jay starts to lunge at Harry, but Doug has already instinctively reached forward to yank Carlos’ hand away and pull him back, wrapping his arms around him as he sits him back upright. Carlos gapes at nothing, remaining motionless and painfully silent.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure ta meet yeh, Carlos. <em> Very </em> much so.” Harry’s wicked smirk is back, but he straightens up and puts space back between them.</p><p>“Harry.” Christian interjects, grabbing at his bicep. “It’s probably a good idea for you to grab some food now, if you’re hungry. They’re going to start setting up for the bonfires soon, and the buffet will need to be put away.” He gestures to where the food is set up, noting that servers were already starting to pack up some things.</p><p>“Aye chum, thanks fer that.” In one swift movement, Harry pushes himself to standing, taking a moment to adjust his pants slightly. “I’ll see you gents in a moment.” He tips his head, stealing a glance at Carlos again before walking off.</p><p>Christian chuckles lightly as he watches Harry leave. “That boy is a character.” He shakes his head, looking to Doug. “I know Harry can seem pretty...brazen, but I think you guys will really like him if you give him a chance.”</p><p>He shifts his glance over to Jay. “Can you all be sure to include him in stuff? He doesn’t know too many people here, and I want to make sure he and his date have as much fun as the rest of the guests. I just don’t want him to feel, left out.”</p><p>Before Jay can answer, Doug growls softly. “Only if he starts to respect people’s <em> damn personal space </em>.” He still has an arm draped over Carlos protectively.</p><p>"Doug, <em> chill </em> .” Carlos speaks up, shrugging off Doug’s arm as he stands up. “Harry’s harmless, and I can take care of myself. I’m not going to let him feel left out. This weekend would be the <em> worst </em> if I didn’t have you guys,” he adds with a wave around everyone seated with them. “Give me your plate, I’m going to clear out our garbage so they can start setting up for the bonfire.”</p><p>Doug hands him his plate with a huff, and Carlos collects the rest of the plates and garbage to run back to the cleanup crew.</p><p>Jay perks his head up when he hears Doug exhale loudly, and is surprised to see he’s already watching him with furrowed brows.</p><p>“I really thought YOU were going to be the problem this week,” he mutters.</p><p>Jay can’t stop the snicker that bursts from his lips, which only seems to anger Doug. He stares at Jay with narrowed eyes, but before he can jump down his throat Jay shakes his head, looking at Doug with a softened smile.</p><p>“I get it man, you want to keep him safe.” He peaks over at Carlos, who’s smiling brightly as he waves to the staff and starts his walk back to the blanket. “I want that too, trust me. I want him to be happy.”</p><p>Doug nods, mutely, shocked by Jay’s response. </p><p>“Look, I know you still think I’m trouble. I have NO problem proving you wrong, dude. You’ll see.”</p><p>Carlos arrives at that moment and drops back down next to Doug, grinning at him. </p><p>“Wait till you see how much CHOCOLATE they have to make the S’mores! And marshmallows for roasting! This is gonna be <em> so </em> fun. I can’t wait!”</p><p>“Oy then!” Harry’s voice bellows from behind them. He sits down with his plate of food, already shoveling bites in with his fork. He snaps his teeth at Carlos, earning a flinch and a squeal from the boy. “Carlos is ready, let’s get this party started!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bonfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun starts to set into a purple-yellow sky, the staff descends on the beach to pick up the plates, food, blankets and flowers, clearing away any remains of the picnic to set up for the bonfires and s’mores. Evie stands alone for a moment, enjoying the breeze along the water ruffling through her hair, pressing her shoes into the coldness of the sand as the warm sun ebbs away to the coolness of the evening. </p>
<p>She pricks her nose and smiles at the sweet scent of sugar and chocolate that permeates the air, spying the table of graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate that’s being laid out. </p>
<p>Her head whips behind her when she hears familiar squeals, and sees Dizzy excitedly bouncing and pointing, while Grimhilde remains with a firm hand on the girls’ shoulder, chatting with Snow. She had decided earlier in the day that it would be best for her and Dizzy to return back to the house early, as the girl had arrived very early that morning by plane and needed proper rest.</p>
<p>Evie pouts a little at the thought of Dizzy missing out, but perks her head up when she gets an idea. Asking one of the employees for a bag, she happily starts to grab the components of a few s’mores, and then drops them into the bag when the employee holds it out to her. With a smile and a nod, she heads over to her favorite smiling girl.</p>
<p>“Evesie! I’m so super bummed and sad I can’t stay. I wish we could’ve made s’mores together!”</p>
<p>Evie offers a bright smile, cupping Dizzy’s cheek. “Me too, Diz. But mom is right, you need your rest.” Her eyes dart up to Grimhilde, who nods curtly. “We have a lot of wedding stuff planned this week, and we need a well-rested Junior Bridesmaid for everything. I have something for you though.”</p>
<p>She holds up the bag of treats in front of Dizzy and watches as a smile spreads across her entire face. She giggles and snatches the bag from Evie, ripping it open and shoving her head inside to examine the contents.</p>
<p>“The staff back at the castle kitchen would be more than happy to make those for you, so enjoy a little bedtime snack, on me.” </p>
<p>Evie looks to Snow, who smiles happily in agreement with her sister’s idea. </p>
<p>“Thanks! You’re the best!” Dizzy wraps her arms around her for a quick and tight hug that leaves Evie gasping and giggling, before she turns to Snow to do the same.</p>
<p>“Thank you too, Snow! I’ll see you both tomorrow, don’t have too much fun without me!”</p>
<p>Snow gives Dizzy a playful wink as she gently clasps onto Grimhilde’s forearm. She offers her mother a sweet smile, which Grimhilde tries to return, but only manages a wince.</p>
<p>“Get some rest too, Mom. We still have a lot to finalize for the wedding on Saturday, and that’s still on top of all the events with guests to entertain.” Snow gives her arm a light squeeze. “You’ve been great. Thanks for doing this.”</p>
<p>Grimhilde puts her hand over her daughter’s. “Of course, dear. I’m happy to be of help. Do try to come back soon. Under eye bags will not be a good look for you to have this week.” Snow chuckles, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Grimhilde then looks to Evie and back to Snow, addressing both of them. “Girls, please do your best to stay with your gentleman for the remainder of the evening. As lovely as it was to have some time together, it is best they don’t feel too neglected. Only a small absence makes the heart grow fonder. Too long and it makes it forgetful. Understand?”</p>
<p>Evie and Snow just nod silently, but Snow is able to sneak a hand behind Evie so as to rub her back gently. Evie’s lip twitches a smile, peeking at Snow out of the corner of her eye. They both remain facing Grimhilde as she walks away with Dizzy.</p>
<p>“Let’s grab our lover boys, shall we? So they don’t forget us.” Snow pokes her tongue out jokingly, making Evie giggle. She grabs Snow by the shoulders and turns her to make their way towards the bonfires.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Snow and Evie part with a small wave as theyhead over to their boys. Jay is checking his phone, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Evie smiles at the opportunity and decides to walk slowly and carefully up behind him, getting on her tiptoes and craning her neck to peer over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Whatcha got there?” Jay startles and turns his head to see Evie right in his face. She breaks out into a giggle as he shrugs her off.</p>
<p>“Dammit Eves, that’s not funny!” He quickly locks his phone and tucks it back into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Ok, Mr. Shady. What are you hiding? Evie asks, a curl of a smile splayed on her lips.</p>
<p>“Um. It’s not a big deal. Just...a picture I took when we were riding.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Can I see please?” Evie throws him a hopeful smile. “I want to see what I missed.”</p>
<p>Jay rolls his eyes as he reaches for his phone, hesitating to take it out. </p>
<p>“It...doesn’t really show much of what you missed. It’s just my favorite shot I took. ”</p>
<p>When he unlocks his screen, Carlos pops into view, white curls and freckles illuminated in the bright sun. He’s practically glowing from the reflection off the water, head turned slightly away and laughing at something, a flash of his bright white teeth contrasting only slightly against his pale skin. Evie smiles at the beautiful picture, tilting her head up to eye Jay, who’s also smiling and focusing intently on the photo.</p>
<p>Evie shoves him lightly on the shoulder. “You are SUCH a mushy sap for him already! You poor, lovesick goof.” She grabs his phone, prompting a tiny yelp from Jay, and tilts it a little to examine the photo better. “It is a really good photo. His smile is really beautiful.</p>
<p>Jay snatches his phone back sharply and tucks it back into his pocket, taking a quick glance around to make sure they’re alone. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I mean, he’s pretty hot in general, but when he smiles it’s, <em> amazing </em>. I just...I want to see him like that all the time.” </p>
<p>Jay smiles to himself, but shakes it off before Evie can comment and waves off the subject.</p>
<p>“Forget about that right now, I want to hear about Uma.” He sees Evie’s body stiffen, a tiny gasp escaping her. “That’s your friend from last year, right? I knew as soon as I saw her.”</p>
<p>She nods, biting her lip as she turns away briefly. “Yeah, that’s her. It’s...We were…” She sucks in a breath, “It’s ok. Now, I mean. That was awkward for sure.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t talked to her at all this year, have you?” Evie tips her head down. “So, you didn’t know she was dating anyone, right?”</p>
<p>“No,” she sighs. “That was...surprising.” </p>
<p>Evie hunches her shoulders and shrugs, eyes still pointed towards the ground. Jay pouts his lip, noticing the obvious sadness in her tone. He dips his head down to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>“Are you ok? You look really, upset.”</p>
<p>She stares at him for a second, gathering her thoughts. “I didn’t th-think...know...that, I’d...<em> miss </em> her that much.”</p>
<p>Evie is fiddling with her fingers as she watches Jay’ face. He just stares back, expressionless, so Evie swallows hard and continues.</p>
<p>“We were, <em> closer </em> than friends, Jay. I-I didn’t know, how, t-to tell you. Or, if I could tell you I...didn’t know if I could really...tell <em> anyone </em>.”</p>
<p>Jay smiles broadly and puts a hand on Evie’s shoulder. She pauses her fidgety movements, her eyes widening in surprise at Jay’s warmth.</p>
<p>“Eves, you don’t think I knew? C’mon, I’m not blind.”</p>
<p>She blinks, slightly stunned. “Really? Why, didn’t you <em> say </em> anything?”</p>
<p>He shrugs, indifferent. “I figured you would tell me when you, you know. When you were ready to.” </p>
<p>Jay slides his arm across her shoulders and pulls her into him. Evie relaxes, wrapping her arms around him as her head tilts to rest on his chest, just below his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I-I was afraid to. I was <em> so </em> sure my mom would find out. If I told even just one person, it would get to her, somehow. I was so freaked that that would happen.”” </p>
<p>Suddenly, the chatter around them gets louder as guests start to gather around the bonfire spots. Evie uses her grip around Jay’s waist to tug him along, looking for a spot for them to sit. Spotting Snow and Christian about to sit down at the bonfire spot closest to them, she leads them in that direction.</p>
<p>Uma comes into view, Harry’s arm draped over her shoulder as they walk. They pass by Jay and Evie without so much as a glance in their direction. They settle into a place across from Snow and Christian, leaning into each other and smiling and talking quietly.</p>
<p>Evie fixates on them for a few seconds, but startles when she feels a weight ontop of her head. She pops up to see Jay smiling down at her, resting his chin on her crown. Slowly, she forces a smile at him, dropping her head back down.</p>
<p>“Uma...wanted to go...public. As a couple. To be out in the open and in love. N-no more, secrets.” </p>
<p>She sighs and looks over to Uma, who has yet to look back at her, her attention still focused on Harry. “That’s why we broke up, and partly why she left I think. I wasn’t ready to give that to her. I couldn’t be...her <em> girlfriend </em>.”</p>
<p>Jay clicks his tongue, following Evie’s gaze to Uma. She’s laughing at something Harry said, head tipped back and one hand rubbing his shoulder. </p>
<p>He’s caught off guard when Harry turns his way and they lock eyes. His smile, almost menacing, curls higher as he focuses on Jay. He throws him a devilish wink, and the sight forces a rumbling in Jay’s throat. He fights back the growl, clenching one fist painfully tight.</p>
<p>“So that clown’s a rebound?” He mutters, unclenching his hand to gesture towards the couple. “Uma probably wanted to find someone to help her get over you. She could’ve picked better, if you want my opinion.”</p>
<p>Evie raises an eyebrow at Jay, noticing his glare. “You have a problem with Harry?”</p>
<p>Before Jay can answer, he spots Doug and Carlos out of the corner of his eye. His eyes follow them, staring silently as they walk over to take a seat next to Uma and Harry on the bench. </p>
<p>Harry turns quickly when he sees the boys approaching. He immediately fixates on Carlos, a playful smile creeping onto his lips. The boy is about to squat down to sit in the spot next to Harry, but an arm quickly shoots to Carlos’ side, pushing him gently to move down the bench. Doug spins and sits, firmly planting himself down between Carlos and Harry.</p>
<p>Harry’s smile curls into a sneer at Doug. Jay smirks, finally appreciating Doug’s talent for death glares now that they’re not directed at him. They’re undeniably effective in getting Doug’s point across.</p>
<p>Carlos chuckles and shakes his head, patting Doug’s knee in a silent thank you for always being his protector.</p>
<p>“Harry’s a horny fuckwad.” Jay deadpans, responding to Evie’s question at last, his eyes never leaving the boys sitting across from them. “And he’s got a boner for Carlos.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh.” Evie turns her attention to Harry, having just witnessed his silent but heated exchange with Doug. “I’m sorry, Jay. But I can’t say I’m surprised.”</p>
<p>Now Jay’s confused. He spins completely to face Evie just before they reach the spot next to Snow they were heading towards.</p>
<p>“You’re not?” His eyes light up as he thinks back to Harry’s mention of Evie at the picnic. “Harry said he knew you. From high school. Were you friends?”</p>
<p>Evie’s fidget is back worse than ever, her fingers twisting and twirling together, even twining the sleeve of her sweater into the mix.</p>
<p>“Do you remember...the guy I dated in high school that I told you about? My first boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Jay nods, pausing to think about it. “The flirt, right? You were never sure if you could trust him not to…” His eyes get huge when he realizes what Evie’s implying. “That’s him? HARRY!?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” she chokes out, burying her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Oh. Man.” Jay plops onto the bench, stiff and stunned. He grabs Evie’s arm and pulls her down next to him, using his other hand to steady her as she refuses to remove her hand from her face.</p>
<p><em> “MMMmmm” </em>Evie muffles through her hands, twisting uncomfortably to rest against his side.</p>
<p>“So. You, and, Harry.”</p>
<p>“<em> Mmhmmm. </em>”</p>
<p>“And then you, and, Uma.”</p>
<p>“<em> Mmhmmm </em>.”</p>
<p>“And now, Harry AND Uma?”</p>
<p>“Gahhhh, yes!” Evie flusters and drops her hands in frustration. “I get it, ok? It’s a little...<em> weird </em>.”</p>
<p>“More than a little, Princess,” Jay mutters quietly, chuckling. But Evie’s scowl shuts him up instantly.</p>
<p>“I mean, I get Harry <em> wanting </em> to be with Uma. She’s beautiful, and smart, and so fun to be around.” Evie stops for a moment when she realizes she’s gushing. “But I don’t understand why <em> Uma </em> would be interested in Harry, of all people. I-I...wasn’t even sure of what I wanted in high school. In a relationship. But even then, I knew, if it was a <em> real </em> relationship I wanted, I couldn’t get that with Harry. He told me <em> all the time </em> that he wanted to commit to me. But I don’t think he could if he wanted to. I swear, the only <em> head </em>he ever used was the one in his pants.”</p>
<p>A snort bursts out of Jay, a <em> loud </em> one that has him covering his mouth with his hand in surprise. “I guess, not much’s changed. That guy still thinks with his dick. He’s fuckin’ <em> ruled </em> by it.”</p>
<p>Evie slaps Jay on the arm and giggles as he ducks away from her, faking a hurt look. “Ok, that’s a <em> vile </em> way of putting it. But, you’re not wrong.” </p>
<p>She sighs as they lean back into each other, Evies’ fingers toying with the sleeve of Jay’s grey collared shirt as they sit quietly. For a minute, anyway.</p>
<p>“Heyyyyy all!”</p>
<p>Audrey prances over to the group, her arm hooked into Chad’s as she bounces him along with her. Both have sickeningly wide toothy smiles on their faces, and Evie snickers at the stark contrast of the scowl on the purple-haired beauty stomping up next to them. </p>
<p>Either Audrey didn’t notice Mal’s look or is an expert at ignoring her cousin’s attitude, because she hooks Mal with her other arm and giggles happily as she pulls all three of them down onto the bench just next to Christian and Snow, opposite of Evie and Jay.</p>
<p>“Has everyone seen the special gift I got from my Chaddums?” Audrey squeals, unlinking her arm from Chad to brush her hair from her face. She makes an obvious display of twisting her arm, causing a gold bracelet to flash in the light of the early sunset.</p>
<p>Evie puts a hand up to shield her eyes from the glint. “I would say yes, now that you’ve sufficiently blinded us all with it,” she quips, beaming when she sees Mal peek at her and snicker. “Congratulations to you both. I’m happy to see you’re back together.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the jab, Audrey perks up and smiles wide at her. “Thanks Evie! It was about time I put the poor boy out of his misery, wasn’t it?” She scrunches her nose in a playful grin and ruffles Chad’s hair. As Chad frantically fusses to tuck his strands back in place, Audrey scans the group, eyes stopping on the new couple. She spots Harry, giving him a quick once over and smile of approval at what she sees.</p>
<p>“Hi! I don’t think we’ve had a chance to meet. I’m Audrey.” She quickly gestures to the people beside her with a wave of each hand. “This is my cousin, Mal. <em> AndthisisChad </em>.” Her curt introduction leaves Chad with a surprised look, which he hunches over into an angered glare at the new guests.</p>
<p>Harry smiles disarmingly at Audrey as she bats her eyes at him. “Nice ta meet ya. I’m Harry, and this Uma, my girl.” He throws an arm over Uma and squeezes her tightly to him as she chuckles, pushing against his side lightly.</p>
<p>The brightness in Audrey’s smile fades a little as she shifts her gaze to Uma. She eyes the girl for a moment before she chooses to focus on Harry, returning a flirtatious smile to her face.</p>
<p>“So, how do you know Christian and Snow?” She turns to the couple by her, and Christian leans forward to get closer to Audrey.</p>
<p>“Harry’s student teaching with me at the Academy,” Christian replies with a tilt of his head towards the young man. “‘And Uma just started there too, this past year.”</p>
<p>“Aye, Christian and I are great mates now.” He grinned at Christian, pointing a finger his way. “But really, I knew Snow first. Well, Evie actually.”</p>
<p>Audrey head perks up in surprise. “Really?” She turns towards Evie with a questioning look.</p>
<p>“Harry and I...went to high school together. Um, dated, actually. In high school.” She looks to Harry, smiling sheepishly. “Hi Harry.”</p>
<p>“Hello, love. Long time no see. I have to say, yer lookin’ lovely as ever.” He watches her intently, making Evie feel warm from the attention. She’d almost forgotten how deceptively charming Harry could be.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Harry. You look good too.” Her gaze shifts from Harry to Uma as she talks. The girl is already watching her, her dark eyes as beautiful and piercing as always.</p>
<p>“Well, Isn’t that <em> fun </em>.” Audrey hisses, peering at Harry out of the corner of her eye. Evie can’t help the tiny chuckle that falls from her lips at Audrey’s little pout. The fact that she’s not the center of attention among the boys this week has her more than a little peeved.</p>
<p>Their introductions are interrupted when the event staff approaches with wheelbarrows of wood and kindling to start the bonfires. Doug stands and grabs for the kindling and lighters while Harry, Jay, Christian and Carlos start taking wood to add to the pit. They make quick work of creating a pile for a decent-sized bonfire. Carlos is busying himself grabbing logs to add when a tug stops him in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Well now, I see a sweet thing is tryin’ to get his hands on meh wood.” Harry grins wickedly at Carlos, gripping the other side piece in Carlos’ hand.</p>
<p>The boy quickly drops the wood, prompting a frown from Harry.</p>
<p>“Aw, what’s wrong, love? Yer always more than welcome to touch meh wood.” Harry leans in close, holding the piece up to Carlos’ chest. “As a matter of fact, I insist. I’d love to have yer hands on it.”</p>
<p>Carlos snatches the wood from Harry and takes a step back, forcing an awkward smile. “Um, thanks Harry.” he mutters, as he scoots back over where Doug is crumpling up newspaper. Doug frowns when he notices Carlos backing into him, peering over the boy’s shoulder to scowl at Harry.</p>
<p>“<em> Behave </em>.” Evie hears Uma loudly whisper to her boyfriend, bumping his side with her shoulder. His eyes and wicked grin linger on Carlos for a few more seconds before he turns back to her and winks, pecking her hard on the cheek.</p>
<p>Jay steps closer to Doug and Carlos, throwing in some more kindling as he leans his body protectively between Harry and his freckled crush. When he glances at Carlos, he’s surprised to find that he’s already been watching him, a soft hint of a smile on his lips. In that moment Jay really wishes he could will away the flush warming his cheeks. Though he’s really not trying to hide his attraction for this boy, he can’t deny that his reactions are starting to make him look more like an enamored, pining dope than the flirty jock he’s proudly known to be.</p>
<p>He pushes away his thoughts for now, choosing instead to just try to enjoy the evening. Doug is waving for everyone to step back, and happy cheers erupt when the wood and kindling he lights catch fire immediately.</p>
<p>The staff returns with trays piled high with graham crackers, chocolate bars and giant marshmallows. Carlos practically squeals at the sight, clapping loudly and wide-eyed with excitement. Evie giggles at his eagerness, he reminds her so much of Dizzy right now. A little tinge of sadness hits her as she thinks of Dizzy back at the castle, alone with her treats. She really wishes the girl were there beside her, happily roasting marshmallows and joining in the excitement of the evening.</p>
<p>But when a cart is rolled out, stacked with stouts and mugs of spiked hot chocolate, she realizes Snow may have had more than one good reason to encourage Dizzy to go home and rest. </p>
<p>She happily cups a warm mug in her fingers, inhaling the richness of chocolate with a hint of tart sweetness. She takes a tiny sip and immediately feels the warmth slide down her throat to her stomach, the delicious combination of red wine and chocolate mingling on her tongue. </p>
<p>Evie hums contentedly, glancing at Jay beside her taking huge swigs of his stout, and she snickers quietly as the brushes some foam away from the corner of his mouth. Jay looks at her with a laugh, swiping at his mouth with his arm to remove any more residue. “You better pace yourself, sweetheart, you’re already getting sloppy.” Evie tells him with a smirk. </p>
<p>Jay just rolls his eyes, his gaze drifting to Carlos and Doug stoking the fire. “Whatever. I’m ready to make some bad decisions.”</p>
<p>Evie giggles and shakes her head as Jay waggles his eyebrows at her. Then they both look Snow’s way when she unexpectedly stands from her seat, hooking her arm with Christian’ and pulling him up with her.</p>
<p>“I hope you all don’t mind,” Snow sings sweetly, “But Christian and I need to make our rounds to mingle with our other guests. Have a lovely time this evening, and please be <em> safe </em>.” Snow peeks at Evie, catching her eye before giving her a wink.The group nods their farewells as the couple leaves, enjoying their drinks and prepping marshmallows on sticks for roasting.</p>
<p>Audrey’s eyes follow the couple as they walk away, taking a large gulp of her hot chocolate and swallowing gingerly so as not to burn her throat. She eyes the cart next to them, loaded with drink pitchers for refills, and turns to the group with an evil grin.</p>
<p>“You know, we really shouldn’t let all these drinks go to waste.” </p>
<p>The group goes silent for a few seconds as confused looks are passed around. Harry is the one to break the quiet, startling the group with a roaring guffaw.</p>
<p>“Aye, doll, that won’t be a problem, trust meh.” At that, he leans forward to the cart to pour himself a refill.</p>
<p>Audrey scoffs, shaking her head. “No, I know that. I just mean, that maybe we should make the drinking, a little more, you know...<em> interesting </em>.”</p>
<p>“Yes! SHOTS!” Jay hoots, pumping his fist in the air. Evie pulls it down quickly and snickers, but shushes Jay, looking around for Snow to make sure she didn’t hear his outburst. Even though her mom’s not around, she and Jay should still be on their best behavior.</p>
<p>Audrey makes a show of rolling her eyes, tilting her head to the sky and snorting frustratingly through her nose. “Seriously? I was talking about a <em> drinking game </em>. Honestly, you guys are SO slow on the uptake.”</p>
<p>Evie quirks a brow at Audrey, intrigued but not wanting to seem too eager. This idea could definitely work in her favor. “What game did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>Audrey pauses, chewing her lip for a moment in thought. “Honestly, I was just going to say Truth or Dare, but you and Jay just made me think...maybe this isn’t the time or place to be running around doing crazy dares.”</p>
<p>Evie nods in agreement. “I definitely don’t think it would make Snow or the other guests very happy. Do you have any other ideas?”</p>
<p>“Never Have I Ever.”</p>
<p>Evie glances up to catch Uma staring right at her with a smug look on her face. They fixate on each other for only a second before Uma shifts her gaze to Audrey, who’s beaming happily at her suggestion.</p>
<p>“Ohhh yes! That’s perfect!” She squeals, clapping her hands excitedly. “So, we’ll go around the circle and take turns naming something we’ve <em> never </em> done, and anyone who actually <em> has </em> done it has to take a drink!”</p>
<p>Uma nods eagerly, turning to Harry to clap him on the shoulder. “Might not be too good for Harry though, there’s not much he <em> hasn’t </em>done.” Harry gives her a toothy grin. “He might pass out. Then I have to drag his drunk ass back to the castle.”</p>
<p>“<em> Well </em>then,” Audrey leans forward towards Harry, her tone turning flirty. “I guess he’ll have to try to think of things that will get the rest of us drunk with him.”</p>
<p>She straightens to sit upright, grasping her drink tightly and looking at Uma with a sly curl on your lips. “Let me show you how it’s done. I’ll go first.” She gives Chad a sideways look. </p>
<p>“Never have I ever…been dumped by someone.”</p>
<p>Chad sighs and slumps his shoulders over, putting his stout to his lips to take a sip. Harry shrugs and toasts his drink before taking a chug. Evie, keeping her head down, brings up her drink and tries to take a quick tiny sip before she’s seen. No such luck.</p>
<p>“Ooooh Evie’s been dumped?” Audrey taunts in an annoying nasally voice. “That’s interesting. <em> Do tell </em>.”</p>
<p>Evie’s eyes bore into Aubrey, so much so the girl flinches back in surprise. </p>
<p>“The rules of the game don’t require <em> details </em> , do they? I broke up with someone and it wasn’t my decision to end it. Let’s leave it at that, <em> thank you </em>.” Evie sits back, arms crossed while Jay turns to her with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Damn, Princess. You tell her,” he chuckles, clinking his drink to her mug.</p>
<p>“<em> Anyway </em>,” Audrey interjects sharply. “It’s Mal’s turn.” She sneers triumphantly and waves her cousin on. </p>
<p>Mal turns to Evie, noticing her fists still clenching and a lingering glint in her eye. She clicks her tongue as she thinks, and then flashes a devious smirk.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever...snuck someone’s phone I was dating so I could go through it without them knowing.”</p>
<p>Mal’s smirk never leaves her face as she watches Audrey sputter and start to turn red. She grips her drink tightly and takes a quick swig, pointing at Mal as she swallows. “But YOU stole it for me!”</p>
<p>Mal just shakes her head at her. “That may be true, but I wasn’t <em> dating </em>the guy.” </p>
<p>Audrey huffs and purses her lips tightly, watching Mal’s smirk. Her attention is brought back behind her, though, when she hears a pitiful whimper. </p>
<p>“You, spied on my phone, Audrey?” Chad pouts, giving her the most pathetic, sad eyes. The poor guy looks like a punched puppy.</p>
<p>“Chaddums, please. Do you think you’re the only boyfriend I’ve had?” She leans over to peck him on the cheek. “Don’t you worry your pretty head about it.”</p>
<p>Chad sighs in relief, but Evie flusters a bit as she looks back and forth between the two, holding in laughter. It was hard not to notice that Audrey hadn’t actually answered his question, but no one is about to tell Chad that. And he’s already back to his dumbstruck fawning over her, so really, there’s no point anyway.</p>
<p>“Alright Evesie, you’re up. Do your worst,” Mal teases, scrunching her nose at the girl. </p>
<p>Evie smiles, feeling her heart flutter at the sound of her nickname. It was intimate to her, a name only ever uttered by her little Dizzy. And yet, it sounded...<em> felt </em> so good coming from Mal’s lips. </p>
<p>Jay gives her a nudge to get her to focus. “Come one Princess, whaddaya got?”</p>
<p>She tilts her head, offering Jay a half smile. </p>
<p>“Never have I ever...lied to get out of taking a final exam.” </p>
<p>She clinks her drink against his with a chuckle, and points with her nose from his drink to his mouth.</p>
<p>Jay sighs, following it with a large gulp of stout. Looking around the fire, he sees Harry and Chad joining him. “See Eves? I’m not even the only one.” He looks at her with one raised eyebrow as he takes another swig. </p>
<p>“And if you didn’t want to help, you didn’t HAVE to pretend to be my <em> grandma </em> on the phone with Professor Tuck.”</p>
<p>She shakes her head as she hears Harry chuckle. “Aye Jay, they help jus’ so they can hold it against us later, don’ they?”</p>
<p>Uma scoffs and slaps Harry across the head as Harry lifts his hands to shield himself, snorting and leaning away. He quickly dips back forward though, grabbing Uma around the waist and squeezing her tight as she squirms away from his hold.</p>
<p>Evie doesn’t even realize she’s staring until Jay clears his throat loudly, giving her a light hug around the waist. </p>
<p>“Alright, I think we need a little more participation, don’t we? I see a few full drinks over there,”  He points over to Doug and Carlos, flashing them a toothy smile. </p>
<p>Doug shakes his head, slapping Carlos on the knee. “Good luck, Jay. I guess this game just isn’t meant for a couple of boring nerds like us.” Carlos looks up at Doug, giggling quietly as he clutches his mug.</p>
<p>Jay caresses his chin slowly, watching Carlos and Doug as he pretends to think. In reality, he’s just having an inward freak out over the sweetness of Carlos’ laugh. With his heart tightening like this, and his stomach turning in knots, he can barely keep his mind on the game.</p>
<p>But, reassuring himself that some liquid courage would likely coax more of that laughter out of the boy, he forces himself to really think. When he’s finally sure he has a good one, the triumphant smile on his face spreads from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever...skipped out on a party to study.”</p>
<p>Doug’s jaw drops, and Carlos lets out a tiny squeak, both staring at Jay in shock. They give each other a look as, slowly, they tip their cups to drink. Jay keeps a smug smile as he watches them, revelling in his success. </p>
<p>Carlos swallows hard on his beverage, coughing a little as the warmth spreads in his chest. He taps Doug on the shoulder while his mouth is full, pointing to Jay.</p>
<p>“Alright Doug, get him back. This is <em> war </em>.” Carlos snaps, lifting an eyebrow at Jay and doing his best evil smile. Jay’s stomach flips again at the sight, the boy looking way too adorable to even come close to passing off as evil. But Jay’s not the only one to notice.</p>
<p>“Aw Pup, yer too damn cute to look bad.” Harry rests his chin in his hand, giving himself the perfect angle to gaze at Carlos.</p>
<p>The boy spins to face Harry, looking perplexed. “Pup?”</p>
<p>Harry sits back up and rubs at the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeh remind me of a cute puppy, with those big <em> soft </em> eyes of yers. And,” He nods towards the S’more Carlos has in his lap. “Yeh were so damn excited when the chocolate and stuff got here yeh were shakin’ that <em> sweet little ass </em> like yeh had a tail behind it.”</p>
<p>Carlos gapes for a second, then begins to blush furiously as he moves his hand to cover what he’s already sitting on. Doug leans in front of Harry’s line of sight and coughs noisily.</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s enough. I think your <em> big mouth </em> needs another drink, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry shifts his eyes to Doug and laughs, lifting his beer in salute. “Alright, yeh little nerd. Let’s see what yeh got.”</p>
<p>Doug peeks at Uma then turns back to Harry, curling his lip deviously.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever...been in a threesome.”</p>
<p>Harry’s howl rings loudly down the beach, and he stops it abruptly to take a huge gulp of his drink.</p>
<p>“Yeh got me there, lad. But I’m not the only one!”</p>
<p>At his cue, Uma lifts out her drink. A shocked gasp from Evie diverts the girl’s attention, and she turns to look at her, waggling her eyebrows as she takes a drink.</p>
<p>Evie’s mouth goes dry. She smacks her lips carefully, squeezing out a faint, croaked voice, “Uma...really? You did?”</p>
<p>The girl’s attitude is completely nonchalant as she looks away with a shrug. “Why not? It was fun. Harry met the cutest waitress and she was down for it.” Uma gives her a wink. “You gotta live it up sometimes Eves. Life’s too short not to be out there enjoying it.”</p>
<p>Evie huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn’t expecting the thought of Uma’s sex life to leaving a burning sensation in her stomach, and yet she couldn’t suppress the feeling, the dull pain that aches like fire.</p>
<p>She suddenly feels eyes on her, but when she looks up she sees Uma is turned, facing Harry. She glances to her left, and is met with Mal’s wide green eyes. Her mouth is tipped open, and Evie recognizes the realization in her eyes. Though she’s not entirely sure what Mal’s tuned into, she’s pretty sure she has an idea. She pulls her eyes away and scooches closer to Jay, not feeling ready to try to explain herself just yet.</p>
<p>“Oy, let’s get this game movin’!” Harry bellows. He leans into Carlos, who tips his head away from Harry’s incoming body. “Yer move Pup. Let’s see what yeh got.”</p>
<p>Carlos smiles awkwardly, straightening up when Harry finally leans away.</p>
<p>“I’ve already got one, and I think it’s pretty good. I hope everyone’s ready to drink!” He says in proud excitement, with his eyebrows raised and a wide grin.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever...chugged a beer!”</p>
<p>His response earns a few choked noises and gasps from the group. Chad’s mouth is hanging open, Audrey’s staring, and Jay just chuckles and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright! Come on, everyone take their drink. Unless there’s anyone else here as innocent as our little Carlos here?” A smile curls on his lips as he watches everyone take a drink, Evie sticking her tongue out at him first before swallowing.</p>
<p>Carlos can’t hide his victory laugh, the tinkling of his voice sending shivers down Jay’s spine once again. But just as he turns towards Harry to signal his turn, Jay silences the group by lifting his hand high.</p>
<p>“Uh uh uh, you don’t think you’re getting away that easy, do you? We can’t leave you a beer-chugging virgin, can we Carlos?” </p>
<p>His eyes dart over to Jay, full with surprise. “Oh, n-n-n-no. R-Really, I’m fine.” Carlos tucks into himself, setting his drink next to him as he places his hands between his knees, crossing his legs over them. </p>
<p>Jay snorts and leans over to the drink cart to grab a pilsner cup. He pours it almost full of the stout ,before standing up and walking it to Carlos, pushing it in front of his chest. Carlos stays stiff, not grabbing the cup, but still looking at it intently, staring into the frothy whiteness sitting on top.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, ‘Los. Just give it a try.”</p>
<p>Carlos narrows his eyes and turns to Doug, pausing his movements to take time to understand his words as Doug pats him on the shoulder, smiling weakly. </p>
<p>“I mean it. Have a little fun. You don’t <em> have to </em> if you don’t want, but no one’s going to get mad if you let loose a little.”</p>
<p><em> Get mad? </em> Jay fixes Doug with a confused look, unsure of why he would assume Carlos would worry about something like that. But when he turns back to the boy, the quiet turmoil dancing across his face has Jay softening both his gaze and his grip on the beer.</p>
<p>“Dude, don’t even worry about it. You don’t have to.” </p>
<p>Carlos searches Jay with curious brown eyes. Jay moves to take a step back, but Carlos reaches out to squeeze his wrist, pulling him back in and wrapping his other hand around the cup.</p>
<p>His lips twist into a smile as he lifts up the stout. “Well, do I get a chant, or what? I’ll start when I hear it,” he retorts, one eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Jay’s grin spreads wider than ever. He pumps his fist in the air slowly, looking around and waving for everyone to join in. </p>
<p>“Car-los!”</p>
<p>“Car-los!”</p>
<p>“Car-los!”</p>
<p>In one swift movement, Carlos tilts his head back and starts gulping steadily. After about a minute, Jay goes silent, his mouth dropping open as the boy keeps drinking without coming up for air. When he finally stops to suck in a breath, Doug looks into the cup and smirks.</p>
<p>“Damn, Carlos. There’s only a couple of sips in there. That was insane!”</p>
<p>Carlos wipes foam off his mouth with the back of his hand and beams proudly. </p>
<p>Jay’s at a loss for words, mouth still hanging open and staring at Carlos. His mouth is so dry from watching that scene unfold he can barely swallow. He desperately laps at his lips with a tongue that feels like leather, but before he can choke out one word, Harry lets out a low whistle.. </p>
<p>“Damn Pup. That was...<em> hot </em> . I could watch that all day. I’d love if it yeh would swallow like that for <em> me, </em>eh?”</p>
<p>The boy’s smile wavers a bit as he takes in Harry’s words, and fully jumps back when Harry leans forward with a snarl and snaps his teeth at him.</p>
<p>Jay reaches his arm out, slipping it in front of Harry to press Carlos back and away from him. He cocks his head and glares down at the snarling young man.</p>
<p>“<em> Down </em> boy. If Carlos is the pup, how come <em> you’re </em> the one that needs a muzzle?” He tips his head to look at Uma. “Can you control your mutt here long enough to finish the game? It’s his turn, after all.”</p>
<p>Uma frowns at him as she grabs onto Harry’s shoulder to pull him back. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s keep this going. We’re going to have to head back soon, and this game is just getting <em> interesting </em>,” she adds as she gently connects their foreheads.</p>
<p>Harry sits up, sneering as his eyes span across the group around the fire. “Well then, I better make this a good one.”</p>
<p>Jay scoffs loudly as he drops back down in his place next to Evie, resting an arm on her shoulder. “Are you saying there’s something you <em> haven’t </em>done? You’ve already had twice as many drinks as anyone else here.”</p>
<p>Harry barely sniggers at Jay’s question, instead opting to taunt him with an unprompted swig of his drink. “I guess we’ll see, shall we?”</p>
<p>The young man takes one more drink, pursing his lips tightly.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever...been arrested.”</p>
<p>Jay’s perks his eyebrows in interest at Harry’s statement. But his look quickly changes to surprise, eyes blown wide in bewilderment when Doug, then <em> Carlos </em> , and <em> Mal </em>, all take a drink.</p>
<p>Next to him he hears Evie’s sharp intake of breath. “Mal?” She asks, trying to hide the high-pitched surprise in her tone.</p>
<p>Mal’s face is blank as she shrugs her shoulders. “It’s not a big deal, really. We teepeed this kid’s house in high school after he dumped one of my best friends, but of course her dumbass had to go too far and threw a brick through his window. She always was a little crazy. I should have known better than to follow her lead.”</p>
<p>She glances up at Evie, her lips curving into a tiny smile when she sees how intently the girl is listening.</p>
<p>“Anyway, our parents thought it would teach us a lesson if we spent the night in jail.” Mal chuckles a little at the memory. “Not really sure if it did, but I definitely got a ‘bad girl’ rep at school after that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah,” Audrey suddenly cuts in. “I’ve heard that story a hundred times. What <em> I </em> want to know,” she says as she drops her chin in her hand, “is how Doug got arrested. Color me curious. I would never have pegged <em> you </em>for a troublemaker, Doug.”</p>
<p>Doug sighs, showing Audrey an annoyed glare. “Chill, Audrey. My story’s not that exciting either. I actually got arrested for being <em> Carlos </em>’ accomplice.” He nudges the boy next to him, a joking smile caressing his lips. Carlos just slaps his arm and smiles back, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“I still don’t get how you can be arrested for saving lives.” the boy mutters, peeking at Doug.</p>
<p>Doug chuckles and shakes his head. “When you break into a high kill shelter and release all the dogs, a rescue becomes a crime. Hell, I got arrested just for being your getaway driver.”</p>
<p>Jay bursts out a laugh, causing Doug and Carlos to whip their heads in his direction.</p>
<p>“Damn Carlos, only you could turn a crime into something cute and fluffy. You’ve gotta be the cutest ex-convict I’ve ever seen.” Jay smiles at him, giving a flirtatious wink.</p>
<p>Carlos smiles back coyly, his ears pinking under Jay’s attention. He’s pulled away only when Harry’s voice interjects.</p>
<p>“I gotta agree with Jay there. Yer the most adorable criminal, pup.”</p>
<p>Loud claps pierce the air, bringing everyone’s focus back to center, to Uma. She laughs once she sees the entire group eyeing her curiously. With a mischievous grin, she raises her hand.</p>
<p>“Enough of that. It’s my turn. Finally!” She drops her arm as she rubs her hands together, doing her best to look menacing. </p>
<p>“I’ve got a really good one, I think. And I’m pretty sure…” she pauses to sneak a quick peek at Evie. “...I’m not the only that’ll think so.”</p>
<p>Evie tilts her head and looks back at Uma, utterly perplexed but very intrigued. She has no idea what the girl’s referring to, but Uma always knew how to grab her interest.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever...been interested in someone I only just met at this wedding.”</p>
<p>A hush falls over the group, everyone sitting painfully still, gaping at Uma. </p>
<p>Uma revels in satisfaction, clearly managing to ruffle some feathers, as she intended. She licks at her lips as she watches the squirming, listening to the gasps and inhales of shock and surprise.</p>
<p>Of course, she’s only terribly interested in one person’s response. </p>
<p>She tips her chin up, flashing a knowing smile to Evie, and then looks at the drink in her hand. Evie’s gripping it so tightly her knuckles are starting to turn white. </p>
<p>Before the bluenette can react, Harry’s laughing and slapping Uma on the knee.</p>
<p>“Alright, ya got meh, love.” He snickers as he gulps down the last of his beer. “Don’ think I was bein’ very subtle though.” </p>
<p>He gives another light snap of his teeth at Carlos, who recoils at the sound with a slight hunch of his shoulders.</p>
<p>Uma stands up and slowly walks around the fire, eyeing all the untouched drinks.</p>
<p>“Nobody else? That’s surprising. I guess I thought we were all being honest during the game. My mistake,” she laments as she throws her hands up, traipsing back to her seat next to Harry.</p>
<p>She hears a loud snort from across the fire, and strains her neck to look at Jay, who’s raising his glass high. </p>
<p>“Gotta be honest, right Eves?” He asks, giving her a sideways glance.</p>
<p>She shrugs, her eyes quickly darting from Jay to Mal and back. </p>
<p>“Guess so. Bottoms up!” She exclaims, cupping her mug as she takes as big a gulp as she can handle. She blinks away a few tears after a forceful swallow, then smiles at Jay as she watches him finish his own swig.</p>
<p>Then they look out to the group, and wait.</p>
<p>First is Audrey. With a side eye smile to Jay and another to Harry, she lifts her cup to drink, ignoring Chad’s pained groan beside her. </p>
<p>Mal follows closely behind, eyes downcast as she takes a small sip, looking up only after she brings her mug back down.</p>
<p>When her eyes meet Evie’s, she feels heat rush to her face. Mal’s already pink, and looking as shy and vulnerable as Evie has ever seen her. It’s so exciting it has her blood  thrumming even faster than the alcohol alone would have caused, her body growing almost too warm for comfort. </p>
<p>
  <em> Mal likes me. </em>
</p>
<p>Just next to her, Jay is not faring any better. Because Carlos is drinking, too. <em> He’s drinking </em>. And during the entire action, the lifting of his drink and swallowing down the sweet liquid, his eyes have never left Jay. </p>
<p>Every inch of his skin is tingling under Carlos’ watchful eyes. He’s tingling, and yet his body feels numb. There’s an eerie silence around him because his heart has stopped and his breath is hitched in his throat. It feels weird and odd and uncomfortable, but Jay really couldn’t care less. There’s only one thing that matters to him right now.</p>
<p>
  <em> Carlos likes me. </em>
</p>
<p>“Oy Pup! Yer drinking! I hope that was for me.” Carlos spins around, catching Harry’s lecherous gaze. </p>
<p>The boy shrinks back a little, trying to offer Harry a weak smile that ends up looking more like a grimace, at least from what Jay can see.</p>
<p>Harry, undeterred from Carlos’ response, licks his lips. “If it’s not, just give me a few minutes alone with ya. I’ll happily change yer mind.”</p>
<p>Carlos says nothing, but drops his gaze from Harry to instead focus intently on his lap and the drink still sitting there.</p>
<p>Harry’s brought Jay’s heart thudding back to life, and it’s racing and pounding faster than ever. With an angered grunt, he moves to lift himself off the bench, but is stopped by a hand on his leg.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Jay. Look.” Evie nods to Uma, and he turns to see the young man’s girlfriend already cupping his cheek to turn him back to her. Jay sighs and settles back down, silently thanking his friend with a gentle squeeze of the hand in his lap.</p>
<p>“Alright! Well, that was as interesting as I hoped, at least.” Uma observed, caressing Harry’s cheek with the hand still resting there. “But it looks like they’re packing up. So maybe we should try to sneak in one more before we go?”</p>
<p>Sure enough, the buses have been pulled up alongside the beach, with the staff starting to load up the food and supplies. Some guests had already started boarding them. And fires were being put out with buckets of water.  </p>
<p>“Yessss. One more!” Chad whines. “I’m the only one that didn’t get a turn!”</p>
<p>Audrey groans at him, tipping her head back to stare into the darkening sky.</p>
<p>“Fiiiine, Chad. Just stop whining. It’s SO not attractive.”</p>
<p>His lip juts out into a pout, but he pulls it right back in as he draws out a dangerous sneer.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it.” He chuckles, peeking over at Audrey.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever...said the wrong name during sex.”</p>
<p>Harry guffaws and slaps down hard on his own knee. “Nice, lad! Never thought i’d get caught on that one.” He swipes Uma’s drink from her hands, earning himself a screeched yelp, and chugs it down, slapping it on the top of the drink cart. </p>
<p>“C’mon doll, I know yeh weren’t drinkin’ fer that.” He says with a wink, and Uma simply shrugs and nods.</p>
<p>But Chad is barely aware of anything else around him. He’s currently focused on a <em> very </em> red Audrey, who’s only getting redder by the minute.</p>
<p>“Baby, baby, it was a joke, ok? I thought we could laugh about it.” He pleads, putting his hands up to touch her gently, But she flinches violently and dips backward, swinging her legs away from Chad and pushing herself off the bench to walk away.</p>
<p>“Audrey! I’m not mad about it, I swear! It’s funny isn’t it? Let’s just put it behind us, please? ...Audrey!” </p>
<p>Chad’s chasing behind her as she stomps towards the buses, arms out and begging with her to stop. Mal giggles lightly as she watches them go.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s our cue to leave, huh?” She jokes, standing up and dropping her mug on the cart. </p>
<p>Evie nods. “I guess so.” She gets up and looks over her shoulder, watching Audrey for a second as Chad continues to chase after her.</p>
<p>“Any idea what that was about?” She asks, pointing a thumb in their direction.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mal replies, shaking her head. “Audrey messed up once, when she was with Chad.” She giggles again, thinking back on it. “I’m not sure why that doof thought she wouldn’t be embarrassed if he brought that up.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least <em> that </em> was an exciting end to the night.” Uma chuckles, smoothing her jeans as she stands. Harry jumps up with her, draping his arm back over her shoulder, as everyone hums quietly in agreement and piles their almost empty drinks onto the cart.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The walk to the bus is peaceful and silent. Evie has her arm draped through Jay’s elbow, and he’s hooked it firmly so he can gently drag her along with him. Her mind is a little hazy now, the alcohol starting to take its toll on her thoughts right along with her motor functions. </p>
<p>As if to drive that point home, she stumbles over her feet right in front of the bus doors. Jay manages to get a grip on her waist with his other hand to pull her against him and keep her up. She thanks him with a groggy smile and a giggle as he hoists her up the bus steps.</p>
<p>They take a seat close to the front, Jay too winded to try to help Evie any further. They settle comfortably in the plush seats, Evie resting her head on Jay’s shoulder, with Jay’s head resting on top of hers.</p>
<p>Evie kept her glazed eyes on the bus doors, following the movements of every person coming in for a few seconds before training them again on the next guest that arrived.</p>
<p>After only a few seconds of this, a beloved head of purple hair comes into few, followed by deep pools of green. A warm smile spreads across Evie’s face, and she tips her head up to look at the girl when she reaches the bus floor.</p>
<p>Mal spots Evie immediately, and a  tiny smirk curls onto her lips as they stare at each other. She looks over her shoulder to maintain her sight on the blue-haired beauty, up until she reaches the back of the bus, where Audrey and Chad sit, quietly bickering while Chad keeps stuttering out apologies.</p>
<p>She plops down next to Audrey, who doesn’t even attempt to acknowledge her cousin’s presence, still too ingrained in the fight to focus on anything else. Mal slumps back with a huff, crossing her arms and diverting her attention to the window, searching for any kind of distraction to keep her out of being pulled into the argument.</p>
<p>Evie sighs contentedly and turns to rest better under Jay, twisting to find the coziest position. That’s easier said than done, however, as he’s turned away awkwardly to face the row just across from them, where Doug has a giggly, sleepy Carlos laying across his lap. Doug is absently toying with white and black hair between his fingers while he checks his phone, while the boy adorably buries his face into the warmth of Doug’s leg.</p>
<p>Jay can’t help the little tinge of jealousy that settles in his chest. What he wouldn’t give to trade places with Doug right now…</p>
<p>Evie’s boozy giggles break him out of his thoughts, and continue as she reaches up to cup his cheek above her head, palming his mouth instead and squeezing his cheeks and lips together.</p>
<p>“I think we’re going to need to join forces,” she sighs, letting her hand fall back down.</p>
<p>Jay wiggles his jaw around, trying to loosen it back up after Evie’s grip on him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean exactly, Princess?” </p>
<p>“I mean, I’ll work on...talking you up to Carlos” She hesitates, gritting her teeth before she goes on. “Kind of, maybe, assure him that I’m ok with whatever you two have going on? That is, as long as you do the same for me, with Mal.”</p>
<p>“Of course, doll. You don’t even have to ask. You know I’ll always help you.” Jay puts a hand over hers and rubs it assuringly. “But, can I ask why?”</p>
<p>She drops her voice to barely a whisper, turning her head closer to his ear. “<em> They like us </em>.” She breathes. “I think it’s time we take it up a notch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> NO. NO sunshine. NO morning. </em>
</p><p>Evie squeezes her eyelids closed even tighter. Sunlight is flooding into the room, and the light is burning through her eyelids. Even without her eyes meeting the actual sunlight, she can feel a pounding, dull pain behind them as the light makes its way through the darkness.</p><p>But when she tries to turn over in bed, away from the glow of the morning seeping in, she’s greeted with a new pain, pressing sharply into her hip bone. It’s heavy. SO heavy. She reaches out to try to push it off. </p><p>...and, hairy?</p><p>“Jay, get <em> off </em>!” She moans, gripping onto his leg to push it down and off her. She digs her nails a little into his calf to urge him to move, eliciting a sharp groan of pain from Jay. Once his leg is low enough, she curls her knees up and away, continuing to kick until his leg folds back next to him.</p><p>“OW, Eves!” Jay scowls. “Damn, you can be a little bitch when you’re hungover, can’t you?” He rubs at his leg, eyes still closed as he winces in pain.</p><p>“I am NOT hungover,” she snaps back, but when she opens her eyes she can’t hide a hiss of pain from the invading light, forcing her to quickly drape her forearm back across her face.</p><p>“Besides, there should be a pillow wall, remember? I don’t want to wake up to any of your, <em> appendages </em>, on me.”</p><p>Jay chuckles, sitting up on his forearms to look down on her. </p><p>“My <em> appendages </em>have never gotten any complaints before,” he replies with a smirk.</p><p>Evie groans in annoyance, bringing her hand down firmly with a smack to Jay’s side and rolling herself onto her stomach as Jay yelps and wiggles away.</p><p>“If we’re going to start every morning and end every day with your sexual commentary, you’re welcome to sleep on the couch,” she drawls, pointing across the room. “I’m more than happy to take the entire bed for myself.”</p><p>Jay sits up fully and swings his legs off the bed, standing up and throwing his arms up in defense-mode.</p><p>“Ok, ok. Truce!” He stares down at Evie as she tries to squint up and meet his gaze, the sunlight behind him still too blinding, way too bright.</p><p>“I think someone’s in need of a hangover breakfast, huh? Wouldn’t want anyone else to have to experience a grumpy Evie. You’re nothing but a little funsucker right now, Princess.”</p><p>Evie says nothing, opting to throw her arm back over her face instead of engaging Jay further in his playful banter. He shakes his head with a chuckle as he makes his way over to her nightstand, taking a peek at the new day’s agenda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7am-10am: BREAKFAST SPREAD IN THE DINING ROOM</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><b>Come and go as you please, but please grab something to eat!</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>10am-3pm: FREE TIME/ LUNCH SPREAD IN THE DINING ROOM FROM 12-2pm</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><b>Please feel free to roam around the castle and enjoy the various activities and lounge areas. We will have a number of games set up both indoors and outdoors, and there is a massive and beautiful garden outside with walking paths for guests to take in the sights. Lunch will be a casual spread, so please wander in to eat at your choosing from 12-2pm.</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>3pm-6pm: GETTING READY/BUFFET DINNER/SPA SERVICES</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><b>Boys can take this time to relax and/or get ready to head out for the night. There will be a dinner buffet at the Main Entrance hall (same as arrival day) for you to enjoy at your leisure. Ladies, please check  the spa schedule posted just outside the dining room, many of you will have services starting as early as 4pm. I hope you’re excited for a day of pampering! :)</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>6:30pm-7pm: BUSES FOR BAR CRAWL - BYE BOYS!</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><b>All boys going out for the bachelor party tonight make sure you are ON a bus by 7pm - don’t be late and miss out on the fun! The bus will remain downtown to take anyone back and forth to the castle as they’re ready to leave. If the bus is gone, just wait. It will be back!</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Evie slowly rolls herself off the bed, padding her way to the bathroom as Jay reads the agenda. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he sees it’s already 9:15.</p><p>“Eves!” He screeches. </p><p>She stops dead in her tracks and stares at him wide-eyed, startled by the sharp pitch of his voice.</p><p>“We gotta go <em> now </em> if we want food, we only have 45 minutes!” He makes a beeline for his suitcase, yanking out a clean red t-shirt and black athletic shorts. “Come on! Throw some clothes on and let’s go!”</p><p>Evie stares at Jay, a bewildered look on her face. “You have <em> got </em> to be kidding. There’s no way I’ll be ready in time, Jay!” She gestures frantically at the bathroom and her stack of makeup on the vanity. “Do you have any idea how long it takes to put on a full face of makeup?!”</p><p>Jay rolls his eyes as he slips his shirt over his head, whisking past Evie and into the bathroom.</p><p>“Doesn’t your mom have, like, a set schedule for eating? I thought she was up at the butt crack of dawn every morning.” He comments, as he throws an irritated wave at the vanity littered with product. “Just, swipe a few things on and make yourself look awake. There’s no chance she’ll still be down there.”</p><p>Evie pauses, chewing on her lip as she thinks. She shrugs dispassionately, following Jay into the bathroom and bumping him over to share the mirror as he starts brushing out his hair.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” she mumbles, grabbing her lip gloss and mascara. “I’ll just make myself look...presentable. You know, in case there are other people around.”</p><p>Jay smirks through his reflection, watching as she dabs on red lip gloss with her finger.</p><p>“Don’t you mean, in case <em> Mal </em>is around?” He snickers, picking up his toothbrush and toothpaste.</p><p>She pauses, fixing him with a playful glare through the mirror.</p><p>“Duh. I thought we established that?” She giggles, opening her eyes wide as she carefully applies her mascara.</p><p>“Which reminds me. I was dead serious last night. It’s time to work the wingman angle.”</p><p>“Wingman?” Jay replies with a snort. “Yeah...we’ll see. I think that’ll benefit you way more than me, Princess,” </p><p>Evie drops her mascara wand for a moment, perking an eyebrow. “You think so? Well, we’ll see about that,” she quips, calmly returning her gaze to the mirror to finish her eyes.</p><p>Jay leaves the bathroom with a chuckle, flopping on the couch while he waits.</p><p>After tossing her hair up in a quick bun with a red bow, Evie hustles her way into the room to grab an outfit, jumping back into the bathroom to change once she finds one. Jay checks his watch and groans loud enough that Evie can hear him.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I’m ready!” She shouts in response to him.</p><p>She emerges from the bathroom clad in dark blue shorts and a matching babydoll shirt, adorned with red and yellow embroidered flowers. Jay can’t suppress a chuckle as she slides on red leather sandals.</p><p>“What? Is something wrong?” She asks, looking down at her outfit. She pulls the shirt away from her body and starts examining it critically.</p><p>“No! No!” Jay protests, shaking his head. “It’s just...your version of looking ‘acceptable.’” He chuckles again, adding finger quotes. “You’re dressed up more now than most girls I’ve taken on dates.”</p><p>Evie laughs and swats at Jay to get him up and off the couch. “Well I don’t think my mom will even approve of this,” she comments as she points at her outfit. “But it’s better than going down in sweats, I guess. Just in case I do run into her.”</p><p>Jay offers a sympathetic smile, nodding quietly as he gently clasps Evie’s hand in his. She returns the smile warmly before they walk out the door, making their way to the dining room, cloaked in a comforting silence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dining room is mostly empty when they finally walk in, but Jay breathes a quick sigh of relief when he spots a still near-full buffet out for the taking. Before Evie has the time to spot anyone (and waste eating time with small talk), Jay pulls her forcefully towards the food, making her stumble a little on her feet as she tries to follow along. </p><p>Jay quickly grabs a plate and shoves it in her hand, letting her other hand go so he can start piling up food on his own plate. The overload of eggs, meat, waffles, pancakes, pastries and fruit is almost too much for his stomach to handle, but he’ll damn well give it a shot anyway.</p><p>He pauses when he hears a giggle behind him, and Evie grins wide when he catches her eye. </p><p>“A little hungry, are we? You’ve got enough there to feed half the football team.”</p><p>Jay gives Evie a sideways glare as he pops a few grapes in his mouth. “Well I carry half the team anyway, don’t I. So I get to eat what I want.” He tilts his head towards the fruit table. “Aren’t you going to grab your usual tiny plate of bird food? Better hurry before the other birds swoop in and peck it away.”</p><p>Evie smirks and straightens her shoulders. She reaches over to the tray of bacon next to her, plucking up a piece and taking a bite, staring at Jay as she chews.</p><p>“Actually,” she starts, after she swallows. “My mom’s not here. So why would I? I feel like eating like an <em> actual </em>human today.”</p><p>Jay flashes her an approving smile as he watches Evie snatch a few more slices of bacon to add to her plate, along with a danish, some eggs, topping it all off with a waffle smothered in syrup.</p><p>“Hell yeah, Princess!” Jay cheers as he gives her shoulder a nudge. She smiles wide at him as they walk away to find a table.</p><p>Evie searches the room quickly, looking for any familiar faces they can sit with. Her eyes light up instantly when she catches her purplette out of the corner of her eye, sitting in a back booth. She frees a hand so she can grab Jay by the forearm, yanking him in the girl’s direction. As they get closer, she sees that Mal is buried in her sketchbook, pointing to it and chatting with a petite figure with glasses and...auburn pigtails.</p><p>Dizzy?</p><p>She stares for a moment, stunned, while Jay cocks his head at her curiously. She chooses to shake it off and continues her beeline for Mal and her table.</p><p>That is, until a flash of jet-black hair stops her dead in her tracks.</p><p>She’s afraid to turn to confirm her suspicions, but Jay’s quick inhale of breath is enough. She squeezes her eyes shut and turns slightly, hearing the loud clacking of sharp heels approach, stopping just in front her. </p><p>“Darling! Is this a joke?”</p><p>Evie’s eyes flutter open, meeting the icy cold stare of her mother’s cool green eyes. She is impeccably styled, as usual, in a fitted navy blue pencil skirt and short sleeved red sweater, complemented with navy blue stilettos. Although her bun has been abandoned in favor of a ponytail, it’s still tightly pulled back, perfectly smoothed and curled into a single, thick wave. Even through her thick smoky eye, heavy blush and painted red lips, Evie can easily spot the recognizable look of her mother’s disdain, as thick and obvious to her as her mother’s contoured makeup.</p><p>Grimhilde takes in her daughter’s appearance, raking her gaze up and down, brows knitted in indignation. Her eyes then trail over her stacked plate of food, noting the waffles and pastry with a curl of her lips.</p><p>“And to think, I might not have caught this little show had I not felt the need for a second cup of coffee to calm these wedding planning jitters,” she snaps, tilting her chin up. “You have a beautiful, slim-fitting dress to fit into in just <em> two days </em> , darling. Imagine the embarrassment if you can’t even zip it up!” Grimhilde grinds her teeth at the thought. “I can’t believe you’d do this to your sister on her wedding week, of all times. She’s counting on you to stand beside her, looking <em> perfect </em>.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Ms.Grimhilde, but I don’t get why you’re so upset,” Jay cuts in, stepping forward, closer to Evie’s side. Grimhilde’s stare softens for Jay, a slight smile peeking through her lips as she regards him. “Evie always looks perfect. I don’t think she’ll disappoint you in the slightest on the big day, regardless of what she decides to eat. Her figure is amazing.” Jay slips his arm out of Evie’s grasp and reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>Jay’s praise finally breaks Evie out of her trance, and she turns away from her mother to give Jay a warm smile, tightening her fingers with his.</p><p>But Grimhilde just smirks, returning her focus to Evie. “Oh she <em> always </em> looks perfect, does she? Like right now?” She glances down at Evie’s outfit, her eyes flitting back up to lock onto her messy bun. “I think that little bird’s nest on her head says otherwise.”</p><p>Evie’s smile drops as she fingers her hair self-consciously. Grimhilde reaches out gently, cupping Evie’s face in her hand. “You’re such a beautiful girl, my dear. I just hate that people would have to see you..like this. Do you think I would spend so much time teaching you a proper beauty routine if it was acceptable for a lady to look so, disheveled?” </p><p>Grimhilde drops her hand and pouts, dipping her head in mock concern for her daughter. </p><p>“I know you’re all grown up and you can do what you want. I just worry about you. What people will <em> think </em>of you.” She pats Evie’s cheek again lightly and smiles. “But why listen to me? I’m just your mother. You’re allowed to make your own decisions now, however foolish they may be."</p><p>Jay’s arm tightens around Evie, his free hand clenched at his side as he grits at his teeth. Grimhilde takes a step back, eyes still on Evie as she stares back, speechless. </p><p>Grimhilde then turns her gaze to Jay, flashing him a wry smile as Evie shifts uncomfortably next to him.</p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you both to your breakfast then. Jay, always a pleasure,” she comments with a nod in his direction. She spins away in a single smooth movement, gliding effortlessly to the first available staff to request her usual to-go cup of coffee, gesturing sharply as she speaks.</p><p>Evie continues to stare, still motionless. Jay tilts forward with a look of concern, trying to catch her eye.</p><p>“Eves, you ok?” he asks gently, loosening his grip on her. “We should sit down and eat, get some food in you. I’m <em> starving </em>, so my guess is you’re at least a little hungry. Unless you’re a bottomless pit, like me,” he jokes, chuckling quietly.</p><p>Evie looks over at him, forcing a weak smile. His heart clenches at the sadness in her eyes, that are now starting to pool with tears.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m...I’m actually ok.” She sets down her plate at an empty table, grabbing a banana and piece of toast off the top. </p><p>“Eves-” Jay starts to protest, but she silently shakes her head.</p><p>“It’s ok, Jay. I’m, going upstairs for a while. To put some more makeup on. Maybe fix my hair a little,” she adds with a pat of her bun. “I just need a snack, really. You’ll be fine, right? I’ll be back down as soon as I’m ready.”</p><p>He lets out a sigh, nodding his head. He watches her go, letting his shoulder slump dejectedly once she’s gone. He’d never imagined that the morning could go so bad so quickly, but he’s sure Evie’s mom is probably brimming with satisfaction at not having to explain her daughter looking <em> less than perfect </em>. </p><p>A shrill giggle catches his attention, and he turns back to the table they were headed to before Grimhilde stepped in. </p><p>Dizzy is still huddled with Mal, clapping excitedly over something in her sketchbook. A smile returns to Jay’s lips as he watches them, an idea already forming in his mind. He makes his way to the girls’ table, marching determinedly.</p><p>Grimhilde be damned, Evie is going to be happy. And Jay is going to help.</p><p>“Ladies!” He sing-songs in his most charming voice. “Is this seat taken?” He goes to set his plate down in front of the girls.</p><p>“Jay!” Dizzy squeals, giving him a bright, gleaming smile. “Sit! Wait till you see what Mal drew for me!”</p><p>Mal quirks a brow at Jay, but her lips still turn up into a smile. She’s holding up the end of her sketchbook and angling it towards her and Dizzy, preventing a line of sight to anyone else.</p><p>Jay drops down into a seat, craning his neck to try to get a peek of their drawing.</p><p>“So, what have you got there?”</p><p>Dizzy bounces back into her seat next to Mal, reaching a hand over and pushing back the top of the book to reveal the page. Mal quickly reaches to snatch it back, but she’s already lost her grip and it’s too late.</p><p>“I was telling Mal about my hairstyle ideas, and she’s helping me draw them! Look!” Dizzy exclaims to Jay as she smooths her hand over the page. Mal sits silent, lips pursed, as Jay stands and leans over for a better look.</p><p>The girl has her hair tied into a beautiful full bun that swirls higher onto the crown of her head. A thick braid is wrapped around it, with various braids in different sizes weaving from her scalp and up into the bun. At the side, a clip of red crystals fashioned into an elegant rose is secured.</p><p>But as beautiful as the hair is, Jay can’t help but focus on the...<em> blueness </em> of it. As his eyes trail to the drawn figure, he notices the similarities between her and his own, bluenette friend.</p><p>He points to the sketch’s face, eyeing it curiously. “Is that-”</p><p>“Evie!” Dizzy cuts in. “I thought it would be a cute hairstyle for the wedding maybe, not that I asked if anyone would let me do it or anything, but I was telling Mal about it and I already made the clip, so she suggested drawing it out to get a better idea of how it would look!” </p><p>Dizzy sucks in a breath, still smiling with unbridled excitement, her eyes darting between Jay and Mal as she explains herself with flailing hands. </p><p>Without warning, she surges forward and wraps Mal in a tight hug. Startled, Mal hides a tiny flinch at the action, but wraps her fingers around the girl’s forearm for an affectionate squeeze.</p><p>“It was Mal’s idea to draw Evie!” Dizzy exclaims, and Mal’s eyes go wide. Her mouth drops open slightly as she turns to Jay, taking in his smirk. “She thought Evie would look SO pretty with the red clip in her hair, and she was right! Doesn’t she look good, Jay?”</p><p>“Yeah Diz, she looks beautiful,” he replies, eyes locked on Mal. Her brows furrow in confusion as he continues to smile at her. Then, he throws her a wink as he softens his gaze and turns back to Dizzy.</p><p>“You know what Diz?” He asks as the girls looks at him, bright and eager with anticipation. “Evie was really down this morning. You should bring that picture to our room and show her. I bet that would cheer her right up.” </p><p>Dizzy immediately squeals and starts jumping excitedly, clapping her hands as her auburn waved pigtails bounce around her.</p><p>“Oh Mal, can I?” She asks, spinning in the girl’s direction.</p><p>Mal can’t resist the wide smile that spreads across her face. She shakes her head, laughing quietly at Dizzy’s animated gestures.</p><p>“Sure thing, Dizzy.” She reaches over, tearing out the page lightly on the diagonal. Once freed, she quickly rolls up the loose paper, tapping the roll into Dizzy’s open hand.</p><p>“If you have a minute, you should swing by your room and grab the rose clip. I bet she’d love to see that in person too.”</p><p>Dizzy gasps, nodding happily. “Great idea! Thank you!” She starts to run off, then stops suddenly, spinning on her heel to face Jay.</p><p>“And thanks for the idea Jay. I really hope she likes it!”</p><p>Jay’s smile crinkles into his eyes as he watches Dizzy. She’s just what Evie needs to raise her spirits.</p><p>“She’s going to LOVE it Diz. I know it.”</p><p>With a bounce and a giggle, Dizzy’s off and already down the hall on her way to Evie. Mal and Jay watch her go in silence, smiling at the sight of the girl’s enthusiasm.</p><p>The quiet grew uncomfortable once Dizzy had disappeared, and Mal’s back straightened as she averted her eyes from Jay. She glances down at her now torn sketchbook, and an audible gasp escapes her when she realizes what had been exposed.</p><p>Jay’s head whips to the sound, spying a flash of blue hair on paper before Mal could snatch the cover of her sketchbook. His hand shoots out against hers, keeping it from closing the book. She watches with a shocked look as Jay leans over to examine the drawing.</p><p>His eyes draw upward, staring at Mal’s frozen face as he smirks.</p><p>“So, exactly<em> how many </em>pictures have you drawn of Princess?” </p><p>Mal snorts, slowly closing her book. “That’s it, those two. It’s not a big deal, I just draw what inspires me,” she explains, letting her hand make slow circles over the book cover. “She’s got...great bone structure.</p><p>“Yeah, she does. Sure. Among other things,” Jay says with a laugh, waggling his eyebrows. Mal turns away, rolling her eyes at his implications.</p><p>“Chill, your purpleness,” he says, putting a hand up. “All I’m saying is that Evie’s beautiful.<em> Of course </em> I know that. And it looks like you do, too,” he adds, pointing at her closed sketchbook.</p><p>Mal nods, keeping her head down. They sit in silence for a minute, Jay picking at his full plate of food. After gathering his thoughts, he sets his fork down.</p><p>“You know, I bet Evie would love to see that drawing, too. You should show it to her.”</p><p>Mal’s head pops up, her eyes wide, mouth dropping open slightly.</p><p>Jay swallows hard. He’s not sure if this will help Evie, but it seems worth a try, at least.</p><p>“She’s really...impressed by you. Or, you’ve...made a good impression?” Jay shakes his head vigorously. “I mean. I think you know, what I mean? She’s talked<em> a lot </em> about you these past few days.”</p><p>Mal perks an eyebrow at Jay, but still says nothing. But he can see her lips starting to curl in what looks like a smile, so he continues.</p><p>“Look, I love Evie,” he sighs while picking at his food again. “I want her to be happy, bottom line.” He points his fork at Mal. “So if you like her, and she likes you, spend time together. Talk. Get to know each other. Do what you want. I won’t try to stop...whatever this is.”</p><p>Mal still only looks at him, slightly dumbfounded. He decides not to press his luck and confuse her anymore, hoping that giving her time to let his words settle in will be a good thing. He stands, grabbing his plate, and Mal looks up at him with narrowed eyes, as if trying to read his expression.</p><p>“Just, do me a favor. Make her smile, ok? As much as you can. She deserves it, with all the fucking bullshit she has to deal with sometimes. That’s what I try to do.” He smiles as Mal starts to giggle at him.</p><p>“Bonus, she has the cutest smile,” he says with a grin, and Mal nods her head, still giggling. Finally, she opens her mouth to speak.</p><p>“‘K, Jay. You got it.” Her smile reaches her eyes, radiant and pure. Jay actually feels warmth from how genuine it is. He can’t help but notice that her smile is just as cute as Evie’s, making a mental note to try to see it again this week. </p><p>Maybe Evie really <em> did </em> find a great girl.</p><p>“Oh,” he adds, turning back to Mal. “Let’s not mention that we talked about this, ok? Our little secret?”</p><p>She gives him a wicked smirk. “Talked about what?” She asks sweetly.</p><p>“Atta girl,” he chuckles, shaking his head as he goes. Mal’s got some attitude for sure, almost like a female version of him.</p><p>Dammit. She <em> is </em> perfect for Evie.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Two hours later, Evie finally feels presentable enough to venture out of the room again. Of course, it <em> would </em> have been sooner if she hadn’t started crying the minute she got into her room. Tear streaks and swollen eyes are not a good look.</p><p>But her saving grace had come in the form of her always sweet and sunshiney Dizzy, who burst into the room, armed with a hairstyle drawing and rose hair clip she had made, spending the next thirty minutes explaining and demonstrating the look to Evie, complete with high pitched squeals and excited ramblings, emphasized with waves of her delicate little fingers. </p><p>Evie had revelled in the lighthearted feelings she got from her times with Dizzy. Her adorable cousin never failed to make her smile. </p><p>But Dizzy, during her impassioned chatter, had also mentioned that Mal had helped her with the drawing of Evie and her hairstyle, and that had made her warm and happy too, in a way that she couldn’t even explain. She had never seen or known of anyone drawing her before, and it was the most <em> beautiful </em> rendering of a person that she had ever laid eyes on. It made her feel <em> so </em> beautiful. And cared for. And seen. </p><p>And <em> this </em> girl, Mal, the girl she had been infatuated with the past few days, the girl she wanted to know more about, obviously feels the same way about her. It felt good, <em> so </em> good, to be excited about someone again. Even with her mom around, she couldn’t push down her overwhelming need to spend every minute with Mal that she could. And that’s exactly what she was going to do.</p><p>After one tiny detour.</p><p>She makes her way straight to the gardens, marching with speed down the halls, her gaze passing over every person that walks by. She does her best to avoid direct eye contact though, not wanting to be delayed or distracted with frivolous conversation. She keeps up a blank face and fast pace, her arms stiff at her sides, clearly giving the heir of a girl on a mission. </p><p>She didn’t expect to find Doug anywhere but in the gardens, but she’s keeping her eyes peeled just in case. Her cousin has always loved being outside though, for as long as she can remember, and if there’s a beautiful display of nature to be seen somewhere, he’ll no doubt be lounging in it, taking in the scenery in between burying his nose in a book.</p><p>Sure enough, she finds Doug sitting under a tree just outside the garden gate, a well-worn copy of “The Visual Display of Quantitative Information” resting between his knees. His brows are furrowed in deep concentration as he pours over its pages, absorbing charts and graphs with laser-like focus.</p><p>A whisper of a giggle escapes Evie’s lips as she watches her cousin. He’s a creature of habit for sure, finding joy in routine and structure and familiar things. She found it a tad boring growing up, but she’s really come to appreciate Doug for his dedication to things, especially their friendship. He’s fiercely loyal to Evie, and she knows he’ll always be willing to help her with anything. </p><p>Which is definitely what she needs right now.</p><p>“So predictable Dougikins,” she says with laughter in her tone, shaking her head. His head shoots up in surprise, but relaxes when his eyes settle on Evie.</p><p>“What? In all these years, you’ve yet to tell me what could be better than lounging in a beautiful bed of flowers with a good book,” he points out with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“Liar. I’ve told you at least a hundred things that I think are better. You just don’t believe me,” she snarks as she plops down beside him, nudging his shoulder.</p><p>“Well, what can I say, Evie? When you’re wrong, you’re wrong,” he chuckles, closing his book. “So, how are you feeling today? Last night was a little...crazy.”</p><p>“Yes,” she giggles, “it was. I feel fine. Good, actually.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? And does that have anything to do with Audrey’s cousin, maybe?” </p><p>Doug tries his best to give a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, but the gesture ends up making him look like more of a combination of surprised and constipated. Evie chokes back a snort, covering her mouth to stifle the noise.</p><p>“Mayyyyybe,” she replies,giving Doug a wink. “Mayyybe...I really, really like her.”</p><p>“I think that’s safe to assume after last night,” Doug notes with a raise of his eyebrows. “There was definitely something going on between you two. I think everyone could tell. I guess it’s a good thing Auntie Grimhilde left, huh?”</p><p>She swats at his leg with a giggle. “For sure. I definitely don’t want my mom getting any ideas about  her precious daughter being  interested in another girl. I don’t even want to <em> think </em> how she’d react to that little tidbit.”</p><p>Before Doug can get another word in, Evie waves him off. “But forget about my mommy issues for a minute. I did actually have something I wanted to talk to you about.” He looks at her, slightly intrigued. “Actually, it’s <em> someone </em>. Carlos.”</p><p>Doug rolls his eyes dramatically and smirks at Evie. “What, you like him too now? Get in line cuz,” he retorts, chuckling.</p><p>“No, stop it! You know I’m asking for Jay,” she demands, shoving him hard enough on the shoulder to knock him over. “Jay told me you were trying to cock block him? But you know he’s not really my boyfriend, so I don’t get it. What’s your problem with Jay?”</p><p>Propping himself back up on his hands, Doug gives Evie a shrug. “I don’t have a problem with him. I just...I <em> worry </em>about Carlos. I wasn’t sure Jay would be good for him.”</p><p>Evie stays quiet, but knits her brows together in a confused stare as Doug continues. “It’s just, all you’ve told me about Jay being a flirt, and all the girls and guys that you said he’s dated. Carlos is...not experienced. With relationships. I don’t want some, <em> playboy </em> like Jay making him think he’s special and then, running off after a while. It would hurt Carlos more than you or Jay even know.”</p><p>“Wh-what do you mean?” Evie stares at him, even more befuddled than before. “Did something, bad<em> , </em> happen to Carlos?”</p><p>Doug looks away for a moment, shaking his head. “Not that he’s told me, and I don’t want to push him.” He looks at Evie, concern reflecting in his eyes. “But, he was SO meek and quiet when we met. We barely talked for the entire first semester. It took almost the whole first year of living with him to get him to trust me even a little bit. But, now that we’re friends...he’s <em> such </em> a good guy. So loyal, smart, and just, the kindest kid I ever met. And I want to do right by him, Evie. Keep him safe. Even though he still won’t tell me everything that he’s been through. Like...with his mom.”</p><p>Evie leans forward as Doug turns fully to face her. “Doug...what are you thinking? What’s happened?”</p><p>“I mean, I’m only guessing...” Doug pauses, raking his fingers through his hair. “He NEVER wants to go home. He’s on edge all week before he goes to see her. Just, anxious. Back to barely talking like our first year.” </p><p>Evie startles when Doug suddenly dips in close, his voice barely a whisper. “And I’ve seen some...bruises. When he gets back. He always says they’re old, or he was just being clumsy or something, but. He’s never that clumsy, Evie.” his face droops as he meets Evie’s gaze.</p><p>Evie couldn’t hide her shock, eyes frozen open as she tries to take in Doug’s words.</p><p>“She...hurts him?” She forces out, swallowing hard after, as if the words were painful for her to release, thick and sour on her tongue.</p><p>“I can’t be sure, obviously. But I think so. It’s just, so fucked up Evie. He doesn’t deserve that. Not at all.”</p><p>“I understand,” she reassures him calmly, draping an arm over Doug’s shoulders. “I’d want to protect him too. I <em> do </em> want to. So...that’s why you were trying to keep Jay away?”</p><p>He nods slowly. “He deserves to be cared about. Taken care of. He doesn’t need fuckboys that make promises but still just leave after they get what they want.”</p><p>“But Jay’s not like that!” Evie jumps in. But Doug’s knowing look makes her pull back.</p><p>“Ok, I mean, he’s not like that anymore,” she counters with a shy smile. “I know when Jay’s being serious, and I’ve NEVER seen him so serious about someone. He’s, developing <em> real feelings </em>, for Carlos. I know he would never hurt him.”</p><p>“I think I know that now,” Doug replies, matter of fact. “He actually told me he wanted to keep him safe, too. And that he had no problem proving that to me. And he hasn’t given me any reason NOT to believe him. So far.” </p><p>A ding from Doug’s phone interrupts them, and they both sit silently for a moment as he checks his messages. Finally, he sets it back down and returns his focus to Evie.</p><p>“Besides, I know Jay has to be better for Carlos than that, <em> floozy </em> Harry,” he sneers. “So I don’t mind him hanging around, keeping ol’ blue eyes away.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Evie snorts. “The...floozy?”</p><p>Doug chuckles, jabbing a finger into Evie’s side and making her double over with laughter. He pulls it away quickly, letting Evie sit up as he grins at her.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” he chuckles. “Anyway, Carlos is on his way down, and we’re heading in to eat shortly. Did you want to join us?”</p><p>Evie clucks her tongue in thought, but before she can respond the garden gates swing open, and Doug waves as Carlos walks into view. </p><p>She can’t help but marvel at how the boy is dressed, like she has every day since first meeting him. His skinny black jeans, immaculate white sneakers and fitted white t-shirt with red sleeves and a smart black faux-leather chest pocket are a bold combination. Evie couldn’t help secretly hoping she might get to bond with Carlos over their mutual love of fashion at some point, hopefully soon.</p><p>She shakes herself out of her thoughts quickly and grabs Doug’s arm, choosing to focus on her original goal for the moment: helping Jay.</p><p>“Would you mind if I borrowed Carlos for a minute? Before you eat. Just for a quick chat?” She whispers in his ear as Carlos approaches.</p><p>Doug’s eyebrows perk in interest. “I guess? Sure. I could finish up another chapter of my book while I wait,” he adds, with a hint of eagerness at the idea.</p><p>“Thanks Dougikins!” She blurts out, jumping to her feet. Carlos stops short in front of them, gawking at Evie’s sudden movements.</p><p>“Carlos! Hi!” She chirps excitedly. “Dougie was just telling me how beautiful the gardens were, and I haven’t had a chance to walk through them yet. Would you like to join me?”</p><p>Carlos looks at her, slightly stunned, mouth agape. He swallows thickly before answering.</p><p>“I <em> would </em> like to, sure. But I told Doug I’d meet him so we could go eat,” he replies, gesturing towards her cousin.</p><p>“It’s fine, Carlos,” Doug tells him. “Go on if you want to. I still have a little reading to do. Just pick me up here when you’re done?”</p><p>“Of course!” Evie interjects in her most cheerful tone. “Shall we go then, Carlos?”</p><p>She hooks her arm with his and smiles as brightly as she can, prompting the boy to turn a half smile back at her.</p><p>“Sure, let’s go,” he offers timidly, hooking his arm in tighter with hers, walking together towards the garden path.</p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>Evie and Carlos walk quietly for a few minutes, observing the beauty of all the flowers and greenery around them. The garden is truly stunning; Evie hasn’t seen anything like it before. Red roses bloom so thickly it’s almost as if she and Carlos were walking through a parted Red Sea, with tall, broad arborvitaes lined behind them, boxing them in perfect rectangular shapes. The soft flow of running water ahead reveals a stately two-tiered fountain, framed with beautiful stark white bushes of blossoming hydrangeas. And the entire scene is surrounded by towering weeping willows, offering shade and gentle whisps of green fluttering over with each passing breeze.</p><p>Evie glances at Carlos, noticing his wide-eyed stare as he regards each neatly clipped flower bush with awe, daintily grazing them with the tips of his fingers as they walk by. </p><p>She breaks into a smile at the sight of him, filled with such childlike wonder. But as her eyes follow him when he breaks away to examine the fountain, she thinks back to her conversation with Doug, and some unease settles into her gut. Seeing Carlos’ sweet smile, his joy in the simplicity of little things, makes anyone hurting him seem so impossible. So...wrong. She immediately understands Doug’s need to protect him, to keep him <em> this </em>happy always.</p><p>She makes a mental note to talk to Jay about it. Even though she’s sure of his feelings for Carlos, she’ll be damned if anything she does leads to heartbreak.</p><p>She bristles, plopping down quickly on the nearest bench. Regardless of that conversation to be had, she’s still pretty sure that helping Jay will be a good thing, for both boys.</p><p>“Carlos!” She hums sweetly. He whips his head in her direction, watching as she pats the bench beside her, a warm smile dancing on her lips. </p><p>He shuffles over quickly, dropping down next to Evie and giving her a nervous, twitchy grin. She places a hand softly over his in reassurance.</p><p>“So,” Evie starts, giving his hand a little rub. “I’m really glad you took a walk with me. This has been really fun,” she says, as Carlos nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“But, I think we need to address the elephant in the room...or, in the garden,” she jokes, giggling lightheartedly. “You like Jay.”</p><p>Carlos immediately stiffens, but Evie squeezes his hand and continues to smile. “And Jay likes you.”</p><p>Yanking his hand out of her grasp, Carlos scoots back on the bench and stares at Evie. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to,” he squeaks, curling his arms into himself protectively.</p><p>His frightful stance makes Evie frown. She leans towards him ever so slowly, speaking in as gentle a voice as she can.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, it’s ok. I’m not mad at all,” she assures him, leaning back when Carlos refuses to uncoil himself. “Listen, I love Jay, so much. We’ve been friends for a long time. I just want to see him happy.”</p><p>Carlos relaxes, lifting his head to read Evie’s expression. The calming smile that greets him has him releasing his arms cautiously, listening attentively to her. </p><p>“And let’s be real, the game last night revealed quite a few things. Not just about you and Jay, but about me, too,” she acknowledges with a tiny grin.</p><p>Carlos pauses, seemingly hesitant to agree. But he finally relents, offering a barely there nod. “And...Mal?”</p><p>“Yes, and Mal,” Evie agrees, smiling wider as she sees Carlos relax his posture even more. “I think...there’s a lot up in the air right now. And I want you to know...that Jay <em> and </em> I...have both already agreed that, the best way to handle, <em> this </em>, is to talk to you and Mal. To, explore our feelings, so we can understand what they mean for us. For, our relationship.”</p><p>She grabs at both of Carlos’ hands again. “I just want you to know, because I want you to give Jay a chance, ok?” Evie looks expectantly at Carlos, who nods curtly. She can still feel the hesitance in his stiff grip on her. “Don’t worry about me. Jay and I will decide what we want to do when this week is over. Just...give him. Give <em> us </em>. A chance to figure this out. Ok?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Carlos breathes, exhaling as he releases Evie. “I can do that.”</p><p>“Great!” She chirps, scooting her way closer to Carlos, intent on lightening the mood. “And I hope you plan to get to know me better, too. I can already tell we should be friends, with this incredible fashion sense of yours,” she emphasizes by pulling at his shirt with her fingers. “Where do you get your outfits?”</p><p>“Oh! My mom, mostly,” Carlos replies, dropping his voice slightly. “But, I do pull them together from the pieces she gives me. She’s a fashion designer, so I guess it’s in my blood. To like fashion, I mean,” he says with a grin. </p><p>His eyes start to seem brighter as they talk more, his smile more genuine. Evie remembers what Jay had told her about Carlos’ smile, and his desire to see it all the time. Now that she can see it up close, with the glow of his cheeks, the little scrunch of his nose, his dark, shining eyes, she can<em> totally </em>understand the appeal.</p><p>“Oh! I had no idea you had fashion lineage! But I should have known. I’ve never seen a boy look so well put together as you. You should be giving Jay some tips,” she teases, prompting a snicker from Carlos. “Well, I’m working on starting my own fashion line currently, and I’d love to get your input sometime. If you think you’d be up for it?”</p><p>“Yes!” Carlos nearly shouts, startling Evie. “Sorry, but I’d love to. I can’t wait to see your designs.”</p><p>Evie smirks and  jumps off the bench, grabbing Carlos’ hand to yank him up. </p><p>“I’m glad. I think we could be a great team,” she asserts, hooking her arm back with his as they walk.</p><p>They reach the tree where they left Doug in just a few minutes, just in time to see him snapping his book closed.</p><p>“Hey! Are you ready to eat?” He calls out when he spots them. Carlos nods, breaking into a jog to catch up to Doug.</p><p>“You go ahead, and save us some seats!” Evie shouts, waving them on. “I’m going to grab Jay. I think he’s in our room. Thanks for the walk Carlos!” </p><p>She winks at him, and Carlos grins happily at Evie as he and Doug head inside.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Jay cracks an eye open when he hears the door, but refuses to turn his head from his sprawled out position on the bed.</p><p>“Princess, that better be you,” he grumbles. “I’m fucking <em> starving </em>.”</p><p>“Ok, calm down you little drama queen. I’m here,” she groans as she enters the room. “Get your ass up and we’ll get food. Doug and Carlos are down there already saving us a seat.”</p><p>At that Jay surges upright, quickly grabbing for his shoes to pull them on. He shoots Evie a glare when he hears her cackling victoriously.</p><p>“And how did I know you’d react like that? You’re so predictable.”</p><p>She grabs at his hand to drag him along, out the door and down the hall. Jay grudgingly follows, shuffling his feet lazily as he walks.</p><p>Evie gives him a light push from behind to get him to pick up the pace. “C’monnnnn, move it!” She whines. “I’ve been doing some recon work for you while I was gone. I think you’ll be surprised. You should’ve gotten me to be your wingman <em> ages </em>ago.”</p><p>Jay perks an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? That sounds promising.” He slings an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in. “I may have done some work of my own, so I’ll guess we’ll see who’s the better wingman, won’t we?”</p><p>“Bring it,” Evie quips, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walk through the main entrance hall doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Bachelorette Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Evie groans inwardly as they sit and eat. She feels desperate to get up and leave, but Jay seems happier now than he has been all week. Doug was finally easing up on him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks to Evie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he had absolutely lit up when Carlos asked what he was studying in school. Jay was so elated at Carlos’ interest in his life that he proceeded to spend most of the meal explaining his, </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully specific</span>
  </em>
  <span>, future plans for his football career and coaching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the moment, Jay has both Doug and Carlos absolutely riveted with the tales of his most famous college football plays, all of which Evie has heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>hundreds</span>
  </em>
  <span> of times. But Carlos was sitting right beside Jay, pressed up against his shoulder, brown eyes wide and listening intently to everything Jay has to say, so Evie knew there was no way Jay would be letting up soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled quietly as she watched Jay. He had an absurdly wide, toothy grin, and he was talking and gesturing wildly through his story. She could see the quivering of his bicep that Carlos was against, knowing he was probably using all his strength to keep it stiff, so the boy wouldn’t ever think of moving away from the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as much as it warms her heart to see Jay so happy, she can’t stop her mind from wandering back to Mal. She barely caught a glimpse of the girl today so far, and Dizzy stopping by earlier with the picture Mal had drawn had only increased her want and need to see her. And with no sign of her purple-haired beauty yet in the main entrance hall, she was becoming more and more anxious to go and find her with each passing minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just needs to come up with an excuse to politely leave...but that’s easier said than done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oy, ladies and gents! Who’s ready for a fun time tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay’s story ends abruptly, the entire table turning to see Harry approach, his arm slung over Uma. A scowl starts to curl on Jay’s lips, but Evie quickly slaps his hand, surprising him and wiping the look off his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You promised Christian you’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, remember?” She whispers awkwardly, trying her best not to move her lips. Jay huffs, sliding his hand away from her. The press of Carlos against his other shoulder distracts him temporarily, and he gives the tiniest smile as he shifts his weight more to accommodate the smaller boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, why doesn’t this look like a group of lads about to get into some trouble at a ragin’ bachelor party?” Harry lets go of Uma and drops himself down into the open seat next to Doug. He leans into Doug’s space with a suggestive eyebrow waggle, causing him to lean away with an irritated sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, chill, we still have to get ready. It’s not even close to the time we leave yet,” Jay quips, staring the young man down until he scoots away from Doug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry throws his hands up in mock surrender, giving Jay a half smile. “Alright, alright. Just trying to get the party vibe goin’,” he jokes, turning his gaze over to Carlos. “How about you, pup? Ready for a good time?” He gives Carlos a wink, chuckling as he watches the boy fiddle with his fingers, dropping his gaze to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t ya worry yer pretty little head about it,” Harry drawls, giving Jay the side eye. “When I’m done with ya, you’ll be dancin’ on table tops tonight. Just wait and see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie notices Doug gritting down on his teeth, but before he can speak Uma takes a big step forward, standing behind Harry and between him and Doug. She places a heavy hand on Harry’s shoulder, causing him to shift his attention to her, grinning up fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, we came over because I wanted to talk to Evie about the bachelorette party,” she explains calmly, glancing at the bluenette. “Please ignore my...</span>
  <em>
    <span>party animal</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a boyfriend, he really needs to learn when to hone it in.” She squeezes his shoulder as Harry chokes back a laugh, and in return he grabs her hand on his shoulder to squeeze it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie sits back and watches the pair, momentarily stunned. It barely registers that Uma actually wants to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But before she lets her mind wander, to try to contemplate all the possible reasons why, she reminds herself of her plans to retreat, and the fortunate opportunity this presents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands silently, keeping her eyes on Uma as she makes her way around the table. Uma drops her hands from Harry’s shoulders, fully facing Evie with a hint of a curious smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect timing, I was just about to go check the spa schedule. Care to join me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma quirks a brow, eyes alight with curiosity. It was clear she hadn’t expected such immediate acceptance from Evie, and Evie couldn’t help but relish the surprise she had garnered, a feeling she knew that Uma rarely liked to show to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie gestures toward the hallway, inviting Uma to follow her. She catches a glimpse of Jay over the girl’s shoulder, mouth open in shock. Evie offers a simple smirk and shrug, falling in line next to Uma as they wave goodbye to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have to say, I’m a little surprised,” Uma tells her as they walk. “I didn’t actually think you’d take me up on my offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie looks over at Uma, taking in her warm smile, recalling the fluttering she used to feel in her stomach whenever the girl would look at her like this. Uma’s hand closes in on hers, and she feels a small squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I’m really glad you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie stills, pulling her hand away suddenly. The flutters have been replaced with a tightness in her chest, her thoughts now consumed by the budding artist with flashing green eyes. While she still harbors a fondness for Uma, she’s starting to realize how much their lives have changed in the year-long absence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma stops dead in her tracks, regarding Evie with a slightly confused tilt of her head. Evie just stares back, unsure of what to say. Uma breaks the silence instead, giggling and shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Princess, you’re not going to break me. Not again, anyway,” Uma retorts. She smiles and reaches out to rub Evie’s shoulder when she sees her face going red. “We should talk, ok? We’re long overdue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie feels her breath catch in her throat. The potential of opening old wounds again is a little unnerving, and she can feel a rush of anxiety starting to swirl in her chest as she averts her gaze from Uma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma never wavers though. She keeps her eyes soft and trained on Evie, hand still warm on her shoulder. When Evie finally raises her head to look at the girl, she’s taken aback by the comforting brown eyes that greet her. She relaxes under Uma’s grip, and finally feels the smile curl back onto her lips. Even after this long, Uma still knew how to reassure Evie, and it was comforting to have that back, even if it was just for this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Evie sighs, exhaling deeply. “I know you’re right. We should talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma grins, flashing bright white teeth as she winks at Evie. “Atta girl. You still know I’m never wrong. I guess not everything changes,” she teases. Evie can’t fight back a giggle, swatting Uma’s hand as she walks past and waves her further down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First let’s find out what’s up with our spa day, ok? It’ll be more fun to talk while we get a massage. Or manicure. Maybe even...a mud bath?” she questions, busting out a snort when she sees Uma’s fake dry heaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross. Of course you’d want to do the weird beauty shit, Eves. I never got why you liked that stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie just shakes her head as they approach the dining room, eyes focused on the large schedule that’s propped up on a gold easel in front of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I still say you’d like it if you gave it a chance,” Evie quips, not even giving the girl beside her a glance as she examines the schedule carefully, dragging her finger across the board to look for familiar names. A smile instantly curls on her lips when she finds what she’s looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, do you want the bad news or good news first?” Evie teases, turning to the teal-haired girl to give her a sly grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma lights up at Evie’s humor, a playful glint in her eyes as she sizes up the girl’s offer. “Start it up rough, girl. You know how I like it,” she jokes back, winking when Evie starts to flush at the innuendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she collects herself quickly, determined to maintain her poise. After all, it was her idea to needle Uma, not the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the bad news is, you’re about to experience your first mud bath,” Evie reveals, not hiding her smirk. “Looks like you and Audrey are both doing yours at five.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma lets her smile drop along with her shoulders as she slumps in annoyance. “Harry owes me so big for this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie’s smile turns wicked as she takes in Uma’s reaction. “I guess it’s a good thing I have good news too then, huh?” She added with a wink. “The good news is...you get to spend the next 20 minutes with me while I wait for my mud bath at four. Just like you wanted, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm smile blooms across Evie’s face as she watches Uma laugh at her response. A palpable sense of excitement is surging through her, with the familiarity of the banter feeling just too good to settle back into. She truly missed how well her and Uma could feed off each other. Although their dynamic seems similar to what she has with Jay, it’s fun to be able to give the flirting back tenfold, and with a confidence she could never muster with male friends. It just felt...</span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be friends with Uma again. She needs to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it Princess,” Uma retorts, placing a soft hand on Evie’s back. Using light force, she steers the bluenette through the doors, leading her to an area set up with plush chairs. To their right, a smoothie buffet is set up, and a table heaped with fruits and veggies. A virtual rainbow display of fresh produce. Evie stops short when she spies the drink stand, clasping her hands while shrilling out a tiny shriek of delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma winces at the high pitched sound, but keeps her smile as she watches the excited girl pile vegetables, and a few fruits, into her cup. Uma does the same, and soon they’re snuggling into soft chairs side by side, fresh smoothies nestled into their laps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Evie brings her dark green drink to her lips, she sees Uma grimace, her tongue sticking out to show her disdain. “How can you drink that? You turned a tasty smoothie into green sludge!” she whines, keeping her face contorted as she eyes Evie’s beverage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie rolls her eyes, taking a big sip of her smoothie to allow the green froth to hang on her lips. “It’s called being healthy, sea girl. You should try it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma tilts her head and stares, a wry smile playing on her lips. Evie stills as she stares back, but starts to squirm a little under the scrutiny and silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma finally breaks the quiet, her eyes still focused on Evie. “I’m not interested in drinking something that looks like it got scraped off the side of my ship. But, I’m</span>
  <em>
    <span> definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested in that talk. Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie heaves a sigh, feigning exasperation. But she can’t deny her curiosity over the many new aspects of Uma’s life. “Fine, as long as I can ask you questions first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma smile spreads wide, “I thought you’d never ask. Shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll start with the obvious. Harry?” Evie asks, brows perked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bark of a laugh startles the bluenette. “Sorry, Princess. I was just...I was waiting on that one since I got here.” Uma rests on her arm rest, leaning in close. “I mean, I think you know Harry is...special. He’s fun, carefree. Doesn’t take life too seriously. After we…” the girl gestures between her and Evie, “you know, after I left. Harry was just what I needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You needed a perpetual flirt?” Evie snarks, brows knitted together. The pairing of Uma and Harry was still beyond anything she could fathom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A free spirit.” Uma retorts, voice firm. Evie is taken aback at the forcefulness in the girl’s tone. “He’s a lot to take sometimes, for sure, but Harry is Harry. He makes no apologies or excuses for himself, he just...does what makes him happy. It’s, refreshing, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie keeps a confused look. “To be, happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma heaves a sigh, clearly frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To not worry about what other people think.” Uma reaches out to touch Evie’s hand, offering a comforting smile. “Harry and I love each other, but we’re open to be with others, too. I do what I want, and so does he. But we respect each other, so I always know what he’s doing, and he knows about me. But there’s no jealousy. We’re just. Happy. It’s, so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>freeing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I didn’t know that’s what I needed in my life, Evie. But, I’ve never been happier. I’ve never felt more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma’s hand is stroking Evie’s through her explanation, and Evie stiffens with surprise as she processes what the beautiful teal-haired girl is telling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re in an...</span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span>, relationship?” Evie asks, carefully sliding her hand away as she watches the girl’s expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma feels Evie’s hand pull away and looks down, giggling quietly as she takes her own hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Princess, but don’t worry. I’m not looking for a hookup. That’s not your style, anyway, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hint of a smile remains splayed on Uma’s lips as Evie fidgets uncomfortably with her straw, her eyes drawn away from Uma to fixate on her drink instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that we wouldn’t have fun if you wanted to join us, beautiful. Or that the feelings aren’t there. Because you know they are,” Uma notes with a wink. “But I know you’re not into it. Not into </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at least. Anymore. Or Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie did notice the slight tinge of sadness in Uma’s voice, and the way her voice cracked a little as she spoke. But she recovers quickly, straightening up and letting the brightness return to her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I don’t miss it. What we had.” Uma confesses, sighing quietly. “I was...so, so in love with you. I wanted to tell everyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not gonna lie, it hurt like a bitch when you wouldn’t even let me tell our friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie jumps when Uma busts out a laugh unexpectedly, but settles as Uma gives her a sympathetic pat on her arm. “Sorry, I just remembered Harry. Girl, you had Harry willing to commit to ONE person! I can’t even believe that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie giggles, tilting her head at Uma. “Well let’s be fair, he said he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not sure he was able though,” she points out, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Uma concedes, still smiling. “My point is, you’re special. Harry and I talk about you once in a while...hey! Don’t be surprised,” she comments when she notices Evie’s eyes widen. “You're a smart princess, I know you know that happened. Anyway. We both want the same thing for you - to be happy. I mean, we’ve always wanted that. When we were with you, and even now. You deserve it, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie’s focus is on her lap now, her fingers fiddling with her straw again. She can feel the heat rising in her face, and she’s doing her best not to look Uma in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Uma refuses to accept Evie’s silence, hooking a finger under the girl’s chin to tip it up and see her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie blinks at warm brown eyes. “W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That little purple firecracker. Mal, right? You’re into her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie opens her mouth, but can’t seem to find the words. She slowly closes it, eyes still fixed on Uma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon princess, you can’t deny it. I was at the bonfire. Harry too. We both saw the looks you were giving.” Uma hesitates, biting at her lip. “She’s into you, too. You know it. That girl’s not hidin’ shit when it comes to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud chatter erupting from the hall startles Uma, causing her to pull back and retreat into her chair. Evie settles back into her seat, adjusting to a comfortable position away from the girl next to her as they watch the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow, Mal and Audrey walk through a second later, and both Mal and Snow light up at the sight of Evie, who’s already smiling at them. Audrey lets out a huff, but is immediately distracted by the smoothie bar, squealing as she skips away from the girls to make herself a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evie!” Snow sing-songs, leaning over to give her sister a hug. “Are you excited for a little spa time? It’s been so long since we’ve had one together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie grins wide, grabbing her sister’s hand. “Of course! I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get a facial for months. And I love that we’re doing ours together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow bounces excitedly, clasping her hands together. “Yes! I planned that just for us. I’ve really missed our facial times, sis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Audrey interrupts with a loud slurp, approaching the other girls with her newly made smoothie. “Personally, I can’t wait for my mud bath. It’s such a great deep cleansing for your skin. I always feel so, so...fresh and smooth, after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie flashes Uma a smile, noticing her contorted face at the mention of the mud baths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of…” Mal cuts in. “We’re scheduled for mud baths first. Evie. Did you see that on the schedule?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie suddenly looks away. “Oh really? I don’t think I saw that,” she mutters, a tiny smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud snort from behind prompts Evie to whip around and glare at her teal-haired ex, who simply smiles back, mouth pursed tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie just rolls her eyes, turning back to Mal. “Let’s get in there, shall we? We can’t be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal smiles and nods, turning as Evie directs her out with a hand on the small of her back. She turns to wave at the other girls as they go, and notices matching smirks on both Snow and Uma. Her heart stutters though, when she sees Audrey’s look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A distinct frown on her face, Evie notes a combination of concern and confusion furrowed into her brow, her head cocked to the side as she examines the girls leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie’s not sure what to make of it, but the lump settling in her throat is not reassuring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay’s pretty sure this is the least annoyed he’s been since he met Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’ll readily admit that it most likely has something to do with the fact that Harry chose to sit next to Chad on the bus out to the bar, instead of attaching himself to Jay. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Carlos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Chad is trying to carry on a conversation with his brother Christian on one side, while Harry listens intently on the other, occasionally twisting Chad’s wavy locks between his fingers. Chad remains blissfully unaware of this fact though, randomly swatting at his head as if there was a fly around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay has to bite back laughter at the sight. Harry’s unabashed flirting can get ridiculous, but the stone-faced subtlety he’s showcasing with Chad is downright impressive. Jay will give him credit for that, for sure. As long as he doesn’t pull that shit with Carlos, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Carlos</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jay looks to his right, staring happily at the freckled boy in the seat below Jay’s resting arm, gazing out the window as the bus passes building after building in the bustling downtown area. Doug is at Jay’s left, leaning over to look out the window, too, but saying nothing. No remarks about Jay’s closeness, or even his arm draped over Carlos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s odd to him how quickly Doug has shifted to accepting him, dropping his protective mother hen tactics that had been keeping him away from Carlos just this morning. Jay’s not about to complain, but it’s a shock to his system to try to understand, going from trading contemptuous, biting remarks with Doug to sharing something almost akin to friendship. He and Carlos had approached him, after all, asking to know more about him and his life, listening with rapt attention to stories of his athletic endeavors. It was...well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the only word that came to mind, to have them take such an interest in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since he was already interested in them...especially one of them in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though Carlos is still acting adorably shy with him, hesitant with his words and none too generous with eye contact, Jay still recognizes the change in him, too. He’s sitting closer, not shying away from Jay’s touch. And when they do make eye contact, he lets it linger for a few seconds before finally looking away. It makes Jay quiver with emotions just thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s safe to say Harry is sufficiently buzzed,” Doug chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay follows Doug’s eyes to see the sloppy brunette tipping the hat off the gentleman in the seat in front of him, knocking it on the ground and then doubling over with a loud guffaw. He slaps Chad hard on the knee as he’s laughing, startling the blonde and making him fall backwards. His laughter stops short though, when he catches a look from Christian. Straightening himself back up, he offers the groom a wide smile, leaning over Chad to squeeze him on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we might have to get him to go light at the bar. We wouldn’t want him to make a scene,” Jay adds as Doug nods furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Los? You didn’t let Harry get you a drink, right?” Doug asks, brows creased deeply with concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos whips his head from the window to face Doug, quickly shaking his head. Jay’s jaw relaxes, and it’s only then that he realizes Doug’s question had made him clench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos chews on his lip for a moment, starting to glare at the two boys eyeing him so intensely. “But I AM technically an adult, you know,” he reminds them, crossing his arms defiantly. “It’s not like I couldn’t have a drink if I wanted one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doug smirks, his gaze on Carlos softening. “Of course you can, pal. You’re a grown up. You can have all the drinks you want. But this time I won’t be the one keeping you from taking your shirt off in the middle of the dance floor when it randomly gets too hot for you to wear it, or stopping you from going home with a guy because he told you he just bought a new puppy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay wasn’t sure the beet red flush on Carlos’ cheeks could get any darker. The boy desperately tried to hide it by burying his face in his hands, but Doug and Jay could only chuckle at his obvious embarrassment. Jay couldn’t handle Carlos’ reaction for long though. His need to comfort and reassure him was becoming borderline desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his arm down from the back of the chair to properly rest on Carlos’ shoulders, giving him a light squeeze. Carlos immediately tilts his head to look up at him, gorgeous brown eyes wide with surprise and a little hopeful. Jay feels his heart stutter, and he forces down a swallow to help him speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no worries, Carlos. It happens to the best of us.” Jay gives him his widest, lopsided grin. “Evie still won’t let me live down the time my drunk ass tried to jump on her back to get a ride to the dorms.” He laughs brightly when he sees Carlos’ lip quirk into a half smile. “I didn’t even warn her. She hit the ground SO hard, chin first. She didn’t talk to me for at least a week. I’m just glad it didn’t scar, or I don’t think she would’ve forgiven me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doug starts laughing loudly right behind them, which in turn encourages giggles from Carlos. Jay joins in, feeling victorious at the sight of Carlos’ smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might not want to overdo it then,” Carlos finally advises, slightly breathless. “I’m not much stronger than Evie, but I know I’ve lifted heavier than Doug has. You’ll for sure hurt one of us if you try that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses in closer to Carlos, giving him a wicked smirk. “Well, maybe I’ll just have to carry you then. You know, if you overdo it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos looks away briefly, flashing Jay a hint of a smile. “Yeah, maybe I’ll have to take you up on that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’ll really need to thank Evie for whatever she said to Carlos and Doug. She’s a much better wingman than Jay would have ever thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just really hopes he did as good for her with Mal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goosebumps prickle on Evie’s skin as she steps into the cool air outdoors. The garden looks beautiful in the late afternoon light, and she marvels at the view she’ll partake in as she approaches the two tubs placed on the cement path, right in front of the main fountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nose crinkles though, as she closes in on the bathtubs, that are filled with dark, thick, almost clay-like mud. A pungent aroma fills her nostrils, taking her very breath away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross.” Evie hears from a voice behind her. She spins around to face Mal, clad in a fluffy white bathrobe and flip flops. Her face is contorted from the smell, but her eyes light up when they lock on Evie’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s supposed to smell like that?” she asks, nose scrunching adorably as she catches another whiff. “It reminds me of the dumpster behind my dorm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snort escapes Evie before she can stop it. “I’m sure there’s a reason for it,” she offers, leaning forward to peer into the dark, murky sludge. She dips a finger in and makes a surprised face at the thickness of the mud, rubbing it between a thumb and forefinger to examine its texture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s sulfur,” a girl tells them, an apparent staff member. She comes up the path behind them, wearing a stiff white shirt and pants uniform, her long blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. “It’s detoxifying and purifying for your skin, if you can stand the smell. Hi! I’m Gretchen.” She tells them with a wave and a smile. “I’ll be helping with your mud baths today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie smiles back excitedly at Gretchen, glancing at the tub. She and Snow had talked so many times about having their own spa day, to try all the weird concoctions, baths, serums, and treatments that they could fit in. And just like their mother had taught them, they had believed that the smellier, stickier, or even more painful the treatment was, the better it worked. Although they had obviously learned better at this point, especially against the </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful </span>
  </em>
  <span>treatments, she can still feel the pleasant rush of nostalgia the mud bath represents, of the moments her and her sister could find joy in their beauty routine. That despite the stiff rules Grimhilde insisted they abide by, the hours spent trying to achieve perfection, there was happiness in not being forced to do it alone, by simply having one another to share it with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gretchen moves to help Mal into her tub, and Evie’s reminiscing is disrupted with the drop of Mal’s robe. Evie is frozen as an expanse of smooth, milky flesh is revealed, covered minimally by a white string bikini, the same Evie was provided to use solely for the mud bath, and to discard after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost unfair, she thinks, how perfect this girl is in front of her. From the strong curve of her hips, the slight muscular tone in her abdomen, up to the slim roundness of her breasts, Evie is fixated. She was already aware that Mal is beautiful, so it seems unreal for her want to even be able to grow with the more she sees of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her focused stare, Evie’s ears catch a slight hitch of breath, that she can even note in the twitch of Mal’s stomach. Looking into her eyes, Evie tenses at the feeling of the girl’s discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying her best to ease this feeling, Evie quickly drops her own robe, standing still as she allows Mal to look. That is, if she wants to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Evie feels oddly relieved when she can see that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mal does indeed want to look. With a small, crooked smile, the purplette lets her gaze slowly drag up Evie’s form, in a way obvious enough that prompts her head to follow the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie’s not embarrassed of her body at all. She’s put hard work into staying in shape, and she’s proud of the results. Not that she goes out of her way to flaunt her body, but she has no problem showing it off either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, she’s never felt such a desire for affirmation as she does in this moment, to be scrutinized and approved of. She tries to hide this fact through glazed eyes and a forced smolder, struggling to ooze sexiness over her own desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal chokes through a giggle, covering her mouth when Evie’s eyes come back into focus. But before Evie has a moment to misread the sound, Mal throws her a smiling wink and nod, which she gleefully takes as approval. Heart bursting with joy, the girls’ eyes never leave each other as they step into the bathtubs at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment to press their bodies into the depth of the thick mud, with Gretchen having to help each get situated so they could sink themselves to the bottom. Once comfortably seated, Gretchen claps her hands together happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful! Now that you’re all set, I’m going to let you relax for about fifteen minutes or so, so your skin has the time to absorb the benefits of the mud. When I come back, I’ll get you over to the showers to rinse off and change, so you can move onto your next service. Enjoy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gretchen gives a happy nod to Mal and Evie before she spins on her heel, walking her way out of the garden. The girls sit in silence for a few beats, with Evie giving Mal short sideways looks, contemplating what to say to her first. She’s been waiting all day to get a chance to talk to Mal, and suddenly her brain is drawing a blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal beats her to it, clearing her throat nervously. “So, how’s Snow doing with the wedding planning? Is she stressing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie heaves a sigh of relief at the break in silence, humming softly at the question as she shrugs her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she’s doing ok. She’s definitely stressing over every detail, but I think it actually makes her happy, you know? Snow really LOVES event planning. It’s weird to see. Because she’s freaking out over everything, but...but you can tell she gets a...a high over doing it? She’s got a real...skill for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal chuckles as Evie stumbles through her explanation. “Well that’s, different, but it’s a really good thing for her I guess. Weddings and all the stuff around them have got to be such a pain in the ass. So many things to do. And remember to do. And PLAN to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for sure!” Evie bursts, agreeing wholeheartedly. “But weddings have always been her </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s been planning her own since we were kids. We used to play wedding all the time together. She’d set up the living room, and I’d dig through our closets to make the wedding outfits. If mom wasn’t around, we’d even sneak her jewelry. It was our favorite make believe game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mals perks a brow. “Wow. You both must really love weddings if you try to steal </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> mom’s stuff for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie hesitates, then breaks into a breathy, awkward laugh. “Yeah...yeah. My mom’s a little bit scary, I know.” Her smile widens, eyes suddenly alight. “Snow’s never been as afraid of her as I am, though. I guess one of us needs to be able to stand up to her, right? So Snow dealt with mom, mostly so I wouldn’t have to. I really lucked out getting to be her sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can imagine,” Mal says, returning her smile. “I wish I had a sister growing up. But…” she starts, chuckling to herself. “Believe it or not, Audrey really is like a sister to me now. I know we bicker a lot, and I’ll never stop making fun of her because the faces she makes are always </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold...</span>
  </em>
  <span>but she’s a good kid. She actually cares about me. I mean, I’m pretty sure she does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal is still chuckling, her shoulders shaking from the force of her laughter. “She’ll never admit to that though, bitch is stubborn as hell. But I swear, ask her about my riding, or my art. She’s nasty and snarky about it, but she’s actually bragging about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie raises her brows, but Mal nods vigorously at her. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sometimes I wonder if she even knows how to be ‘real’ nice. But she’s got overly sweet, fake nice and sarcastic nice down pat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of art,” Evie interrupts, taking the opportunity to slip in the topic she’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to address. “Dizzy showed me the picture you helped her draw."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal blinks, silent, a stunned look on her face from the sudden and unexpected change in their discussion. The beautiful blush that Evie loves so much began rising in her cheeks again, and Evie feels the same, already familiar flutters at the sight of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, so...the thing is,” she stammers, watching Evie’s playful grin. “That was...that was Dizzy’s idea. I just - I helped her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie nods thoughtfully, continuing to smile as Mal flusters. “I love it, really. Thank you. It’s SO beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal relaxes at Evie’s praise, smiling brighter and practically glowing at her words. She looks so happy, Evie almost doesn’t want to tease her with the other information Dizzy had provided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Dizzy did tell me it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea to draw me with her hairstyle. She said you thought it would look great on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal starts to sputter a little, but before she can form a response, Gretchen returns, hopping in through the garden path with a quick skip and hands clapping wildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright girls, time’s up! I don’t want you late for your next service, so let me help you out of the tubs, ok? And I’ll get you started rinsing off in the showers while I grab your towels and robes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal smiles sheepishly at Evie, glancing away as Gretchen approaches. The girl reaches over and hooks through one of Mal’s arms,  giving a strong tug. Mal’s pulled out surprisingly quickly, with one squishy *pop* getting her set upright. Mal can hardly register the thick, pastey mud still covering her before Gretchen has already popped Evie up and out, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls stand, elbows raised high as they take in the level of goo caked over their bodies. Evie can’t hide her wince, and sees that Mal’s tongue is jutting out in disgust also. They share a look, both bursting into giggles as they follow Gretchen to the outdoor shower area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, the showers are on, and there are washcloths and soap in there for each of you. I know it seems icky right now, but the mud should come off pretty easily, so don’t scrub too hard, ok? I’ll be back in a few!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie steps into one of the side by side showers already running, with Mal following behind, moving up next to her and grabbing her washcloth. Before they start scrubbing, Mal turns to face Evie fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dizzy’s right, I did suggest drawing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie spins to face Mal, eyes wide with surprise. Mal ducks her head a little, but continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous, Evie. I knew no one would look better in that hairstyle. And I was right. It looked perfect on you. You should let Diz do your hair for the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie sucks in a breath. Her heart is suddenly beating so fast it feels like it might just break through her chest. Exhaling deeply, she tries to push away any fear, forcing a step forwards toward the purple-haired beauty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A careful hand is placed gently on Mal’s cheek, causing her head to jerk up in shock. When Evie meets her eyes, she smiles softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous too, Mal,” she tells her, breath barely above a whisper. “I hope you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie raises her other hand that grips the washcloth and places it on Mal’s stomach. Her eyes never leave Mal’s pools of green as she drags the cloth down in lazy strokes across Mal’s torso. She eventually moves her other hand to Mal’s hip, steadying herself to run the cloth continuously up and down Mal’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal’s eyes drop down to Evie’s washcloth, peeking back up through her lashes as she brings her own washcloth to Evie’s chest. Evie’s breath hitches at the cloth grazing her skin, pausing in her own movement to feel it glide down between her breasts, a trail of skin revealed as the brown washes down the drain in mucky swirls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal brings her free hand to Evie’s side, allowing her fingers to trace along Evie’s ribs as she washes her. For a while, Evie chooses to ignore the touch, instead keeping her gaze trained on the cloth in her hand, focusing on the soft, smooth skin that’s becoming exposed with every swipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand on her chin distracts Evie from her task. Mal, using her grip on Evie’s face, tips her upwards to look at her again. Evie can feel Mal’s breath, warm against her lips, as they linger mere inches from each other. She feels a pull again on her chin from the hand still placed there, bringing her closer to Mal’s face. Evie starts to close her eyes to welcome the moment, her stomach flipping in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mal jerks away unexpectedly, stumbling back against the shower walls, leaving Evie frozen and perplexed. Then she hears them: loud, hurried footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie takes one leap back to her shower, and she and Mal both scramble with their washcloths, trying to scrub away what’s left of the mud. Evie frowns when she realizes how much mud is still on her, frantically rubbing against her skin to clean it faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok ladies...hey!” Gretchen screeches as she comes into view of the girls. “I told you to be careful! You’ll rub yourselves raw like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie and Mal share an embarrassed glance as Gretchen grabs a pitcher from a nearby bench, making quick work of filling it and dumping it over the still brown spots on each girl. She has them both clean in just under a minute, shoving towels in both their hands as she ushers them back outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dry off quickly girls! We only have a few minutes before your next service."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie steals repeated glimpses at Mal as she hurriedly dries off and accepts her robe from Gretchen, but she never catches the girl’s eye. Once their robes are on, Gretchen is already behind them, moving them quickly through the garden doors and back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mal! You’re getting a massage, please return to the main dining room,” Gretchen directs her, pointing back down the hall. “Evie, follow me to the honeymoon suite for your facial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie and Mal trade weak smiles and waves as they part, with Evie sighing dejectedly once Mal is out of view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Gretchen, you were a big help today,” Evie tells the girl, forcing a smile as they approach the suite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Enjoy your facial!” Gretchen smiles brightly at Evie before turning quickly back down the hall, leaving her to enter the suite alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second Evie walks through the door she’s slammed against the wall before she can even think. Arms wrap tightly around her waist, squeezing the air out of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snow! Truce!” She wheezes, pushes her sister away by the shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eves!” Snow coos, then shoots back immediately, pouting in mock sympathy. “I’m so sorry! I’m just so happy to finally get some alone time with my favorite sister!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean your only sister,” Evie teases. Snow giggles as she steps away a little more, giving Evie some space to make her way into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoothing down her robe and hair, Snow gestures for Evie to have a seat on the couch, plopping down next to her with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d still be my favorite even if we had other sisters and you know it,” Snow moons, resting her chin in her hand. “I’ve been dying for more Evie time this week. Planning and finalizing all these details for the wedding has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow slumps back dramatically, draping a hand across her face as Evie breaks out in laughter, swatting at Snow so she’ll look at her and smile back. “Stop it. You know you’re loving it. You’re the only person I’ve ever known that loves to plan, down to every little monotonous detail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow perks right up, jerking upright with a smile. “You’re right. I LOVE it. This week has been so fun! But I do miss my Eves,” she moans, reaching forward to grasp Evie’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Which reminds me. Did you like your surprise?” Snow suddenly asks, adamantly, a scheming sneer on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My...surprise?” Evie tips her head at Snow, completely befuddled by her inquiry. Snow stares at her, the sneer still evident, until realization washes over Evie. “You! The mud bath! You totally scheduled Mal and I together, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Snow cups her hands to her mouth, giggling and bouncing excitedly. “So, did it work? Did something happen? Oh God, Eves, I hope something happened. I gave up time with you to help get you two together. I hope it wasn’t for nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie lets Snow’s hand fall into her lap as she drags hers across her face. “Dammit Snow, of course something happened! We almost fucking kissed! What were you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ALMOST kissed?” Snow repeats, squealing. “That’s great! But why almost? You like her, and it sounds like she likes you! That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eves! Why aren’t you happy about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?!” Evie jumps off the couch and starts to pace the room. “MOM’S here, Snow! What if she finds out? What if she had walked in? We were in the garden! Outside! In full view of people!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if she did?” Snow watches her with a stern face. “I want to see you happy, Eves! And you’ll never be happy if you’re always so focused on what mom would think if she knew the truth about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie stops pacing for a moment, turning to Snow with a crestfallen pout. Snow stands up and approaches her slowly, taking both of Evie’s hands in hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look. I’m not asking you to confess the truth to mom. If you’re not ready, you’re not. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She looks at her with concern, bringing Evie’s hands up to her face. “But Evie, you REALLY like Mal. And you almost kissed her! Like, think about that! Don’t you think you’d be happy if you got to be with Mal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie has spent so much of her time pining this past week that she’s never considered how she would feel about actually having Mal as her girlfriend. And truthfully, just the thought has her heart racing. The idea of Mal being with her is so titillating, it makes her body quiver with excitement. She can’t think of anything more appealing to her than the chance to be in a relationship with the most beautiful, confident, honest, and talented girl she’s ever met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she can express that in so many words to Snow, so she simply nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the suite door opens, and the estheticians enter with their supplies for their facials. Snow ignores them for the moment as they start setting up, still clapping happily and smiling at Evie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re telling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s happened with Mal this week, and don’t you dare skip one detail!” She turns to close the door and then spins back around, pointing at Evie. “Oh, and from now on, you’ll stop worrying about mom, ok? I’ll be keeping her busy for the most part anyway. You just worry about getting your girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow smiles in satisfaction as she moves to drop into one of the facial chairs. She pats the one next to her, waving to Evie to join her. Evie plops down with a smile as Snow leans back and closes her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Eves, spill.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Bachelor Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay feels relief wash over him as they make their way out of the bus to go into bar. With his arm is still securely draped over Carlos, and thanks to his seat against the window, jammed on the other side Doug and Jay, the boy had been mostly left alone for the entirety of the drive. Even otherwise, the ride had been mostly uneventful. </p>
<p>The most anticlimactic moment had occurred when Chad <em> almost </em> figured out that Harry had been swiping his hand against his ass deliberately, not just accidentally as a result of him getting comfortable in his seat like he was claiming. Chad had thrown Harry a questionable look, studying his toothy smile for a few seconds, as if he might actually see through the seaman’s facade. Jay had even tried to tip Chad off, leaning forward and perking a brow at Harry to give Chad a clue. </p>
<p>But the poor, clueless boy, already two drinks into the party <em> thanks to Harry </em>, just shrugged it off. Jay couldn’t help a bristle of annoyance at that. He could literally see Harry puffing up with smug confidence at what he could get away with, and Jay worried about what that could possibly lead to at the bar, especially now that he couldn’t tuck Carlos safely away at his side, and away from Harry's wandering hands.</p>
<p>The shuffle out of the bus is slow and starting to get very annoying. Jay is so focused on ushering Doug and Carlos off the bus, he almost doesn’t notice a hard pressing of something against his ass. A very HARD pressing. From directly behind him, he hears a familiar chuckle.</p>
<p>“Aye! Sorry about that, Jay,”</p>
<p>Jay glances back and is greeted with a big puff of alcohol breath, warm and boozy against him. Harry is right in his face. And still on his ass.</p>
<p>“I’d say no worries, if you wouldn’t mind backing the fuck up, Harry,” Jay sneers, arching his body forward and away from Harry. </p>
<p>Harry snickers before finally backing off him. Jay relaxes, but relents when Harry leans over and places a hand on Carlos’ shoulder, just under his own arm.</p>
<p>“I was just tryin’ ta take a peek at the lil’ treasure yer hidin’ from me,” he drawls, letting his hand drag seductively down Carlos’ arm. “I haven’ even gotten to see him since dinner.”</p>
<p>Jay feels Carlos tense from under his arm, so Jay pulls him in protectively, trying to suppress the growl from deep in his throat. He uses his body to curl Carlos away from Harry’s touch, turning back and looking the boy in the eye with a prominent snarl on his lips.</p>
<p>“<em> Excuse </em> me, Harry. He’s not a treasure for you to just grab at, ok? Carlos <em> wanted </em> to sit by the window on the bus. I’m not hiding him, I’m just letting him do what he <em> wants </em>.”</p>
<p>His comment elicits a response from both Doug and Carlos, who look at him with surprise in their eyes. Jay’s heart stutters momentarily, but thuds itself back to life when they both smile gratefully at him. He feels a gentle squeeze at his waist, Carlos’ small fingers gripping him in silent approval. He pulls Carlos in tighter, beaming and warm, and <em> happy. </em></p>
<p><em> Definitely a great start to the night </em>, Jay concedes to himself, quietly hopeful that it stays this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The bar is dingier than Jay expected. It’s one of those places that gives its patrons bowls of peanuts with the shells still on, if the loud crunching under their feet is any indication. The walls are plastered with old rock band posters, random women in bikinis, and even a few animal heads, which Jay is <em> really </em> hoping are fake. The lights are dim inside, more so due to broken bulbs than ambience, and the chairs and booth seats are all coated in shiny plastic, the stuff that sticks immediately to any skin it comes in contact with. He’s hit quite a few bars like this back at school with his football team buddies, even if it’s not really his scene. But for a fun, relaxed night, it’s just the place Jay would end up. So all in all, he’s both surprised and satisfied with Christian’s choice for the night.</p>
<p>Once they all walk inside, the groom immediately directs his own party to the back wall of the bar, where the longest booth is set up for them, marked with a ‘Reserved’ sign.</p>
<p>Carlos, Doug and Jay all pile into the sticky blue booth seats on one side of Christian, while a few guys head to the bar. Jay rolls his eyes when he notices Harry is one of the few already getting another drink. At this point, he only smelled a little boozy, but he really has no idea how many drinks leads to a drunk Harry. And more importantly, he has no idea what a drunk Harry would do once he reaches that state of intoxication.</p>
<p>“Guys, thanks for coming! This is going to be a great night,” Christian says gratefully, trying to shout over the loud music, people talking and drinks clanking. “They’ve got a dance floor here for whoever’s up for it, but I’ve reserved us a pool table too! And I’m a hell of a player,” he adds with a wink.</p>
<p>“Are you now?” Jay teases. ‘I don’t like to brag, but I basically rule every sport I try.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit!” Doug snorts. “That’s some big talk for someone that doesn’t like to brag.”</p>
<p>Jay responds with a devilish smirk. “I said I didn’t <em> like </em> to brag. That doesn’t mean I won’t when a prime opportunity presents itself.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like someone needs to be taken down a few pegs,” Christian says with a laugh, reaching across the table to slap Jay on the hand.  Then he waves for the waitress to come over. </p>
<p>“I’m getting us a round of shots. When the rest of the guys come back with their drinks, we’ll take our shots and then get a game of pool going so I can kick your ass, Jay.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that,” Jay quips playfully. </p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head, giving Jay a smile out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>“Guys.” Doug leans in, whispering quietly. “Check out the bar. Do you see what I see?”</p>
<p>Jay and Carlos turn to face the bar, spotting Chad and Harry in full view of their booth. They all sit in shock as they watch the boys lock lips next to the bar, connecting in a split second kiss. Harry seems to want to continue, using a hand to hold the back of Chad’s neck, but Chad quickly twists away, laughing, as they turn back to the bartender to collect their drinks.</p>
<p>“No way,” Jay breathes, eyes wide in disbelief. “I did NOT see what I just saw.”</p>
<p>All three stare at Chad in silence as he returns to the table, grinning madly with a fresh drink in hand. A quick glance to Christian finds him engrossed in debate with the waitress over which shot to order, clearly having missed his brother’s show.</p>
<p>“So, um, whatcha up to Chad? Getting another drink?” Doug inquires, cautiously.</p>
<p>Chad smirks and tips his drink their way. “Yeah, but Harry bought me this one cause he lost our bet. That chump’s the worst Suck and Blower I’ve ever seen,” he adds with a loud laugh, taking a prideful swig of his victory beverage. </p>
<p>Jay raises a brow, looking to Doug and Carlos, who appear just as confused as he is. “Suck...and Blower?”</p>
<p>Chad scoffs, shaking his head. “It’s a game you play with a credit card. You suck it to your lips, and then blow and let another person suck it off your lips so they can pass it around.” Chad glances at Harry, sitting a few spots down on the other side of Christian. “Harry bet me a drink I couldn’t Suck and Blow better than him, but he’s the fuckin’ worst I’ve <em> ever </em> seen. Like, he dropped the card before I even got to suck it off! Easy win.”</p>
<p>Chad chuckles through his explanation, but Jay just stares at him, speechless, until Doug reaches over to grab Jay’s arm, effectively shaking him out of his stunned silence.</p>
<p>“Wow, you really got him there, Chad. Nice!” Doug forces a smile, lips pursed tightly to hold back laughter.</p>
<p>Chad beams smugly, giving Doug a wink before walking around the table to squeeze into a seat next to his brother. Once he’s out of range, Jay finally bursts, giving into the laughter he was choking back.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell him, or should I?” He teases Doug, leaning over Carlos to playfully slap him on the leg. Doug swats his hand away with a smirk and nudges Carlos, still suffocating his own giggles and tearing up from the attempt.</p>
<p>“And I thought I could be clueless,” Carlos gasps, wiping away a stray tear. </p>
<p>The group bustles loudly with the arrival of the shots Christian ordered, and conversations around the table are cut short as the glasses are quickly grabbed and distributed.</p>
<p>Jay stares into the almost clear liquid that fills the small glass. The lime garnish had given him instant recognition of the drink, and the memories (or lack of) that he could attribute to it made his stomach twist. Carlos is holding his glass up to close to his face, nose scrunching from the strong waft of liquor that’s stinging his nostrils.</p>
<p>“Guys, shots up!” The groom bellows, drink held high. “I want to thank you all again, for coming. To celebrate me and Snow. I can’t tell you how much it means to us that you all made it out here to be with us. I hope you’re having <em> fun, </em> and I hope you continue to have fun cause there’s still a lot more we have planned! Wait...correction,” he adds, other hand raised. “There’s a lot more <em> Snow </em>has planned, because let’s be real, I don’t plan shit.”</p>
<p>Christian raises his glass higher as a sea of chuckles erupts. “Here’s to a fun night! And me beating Jay’s ass at pool because it’s about to go down,” he adds with a wink, throwing back his drink.</p>
<p>Jay chokes on his shot, laughing at Christian as he shakes his head. He swipes at his mouth with the back of his hand to clear away drops of lost drink, stealing a look at Carlos as he does so. </p>
<p>His brown eyes are still fixed on his glass, peering through the drink as if trying to assess its contents. Jay can’t help but marvel at how adorable the freckled boy is, examining the shot like a kid staring into a fish tank, curious to see if a shark will appear if he just looks hard enough.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Carlos quirks a smile and shoots a look over to Jay, tipping the shot into his mouth as Jay watches, mesmerized. He swallows it down in one go with barely a sputter, all the while never letting his eyes stray from Jay. </p>
<p>Jay’s mouth goes dry, unable to tear his gaze away. He had no idea it was even possible for a person to go from adorable to <em> sexy as hell </em> that fast, but that seems to be par for the course with Carlos at this point. Whenever Jay thinks he couldn’t get any more appealing, Carlos is constantly proving him wrong.</p>
<p>And Jay’s starting to think maybe being wrong isn’t always a <em> bad </em>thing. </p>
<p>Christian stands and everyone follows suit, sliding out of the booths and chairs to head to the reserved pool table. Jay quickly pops himself up to standing, but feels instant regret in the form of a spinning room and swirls in his eyesight. Dammit, when did he become such a lightweight?</p>
<p>He catches himself on Carlos, who’s not having much more luck standing than he is after such a fast swallow, and Carlos immediately buckles under Jay’s weight, toppling backwards onto the booth. Jay braces his arms on the seat cushion as he goes down, but still lands on Carlos’ stomach with a breathy <em> ‘Oof. </em>’</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Jay hurriedly pushes himself onto his forearms to apologize. But instead, he finds himself distracted by a close view of a gorgeous mouth, only inches from his own. He locks onto it for a second, captivated by how velvety soft they look, his mind momentarily encased in the desire to press his own lips against them, to experience their softness firsthand.</p>
<p>“Uh. Jay. Are you ok?”</p>
<p>Seeing the lips moving brings Jay back into focus. He looks into Carlos’ curious eyes, and with a curt smile and a nod, he pushes himself up and off as fast as possible, grabbing Carlos’ hand to bring him up as well.</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry about that,” he tells Carlos, rubbing at the back of his neck. Jay is doing his best to avoid looking up at his crush, in hopes of hiding the heat he can feel starting to rise in his face.</p>
<p>“Guys, can we move it along please?” Doug interrupts, an obvious annoyance in his tone. “They’re almost set up to play over there.” He gestures harshly towards the pool table.</p>
<p>Jay simply nods again, walking silently alongside Carlos and Doug. He still feels hopelessly ashamed by his stumbling and gawking, both over and literally <em> on top of </em> Carlos. He’s starting to realize that Evie might be right: he’s SO fucked for this boy. He can’t think of any another reason why he’d be lacking his natural ability to flirt and act smooth this whole week. Carlos’ presence alone must be turning him into an awkward, bumbling mess.</p>
<p>“Aye lads!” Harry shouts to them as they approach. “Hope yer ready for another shot! Those kamikazes are too damn good to stop at one. I already ordered us another round.”</p>
<p>Harry smiles disarmingly, winking at Jay with overly bright blue eyes as he shoves another drink in his hand. When Jay doesn’t wrap his fingers around it, Harry presses harder, his smile looking firm and determined. With a huff, Jay grabs the shot and downs it quickly, slamming the glass back into Harry’s chest hard enough for him to recoil in shock.</p>
<p>“Atta boy,” Harry wheezes, a wide smile still on his face. “Jay’s got tha right idea! Who’s next?” </p>
<p>He spins around and grabs two more shots.”Let’s do it up, nerd boy,” he teases, handing Doug a glass. “And pup? I know I can count on you fer a good time, right?” He leans his face in close, giving a tiny lick to his lips as he pushes the drink into Carlos’ grip.</p>
<p>Carlos squeaks a small noise of surprise, tilting his body back to make space between him and Harry. When the seaman fails to falter, Carlos opens wide to swallow down the drink, holding his cheeks full and forcing a large swallow. He chokes back a sputter as he tries to curl a shy smile at Harry, continuing to lean back stiffly as he waits for Harry to move away.</p>
<p>Harry chuckles, finally pulling away to give Carlos room to exhale. He shifts his gaze away from the boy as he backs closer to Doug, turning to give him a sharp smack on the back. </p>
<p>“That just leaves you Doug. Suck it down like a good boy, alright?” Harry grins toothily, arms crossed. </p>
<p>Doug rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, tossing the empty shot glass gently in the air at Harry, forcing him to catch it. The young man stumbles but succeeds, pointing at Doug jokingly as he gathers up the shot glasses to set them on a bar table.</p>
<p>Christian walks over to Jay, throwing an arm over his shoulder and steering him towards the front of the pool table. He waves for Doug and Carlos to follow them.</p>
<p>“I hope you're ready to have your ass handed to you, Jay. You talk way too big of a game, so I’m not going easy on you,” he jokes, handing Jay a pool cue. Jay just laughs.</p>
<p>“Do your worst, Christian. I can handle it. I’m not going easy on you either, even if it is <em> your </em> party.” Jay playfully punches him in the chest. “How about this, I’ll let the <em> groomy-woomy </em> cry on my shoulder when he loses to me.” Jay puts his face up to Christian’s, dragging a finger down his cheek to mimic a tear falling.</p>
<p>Christian pushes back against Jay’s shoulder with a chuckle. “Let’s just start the game, <em> bitch </em>.”</p>
<p>Jay laughs again and shrugs in agreement. Doug reaches over to grab pool cues for himself and Carlos, but the boy shakes his head instead of accepting it, backing away and fidgeting his fingers. </p>
<p>“I...n-no thank you. Can I just watch? Pool’s not really my sport.” </p>
<p>Doug smirks. “I’m not sure any sport is yours, ‘Los. But that’s never stopped you from trying.”</p>
<p>Carlos wasn’t listening, though, his attention already turned to the dance floor, watching the people out there intently. His hips are swaying slightly to the beat, a hint of a smile on his lips as he mumbles the lyrics to himself.</p>
<p>“‘Los?” Doug leans over and blocks Carlos’ view.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Carlos finally acknowledges the other boy, despite his body still moving subconsciously to the music.</p>
<p>“You can go out and dance while we play, if you want. It won’t take long. Then we’ll come out there with you, ok?” Doug offers with a reassuring nod.</p>
<p>“Oh! No. No, I-I’m fine.” Carlos counters, shaking his head furiously. He backs up to lean against the wall, next to the cue rack. “I’ll wait. I can...be in charge of the chalk.” He grabs at the chunk of pool cue chalk on the table ledge, rubbing at his hands when the blue dust starts to flake off on him.</p>
<p>“‘Los, if you wanna dance, <em> go </em> . No one’s going to bother you,” Doug offers again. He grabs the chalk from Carlos and sets it back down on the table, then looks at Jay for help. Jay turns and smiles at Carlos, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. With Harry joining the game of pool, he can’t see any danger in letting Carlos loose on the dance floor. Besides, if his little hip gyrations were any indication, Carlos dancing would be a sight to behold. And Jay’s kind of <em> dying </em> to see it.</p>
<p>“Go have some fun Carlos. This is gonna be short. Just save a dance for me, ok?” Jay pleads with a squeeze to Carlos’ shoulder.</p>
<p>Carlos immediately brightens, eyes crinkling when he smiles at Jay. “You bet,” he tells the brunette, throwing a coy look over his shoulder as he walks towards the dance floor. </p>
<p>Jay could  suddenly burst with excitement, his mind now consumed with the need to forego any other activities in favor of collecting his dance with Carlos. </p>
<p>But while his competitive streak has all but faded into oblivion, he can’t say the same for Doug.</p>
<p>“You better be as good as you say you are. I hate to lose,” Doug sneers. He tries to give Jay a playful nudge, but Jay notes the seriousness in his tone. Jay’s not super competitive though, despite what many tend to think about the all-around athlete. His natural ability and agility with every sport he tries makes it too easy to win, though. And he’s not about to deny himself victory when it’s so easy for him to come by. </p>
<p>He just gives Doug a casual shrug though, grabbing the rack to set up the first shot. “You know I’ll do my best, bro. That’s usually plenty for me to get a ‘W.’”</p>
<p>“Ok, me and Chad against you and Doug,” Christian says with a smirk, sharpening his cue. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>Jay eyes shift to Chad, giving Christian a confused look. “I thought...Harry was playing? Where is he?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not sure why, but he just backed out last second. Chad’s pretty good though. I mean, not as good as I am, but he’ll do.” Christian laughs and gives Chad a shove.</p>
<p>Newly frantic Jay scans the bar, trying to spot Harry, with Doug doing the same beside him. They finally see him...on the dance floor, leaning close to Carlos to whisper in the boy’s ear. The lump in Jay’s throat is massive at the sight of Harry <em> so very close </em>to Carlos, and it feels like he can’t breathe. </p>
<p>When Harry takes Carlos’ hand to pull him over to the bar, Jay tenses, unable to resist the urge to walk across the bar to stop the exchange. There’s <em> no way </em> he can let Harry get Carlos boozed up. He’s already aware of the older boy’s intentions with Carlos, and based on previous interactions with Harry, he has absolutely no reassurance that he wouldn’t take advantage of Carlos if given the opportunity.</p>
<p>But he’s stopped immediately, Doug’s hand gripping tightly to his bicep. He turns to glare at the boy and is met with a sharp stare, harsh enough to keep him from going any farther.</p>
<p>“Don’t make a scene,” he hisses through clenched teeth. “Let’s just finish the game and then we’ll get him.” Doug insists, releasing Jay. </p>
<p>“Besides, we have a perfect view of the dance floor right here,” Doug adds as he removes the rack to let Jay take the first shot. “We’ll be able to see if Harry tries anything anyway.”</p>
<p>Jay knows that Doug is right, but it doesn’t stop the bile from rising in his throat at the thought of Harry flirting with Carlos...touching Carlos...all in full view of him, while he has to focus on a stupid pool game. But Jay can’t think of a better alternative at the moment, so he’ll accept Doug’s plan. For now.</p>
<p>Life can really be cruel sometimes.</p>
<p>Jay takes comfort in being able to take his anger and range out on a few balls at least, lining up his shot and taking it with amazing power and accuracy. Doug counts the aftermath with a gleeful grin.</p>
<p>“Nice, man! You sunk 4, 12 and 10. Guess that makes us stripes!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The game starts off well for Doug and Jay. Doug is a surprisingly good player, even though he has to stop to assess and calculate every angle carefully before actually taking a single shot. That does make him land each one with impressive accuracy though, so Jay doesn’t dare say anything against his methods. And Jay starts off strong, too, using brute strength to sink his shots over Doug’s math and brains. </p>
<p>Christian had suggested the best two out of three games at the very beginning, and Jay and Doug were definitely down for that at first. But after winning the first game and easing into the second, it was clear every moment playing from that point on was going to be nothing but complete torture...especially for Jay.</p>
<p>Torture in the form of Harry buying Carlos a drink, sitting next to him at the bar with an arm draped over him, using the noise and loud music as an excuse to lean in too close for every word he speaks to Carlos. </p>
<p>It’s also the torture of watching Carlos dance from a distance, being stuck in a game when Jay should be beside him on the dance floor. Just as Jay had suspected, the boy has amazing moves. The sway of his hips are so smooth and rhythmic, and even after a few drinks he was rarely caught off beat, still adding almost gymnastic jumps and turns into his dancing, leaving Jay stunned and even more in awe of the boy as he watches his every move.</p>
<p>And the last of Jay’s reserve is lost when Harry joins Carlos on the dance floor, dancing slowly behind the boy, almost pressing against his ass. Despite the drinks, Carlos is still shy though, flinching and pulling away with every lingering touch Harry attmpts. The seaman is undeterred though, letting his hands hover over Carlos’ waist and hips, trying just about anything to ease the boy into his arms.</p>
<p>“What whattttt!” Chad cheers, smacking his brother a high five when he sinks the eight ball. “We’re tied now, suckers!”</p>
<p>Jay spins back to the table, shoulders slumping at their loss. “Ok, ok. Nice work.” He flashes a villainous smirk Chad’s way.  “It’s not ever yet, though. And I always, <em> always </em>, come through in the clinch!”</p>
<p>As Jay starts to rack up the last game, Doug leans into his space on the table. “Don’t look now,” he whispers, “but they’re back at the bar again.”</p>
<p>Jay lets his eyes flicker upward to find Harry and Carlos at the bar, just as Doug said. Carlos is forcing a hesitant smile as Harry toasts their new beverages, with Carlos taking a slow, cautious sip while the older boy watches him. Jay smirks slightly, grateful that Carlos is still sober enough to keep his guard up around Harry.</p>
<p>“Make sure you keep their eyes on them while I take my shot,” Jay mutters, making his way around the table.</p>
<p>“Jay,” Christian interrupts, taking a step towards him. “If you’re so sure of winning, what would you say to making this a little more...interesting?” </p>
<p>Jay pauses in his movements, quirking a brow. “What do you have in mind, exactly?”</p>
<p>Christian strokes his chin in thought, looking to Chad with pleading eyes. Chad lights up, whispering excitedly into Christians ear. They both pull apart with matching evil grins.</p>
<p>“At the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night. Loser asks Snow’s mom to dance after after we eat.”</p>
<p>Jay busts out a laugh, shaking a finger at Christian. “I have a feeling you’re trying to get out of something Snow asked you to do. Tell me I’m wrong.”</p>
<p>Christian chuckles quietly, rubbing at his neck. “You’re not wrong, but if it’s you instead I don’t think her or Grimhilde would object. So, do we have a bet?”</p>
<p>“You’re on.”</p>
<p>Jay shakes Christian’s hand and goes back to lining up his shot, more determined and focused than ever. But his release falters when he hears a choked “Jay!” break through his concentration. He huffs with frustration when the cue ball barely breaks, leaving all the balls remaining on the table.</p>
<p>Doug yanks on Jay’s arm, pulling him away as Chad’s laughter rings in his ears. He pulls down hard, stripping himself away from Doug’s hold.</p>
<p>“What is <em> wrong </em> with you, Doug?” Jay sneers, teeth clenched. “I just made a bet. You want me to lose?!”</p>
<p>“No,” Doug simpers apologetically,  “but I thought you’d want to see this, <em> right away </em>.”</p>
<p>Spinning Jay around, Doug grabs his chin harshly and directs it towards the bar. He sees Harry immediately, with yet another kamikaze in hand. He tries to shake his head but is denied by Doug’s crushing grip.</p>
<p>“That guy’s going to drown in kamikazes if he doesn’t let up,” Jay comments, snickering.</p>
<p>Doug doesn’t respond to him, instead giving Jay a glare and twisting his head to look further down the bar. Jay’s about to shove him away when he sees Carlos...with another shot in hand, too.</p>
<p>If Jay could drop his jaw he would. Carlos’ posture is starting to slump, his eyes droopy and glazed, looking at nothing. He’s barely smiling as Harry guides his hand, tipping the shot for him into his mouth. Most of it dribbles back out and down his shirt, and Carlos pulls away with a laugh as he pats away the wetness with his hands. </p>
<p>Jay’s fists clench when he sees Harry wrap a tight arm around the now intoxicated boy’s waist, swinging him off his chair to help him stagger back on the dance floor. Carlos keeps laughing at nothing, his arms now slung around Harry’s neck as he stumbles across the floor, trying to mimic his footwork from earlier in the night. But his rhythm is lost entirely, and without Harry’s still firm hands around his waist, Jay has no doubt Carlos would be crumpling to the floor.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Shit!” Jay hisses, wrenching his chin away from Doug. He starts to stomp away but stops, turning back to the game in play. “<em> Fuck </em>!”</p>
<p>Doug grabs at his arm again, pulling him down again, close to his face. “I don’t want to cause a scene, and neither do you. Let’s just finish, <em> fast </em>. Win or lose, I don’t fuckin’ care. Then we can just stay with Carlos and keep him away from that fucker.”</p>
<p>Jay sighs, but nods. Poor Evie and Snow would have a shitstorm to deal with from mommy dearest if it got back that he was causing trouble protecting another boy.</p>
<p>The rest of the game is a blur. Jay’s not even keeping count of how many balls he’s sunk, let alone keeping track of who’s winning. And it’s clear Doug isn’t into it either. The only thing they’re both concerned about is one of them having an eye on Carlos and Harry at all times.</p>
<p>Luckily, not much has happened since Harry got Carlos to the dance floor. He’s been content with the boy in his arms, holding him close and burying his face in silver-white curls from time to time. Jay’s seen wandering hands give Carlos’ ass a few squeezes, and besides almost grinding his teeth to the root, he’s managed to keep his composure instead of running over and plowing his fist through Harry’s face like he so desperately wants to.</p>
<p>“Scorrrrre!” Chad suddenly screeches. He’s jumping up and down, slapping Christian a high five and pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>Doug gives Jay a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, man. Looks like you’re dancing with Grimhilde.”</p>
<p>Jay claps a hand on Doug’s shoulder, shaking his head. “No big deal, dude. We’ve both been distracted. At least it’s over.”</p>
<p>They both congratulate Christian and Chad, offering hugs and handshakes. Jay chuckles at some light teasing from Christian, but really has no idea what he’s saying. Jay’s only wants to find his beautiful freckled boy and keep him close and safe and away from horny naval recruits with groping fingers.</p>
<p>He and Doug finally part ways from the other boys, and Jay’s hand instantly grabs Doug’s wrist as soon as they’re safely away from the tables, dragging him along to the dance floor. </p>
<p>Jay stops them right in the middle of the bar, where an opening in the crowd gives them space to search. Jay’s heart is beating wildly when Carlos is nowhere in sight, his eyes not catching the white curls anywhere.</p>
<p>“<em> Shit. </em>”</p>
<p>Doug looks just as frantic as Jay feels, his eyes growing wider with every second that Carlos is missing.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m checking the booth. You wanna check the bathrooms? We’ll meet back here.”</p>
<p>Jay takes off with barely an acknowledgement, running to the back of the bar, arms out and slamming into the bathroom door at full force, causing several men to jump and misfire all over the floor. He hears the faint din of their shouts as he retreats back out the door, still no Carlos in sight. </p>
<p>He’s about to turn the corner to run back to Doug on the dance floor when he catches a flash of white in the corner just outside the bathroom. A double take confirms the curls, and freckles...pinned to the wall, underneath Harry.</p>
<p>Jay’s breath is heaving, and he feels his blood boiling and rising at a rapid pace.</p>
<p>Carlos’s fingers are slapped flat against the wall, his body lax and slumped back, held up only by the older boy’s arm, hooked under his arms to lift Carlos’ face flush with his. Harry is capturing loose lips between his own, diving in eager and hungry, ignoring the unresponsiveness of the boy’s mouth underneath him as he presses his body firmly against him.</p>
<p>A deafening growl erupts that Jay almost doesn’t recognize as his own, stunning Harry and giving Jay ample opportunity to lunge at him, using every ounce of strength he has to wedge himself between Harry and Carlos, using a hand to hold Carlos upright and pry Harry away, shimmying his body in front to shield the younger drunken boy.</p>
<p>“What in the actual FUCK, Harry?!” Jay screeches, keeping a hand on Harry’s chest to force distance. “Can’t you tell Carlos is <em> drunk </em>? What were you thinking?!”</p>
<p>Jay’s yelling is causing a small crowd to form, and Jay suddenly feels uncomfortable about making a scene. He turns to pull Carlos to him, walking him away from the wall slowly, all the while keeping his back to Harry so Carlos is nowhere near him.</p>
<p>Jay sess Doug pushing his way through the onlookers, quickly reaching Carlos. He dips down to look into the boy's eyes, tsking under his breath.</p>
<p>“Dammit ‘Los,” he sighs, looking up at Jay. “Can you get him on the bus and take him back to the castle? He needs to sleep it off.” </p>
<p>Jay nods, looping one of Carlos’ arms across his shoulders to brace him better. Jay wants his focus to be on getting Carlos back safely, so he’s deliberately ignoring Harry. Too bad Harry doesn’t understand that.</p>
<p>“Aw, come one! Didn’t yeh see pup was all over me on tha dance floor? Ya can’t tell me he wasn’t enjoyin’ that.” </p>
<p>Jay turns to glare daggers through Harry, but says nothing. When he tries to turn and walk again, he feels a touch to Carlos’ arm that’s around his neck. Before he can decide how to act though, the arm disappears quickly, followed by a loud *<em> CRACK. </em>*</p>
<p>An agonizing scream pierces the air, and Jay turns his body enough under Carlos to catch sight of Harry, leaning against the wall and cupping his nose in his hands. Dark red streaks decorate his shirt and collar, with droplets of the same red dripping and leaking between his fingers.</p>
<p>“Son of a <em> bitch </em>, Doug! Yer a little pansy-ass prick! I think yeh broke ma nose!”</p>
<p>Jay shoots Doug a surprised look, but Doug refuses to meet Jay’s gaze, instead putting a hand on his back to urge him out the door.</p>
<p>“Doug, wha-?”</p>
<p>“Just forget it, man. Fuckin’ ass finally got what he deserved. I just...I’ll deal with it, ok? Just get Carlos back safe.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Jay tells him, trying his best to reassure Doug with a simple smile.</p>
<p>And with that, Jay slips out of the bar quickly, Carlos safely in tow.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The bus is alarmingly bright and deathly silent, but Jay is grateful for the stark contrast from their previous location. With the night still being a little early, they’re the only ones already making the trek back right now, everyone else likely still enjoying their time at the bar.</p>
<p>Or marvelling at the aftermath of Doug’s fury, painted in red all over Harry’s nose and chin. </p>
<p>Jay has to laugh at what he saw transpire not even minutes ago. Doug had appeared to be just a nerd boy with an unknown chip on his shoulder when they first met. So timid, but snarky at the same time. But even with that attitude, Jay still never would have never pictured that same boy to be throwing punches and breaking noses at a bar.</p>
<p>Though it seemed an unlikely outcome based on his initial impression, Jay realizes he’s not really surprised at the boy’s actions. He knows now exactly what, or <em> who </em>, could evoke such a protective response from an otherwise bookish nerd.</p>
<p>Jay combs his fingers through curly hair, smiling in adulation when the boy on his shoulder hums in response, turning to bury his nose in Jay’s neck. </p>
<p>Jay bristles at the tickling sensation, causing Carlos to pull back a little. He tilts his face up to look at Jay, eyes half-lidded and sleepy, a dreamy smile on his lips. </p>
<p>But Carlos’ face droops when confusion suddenly takes over his thoughts. He straightens to sit upright, cautiously studying his surroundings before turning back to Jay.</p>
<p>“Where...are we?”</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Jay coos softly, reaching for Carlos’ shoulder to gently pull him back down. “We’re just heading back to the castle. You were tired.”</p>
<p>Full lips purse into a delicious pout, followed by big, sad eyes. “But, I’m not tired, I promise.”</p>
<p>Jay bites down on his lip, fighting back an urge to dive in and kiss away Carlos’ pout. “Yes, you are. You need to get some rest. You’ll have plenty more chances to dance this week, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“But...you didn’t get the dance I saved for you,” Carlos whines, shifting himself closer to Jay to place a hand on his chest. His fingers curl into Jay’s shirt, tugging lightly enough to pull Jay forward.</p>
<p>Jay’s stomach flips as the lips close in on his. He swallows, letting his eyes flicker from Carlos’ mouth and back to beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>“It-It’s, ok.”</p>
<p>Jay’s breath catches in his throat when Carlos lets his eyes drop to Jay’s mouth and linger there. “Can I give you this, at least?”</p>
<p>Soft lips press to his before Jay can protest. Not that he wants to, but he’s already seen Carlos being taken advantage of in this state, and he doesn’t want to be just another creep. Especially to Carlos.</p>
<p>He’s temporarily distracted though, with the revelation of velvety softness that is Carlos’ mouth. Even with their dry, chapped texture, Jay could only compare his lips to little pillows, encasing Jay’s own mouth in warm lushness that he wants to sink into, to get lost in the feeling and never find his way out of.</p>
<p>When Carlos rests his hand against Jay’s jaw, Jay reacts by pressing urgently against the boy, parting his lips to kiss in deeper, desperate to taste more of him. He’s met with a sharp inhale of boozy breath, jarring him, and reminding him of the task at hand: <em> get Carlos back safely </em>.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes and sees that Carlos’ are still closed. He places a hand over the one on his jaw, lifting it away from his face and pulling back gently. His eyes never leave Carlos, feeling slighlty fearful of the boy’s response to Jay’s polite rebuff.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Carlos only sighs and smiles, his eyes staying closed as he lays back down against Jay’s shoulder. Jay continues to stroke his curls, until the bus is filled with the sweet sound of Carlos’ soft snores.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Walking back to the room was a challenge Jay was not anticipating. Carlos would not wake up when they arrived at the castle, no matter what Jay tried, so his last resort was to squat down in front of Carlos’ chair and drape the small boy over his back. He was able to get Carlos to at least grip his arms around Jay’s neck, so once he had his body maneuvered into the most comfortable position he could manage, Jay started the awkward trek to his room.</p>
<p>Jay couldn’t find Carlos’ room key anywhere, and with no idea when Doug was coming back, he made the decision to just bring Carlos back to his and Evie’s room. He was pretty sure Evie wouldn’t mind letting Carlos stay in the bed with her, and Jay would be fine on the couch for a night.</p>
<p>As he approaches their door, Jay lets out a frustrated grunt. He has no hands free to knock on the door, and he knows Evie is likely fast asleep and won’t hear if he yells.</p>
<p>He considers putting Carlos down to knock, but knows that trying to pick him back up after will be nearly impossible. He’s already almost fully exhausted himself from carrying Carlos such a distance. He finally resigns himself to banging his forehead against the door. </p>
<p>Fuck, he’s going to have a bitch of a headache in the morning.</p>
<p>After a few firm knocks that make the hallway start spinning, the door finally swings open. A more than peeved Evie is standing in front of him glaring daggers, sleep clouding her eyes.</p>
<p>“Jay! Goddammit, don’t you have a fucking key? I’m exhaust-” </p>
<p>Evie pauses, blinking furiously to gain focus. “Carlos? Wait...why do you have him?”</p>
<p>Jay huffs as he pushes past her through the doorway, stumbling slowly to the bed. He lowers and drops Carlos as carefully as possible. He heaves a few breaths, composing himself before he turns to Evie.</p>
<p>“Doug asked me to bring him back. He got way too drunk.”</p>
<p>Evie sighs, dropping down to help Jay remove Carlos’ shoes. Once they’re off, Jay drags Carlos slowly up to the pillow, with Evie grabbing at the blankets to cover him up. Carlos snuggles in deep, sighing happily as he sinks into the comfortable bed. As Jay works on building up the pillow wall, Evie walks to the fridge to grab Carlos a water bottle, setting it on the nightstand next to him. </p>
<p>Once everything is set, Evie and Jay take a step back to look at the drunken boy in their bed.</p>
<p>“Poor Carlos,” Evie muses, leaning over to pet his hair softly. She looks back at Jay, concerned. “Nothing crazy or bad happened, did it?”</p>
<p>Jay groans, dragging a hand down his face. “Eves, I’m too beat to give you the blow by blow, ok? But trust me, we have <em> a lot </em> to talk about in the morning.”</p>
<p>She nods, patting Jay’s shoulder with a sympathetic smile. As she walks around to her side of the bed, Jay makes his way to the couch, pulling off his shirt and sitting down to take off his shoes. He feels something soft hit his head, the blanket slinking and falling next to him after impact. He looks up just in time for a pillow to smack him square in the face.</p>
<p>“Oops! Sorry! I just, thought you’d want those,” Evie whispers.</p>
<p>Jay chuckles, setting the pillow down and pulling open the blanket. “Thanks Eves.”</p>
<p>She smiles and nods, moving to lay herself back down to sleep.</p>
<p>“Oh and Eves?” Jay asks, waiting for Evie to turn his way. “Don’t leave the room until we talk, ok? I don’t want you to see Harry or Uma before I tell you what happened.”</p>
<p>Evie’s eyes widen with surprise. “Jayyyy, what did you do?!”</p>
<p>“Nothing! Nothing!” He puts an insistent hand out, trying to shut down any fearful thoughts she might have. “I swear. Just, talk to me first. Ok?”</p>
<p>She sighs, burrowing back into the pillow. “Fine. You know I trust you. Good night, Jay.”</p>
<p>“Night Eves.”</p>
<p>Jay keeps his gaze on her until her eyes close, then snuggles himself down under the blanket, shifting to stare at the ceiling.</p>
<p>He has no idea where he’s going to start tomorrow when he explains tonight’s turn of events to Evie. So much went down, and the worst part of it will be trying to fathom how the rest of the week will be affected. Jay’s stomach churns as anxiety settles deep inside him. Maybe if he can just get some sleep, he and Evie can have a clear discussion in the morning.</p>
<p>But Carlos is there, too. And that’s another discussion he needs to have with Evie. </p>
<p><em> At least it’s a good discussion </em>, he thinks happily, touching his lips and fondly recalling the bus ride back.</p>
<p>He flips back over, facing the back of the couch and wriggling to get comfortable. He <em> really </em> needs to get some sleep, he reminds himself, finally letting his eyes close.</p>
<p>There’s going to be a lot for him to unpack tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly, how can boys sleep through their own thunderous snores? Evie will never understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s usually an early riser anyway, but not like this. The insufferable rumbling noises vibrating from both her bed and across the room on the couch have had her awake since 5am. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hasn’t moved, though, and she’s made no attempt to go back to sleep. She’s just staring at the ceiling, letting her mind wander. Which of course is a terrible idea, because no matter how much she tries to distract herself with other thoughts, there’s only one thing her brain wants to focus on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal’s lips were SO close to hers, and their noses brushed and she could feel Mal’s breath on her face. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in that moment, Evie had wanted to kiss Mal more than she had ever wanted to do anything in her life. She still </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much she wants that, Evie knows there’ll be no going back after. Once she has a taste of Mal, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she won’t ever want to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a spark in her belly, shooting around like a lightning bolt and churning her stomach at just the thought of their lips touching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just </span>
  </em>
  <span>their lips. And she did touch more of Mal already...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, her washcloth did. But her fingers are still tingling at the memory regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their time in the shower together was...intimate. Almost passionate. The potential for more is there, Evie believes that now. She could feel Mal’s desire washing over her in waves, just as warm and comforting as the water that ran over their bodies. It felt almost as potent as her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have Mal. She could have a relationship with her. Maybe even fall in love with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might be starting to already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She physically cringes at her own internal confession. To the words she’s never spoken out loud about any girl she’s ever had true feelings for. Even the thought of saying them makes her fearful of what that could lead to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s played every scenario in her head, every possible way to break the news to her mother. But she already knows the outcome for each. They never end well. Even the Grimhilde in her head always manages to get the better of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love is love, mother. I should be able to love whoever I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But dear, do you think I spent all those years grooming you to be with someone who won’t appreciate the skills I’ve given you? You won’t know how to care for her properly, and she’ll have no idea how to provide for you. It will only lead to heartbreak, darling, because that’s not the life you were meant for. It will fail. You know I’m right dear, I always am.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to be happy, mother. Don’t you want me to be happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I...I will be devastated, Evie. Can you be happy knowing you’ve caused your own mother so much pain? I’ve spent so many years of my life getting you ready for a wonderful future, to have a beautiful life with a man that would spoil you with riches. And that would all be gone. Would you be fine with letting me waste my youth on an ungrateful little welp, who would so willingly choose to absolutely ruin her life over gratefully embracing the wealth of opportunities I’ve given her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t spend my life pretending, mother! That’s not a life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, stop being so dramatic dear, you know better. Your voice is so high when you whine, it’s so unattractive. You won’t have to spend your WHOLE life pretending. Just give it a few years, hmm? Get married, have some children, raise them, and then you and your husband can live comfortably, rich and happy. Eventually it won’t feel like pretending anymore, it will just become the life you were meant to lead. You know I’m right, dear. You’ll see soon enough, once you stop trying to go against what I know is best for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie’s breath hitches when the bed shifts, and she feels a tug on the sheets as if a body’s rolling over. It’s only then that she’s aware that she’s been speaking out loud. Her breathing shallows, and she sits quietly for a minute to listen for more movement. When the sounds die down, she carefully strains her neck to peek over the pillow wall. Thankfully, Carlos is still sleeping peacefully. He’s no longer snoring, but his lips are parted, and he’s puffing out even breaths, his eyes still shut tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie gives a soft sigh of relief, propping herself up on her elbows to give herself a better view of the couch to check on Jay, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sprawled out in every sense of the word, his limbs stretched to their absolute limit. One leg is dangling over the edge of the couch, and a sound is escaping his mouth that resembles dragging metal across a cheese grater. Evie can’t stop herself from wincing. How he hasn’t woken even himself up is unfathomable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she’s done with laying around and damaging her hearing. She’s more than eager to get up and start getting ready. She’d never forgive herself if she was late helping Snow with tonight’s rehearsal dinner. And her mother wouldn’t let her live it down, either. So that means there’s only one choice left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay needs to tell her what the hell happened last night, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>asap</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she can venture out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully slides out of bed, gingerly placing her feet on the ground so she can tiptoe her way over to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crouches down close to Jay’s face and stays there for a few seconds, just to take in the utter peacefulness of Jay’s sleeping form. His breathing has momentarily evened out into relative silence, and his face is relaxed and soft. And..there may even be a hint of a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on the few details she was given, Evie can only assume that last night was very eventful for Jay. Which must be true if she’s supposed to be stuck in the room until he wakes up to fill her in. He seemed very concerned about what she might encounter if he didn’t talk to her first, so she’s not about to ignore his request. Jay is only looking out for her, and she knows that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But any other time she would have been more than fine with Jay sleeping in. She knows better than anyone how important proper beauty sleep can be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Jay will have some killer eye bags today, no doubt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But seeing as the rehearsal dinner is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she has already promised to be downstairs early to help with setup, she just can’t afford him that luxury today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jay still needs to address the </span>
  <em>
    <span>elephant</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the room. Or rather, the unplanned overnight guest in the room. In bed with Evie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Psssst</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay. Rise and Shine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries her gentlest, quietest tone first, focusing intently on Jay’s movements to watch for any signs of acknowledgement. But nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nudges his shoulder softly, just enough to lift it from the couch. But it flops back down lifelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jayyyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie gets firmer and louder, prodding at his arm with two fingers. Still nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squats down close, putting her face right next to Jay’s. His eyes are still closed. Through clenched teeth, she hisses in her loudest voice yet, hoping it’s still quiet enough to not travel across to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay! Up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shoot open this time, widening at the sight of Evie’s dark brown stare, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his face. He pops up, mouth open, but Evie smacks a hand over it to quiet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathes, tipping her head towards the bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Carlos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods in agreement as Evie lets her hand drop from his mouth. She moves to slide over on the couch next to him, and Jay scooches his body over to accommodate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Evie starts, hands propped in her lap. “I know you wanted to talk. But…” She points to the bed, and Jay flushes immediately. “I feel like you might need to take care of, someone else, first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Jay practically shouts, then cringes when he sees Evie’s eyes bug out at the volume. “I mean,</span>
  <em>
    <span> yeah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I should probably get Carlos back to his room first. Trust me, you won’t want him here when I rehash last night for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie nods, and Jay dares a glance back to the bed at Carlos sleeping. Soft snores are rumbling from the boy again, and Jay can see Carlos’ chest rising and falling from Jay’s usual spot on the bed. Just the sight brings back an already familiar tightness in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s become far too accustomed these last few days to the longing, heart racing, shortness of breath sensations that come along with any of his interactions with Carlos. And yet, this feels even a little different than that, because now, Carlos is in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed. He took care of him last night, and got him back to the castle safely. For far too brief of a time, Jay was able to indulge in the closeness he had been fantasizing about. He got to be someone Carlos needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And...Carlos kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he was drunk, and yes, Jay doubts he even remembers that it happened. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carlos</span>
  </em>
  <span> initiated it, after telling Jay he had been saving </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dance. There had to be a little part of him that knew what he was doing, right? He had been saving the dance even back when he was sober. So, that means Carlos didn’t need alcohol to want to touch Jay, to be close to him, and be held by him. He wanted that. He wanted Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay shakes his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. As much as he wants to indulge in his delusions, it’s better that he hear it from Carlos. That’s the only way he’ll know what Carlos really wants. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie stands then, and takes Jay’s hand to pull him up with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what if I go to the bathroom and get ready,” she starts, guiding Jay by the arm towards their bed. “And you can see about getting Carlos back to his room so we can, talk, like you asked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay sighs, looking at the sleeping boy in the bed and back to Evie, trying to do his best sad eyes. Evie rolls her eyes and pinches his bicep, making him flinch back and rub at his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I have to go, it’s a big day for my sister!” She huffs,  jutting her lip out into a soft pout. “I don’t want to wake Carlos up anymore than you do, but I can’t keep Snow and my mom waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jay laments, eyes still on Carlos. “Get moving, I’ll take care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie offers a sympathetic smile, kissing Jay on the cheek and patting his shoulder before she heads to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jay. Good luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay stiffens, holding onto his breath until he hears the soft click of the bathroom door closing. With a rushed exhale, he walks slowly over to the bed, lowering himself down gently to sit on the edge just beyond Carlos’ torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches the sleeping boy for a few more moments, debating on how best to wake him. He opts for placing a careful hand on Carlos’ shoulder, and audibly clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlos, hey,” Jay says in a firm voice. He squeezes his shoulder tightly, giving it a quick shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos hums in his throat, shifting his body a little as he tips his head up towards the sunlight and squinting his still closed eyes. Jay watches as he slowly opens them, one after the other, blinking away the haze to focus on Jay’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay smiles warmly when brown eyes meet his own, and Carlos forms a slow smile back. His expression changes in an instant though, brows furrowing as his hand flies up to clutch at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He moans, sliding his forearm across his face to shield his eyes. “I feel like a truck ran me over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos sits up abruptly and sniffs at his sleeve, pulling the material away from his skin for a moment to bury his nose in it. He snaps it back quickly, scrunching his nose in distaste at the cigarette and stale beer smell penetrating his nostrils. “Ick, smells like it was a garbage truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay chuckles quietly, distracting Carlos for a moment and returning the smile to his face. They share a lingering look, a comfortable silence settling between them as Jay fidgets with his fingers. He’s not sure where to start, but he knows he needs to get the conversation moving about last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Carlos’ eyes start to slip closed, the furrow in his brow returning as his breathing quickens. “Fuckkk,” he groans. Jay’s eyebrows raise in surprise at the casual curse, which he’s yet to hear from the usually proper young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos pops an eye open, his lips spreading thin in a regretful smile at Jay’s expression. “Sorry. I just...this is why I don’t really drink. It feels like. My brain, is...</span>
  <em>
    <span>rattling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay leans forward, and Carlos stiffens at the motion. But he moves past Carlos and reaches for the nightstand, handing him the water Evie had left out last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks,” Carlos sighs as he takes a small sip. He swallows gingerly, letting the moistness from his tongue drag across dry lips. It takes everything in Jay to keep his focus at eye level. There’s nothing more that he’d like to do right now than to let himself follow those lips again, to remember what they felt like when his own were pressed against them just a few hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not what’s important right now. He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before he looks back to Carlos, whose eyes are already open and watching him questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should...talk. About last night.” Carlos’ eyes widen a little, almost doe-like with surprise. Jay searches them for any recognition, but they seem...blank. Staring through him as if not understanding his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you, remember last night? Any of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos chews on his lip, his brows knitted together in a look of distress before casting his eyes downward. “Not. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay tries to swallow, but the lump stuck in his throat is dry and suffocating. “N-nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Carlos starts, twisting a finger nervously in his messy knot of curls, “I remember getting to the bar, and when we had our first shots and stuff. And then, you were playing pool? And I remember Harry. H-he kept trying to dance with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drags a hand down his face, groaning a little and squinting his eyes from the pain in his head. “He bought me some shots too. Too many I guess, because now I’m here and I don’t even know how I got back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets his hand flop onto the bed and lifts his eyes to meet Jay’s, lids still half closed to avoid the light shining in. “I think it’s safe to assume that you took care of my sorry drunk ass, so thank you for that. Really. You’re...the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay feels like he’s going to burst, warmth blooming in his chest from Carlos’ words. He can’t resist the bright smile that spreads on his face, and before he can overthink it, he’s sliding his hand to meet Carlos’, covering it with his own. Carlos looks down at their hands, stunned and quiet, but with the smile never leaving his face. Jay can even see the slight pinking of the boy’s cheeks at the continued contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m just glad you’re safe,” he confesses, stroking Carlos’s hand gently. But the smile gradually slips from his face as they sit there together. The memories from the night are starting to flood into his mind, and he’s concerned how Carlos may react to them. But he needs to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I think...there are some things…” Jay hesitates, biting hard on his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to fill you in on some stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Carlos seems to physically deflate. His loud sigh results in his body contracting in, shoulders slumping as he pulls his hand slowly out from under Jay’s. “Yeah. Ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay swallows, sensing the worry in Carlos’ tone. They’re not touching anymore, but Jay can see the tiny tremors in the fingers now settled on the boy’s lap. He needs to choose his words carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> end up dancing with Harry for a little while. When me and Doug played pool,” Jay starts slowly, carefully watching for Carlos’ reaction. For now he’s very attentive, but quiet, so Jay takes a tentative breath before he continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even sure how many shots you guys had, but when we started our second game together Doug saw him get...a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s eyes never leave Carlos’ for even a second as he talks. He keeps searching for any change in expression, any acknowledgement of feelings for what he’s saying. But Carlos is still painfully unresponsive, unmoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry we didn’t run to you right then. You seemed ok, you were...laughing. And smiling. We were worried about making a scene and ruining Christian’s night. That was stupid to worry about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay shakes his head furiously all of a sudden, his hands fisted tightly. He and Doug were stupid. They could have stopped what happened. That stupid fucking game wasn’t worth it. And there was still a scene anyway, so it was pointless. His gut is clenched in regret, unrelenting and painful. And he deserves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos’ face softens, and he touches Jay’s hand gingerly, tucking his fingers inside his fist to loosen his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I’m fine, aren’t I? I’d hate if you guys made a scene about me. Harry’s harmless, he’s just a flirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Jay mumbles, daring a glance up at Carlos through dark lashes, “We kind of did. Make a scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightens up, fully facing Carlos and grabbing his arm to keep him steady, keep him focused on Jay. He’s finally reacting, his expression one of disbelief. So Jay treads carefully, knowing that it’s only going to get worse from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right after we finished our game, we lost you. For a minute. And Harry.” Jay’s trying to talk over his heart now, which is rapidly thudding to life, the deafening sound ringing in his ears as he recalls the absolute scariest moment from the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one that found you...and Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay tears away for a moment, trying to calm himself. He’s not sure if he’s ready to see how Carlos feels when he finds out what happened to him, but it’s too late to stop now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-he had you pinned to the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were just...you were so drunk, he was basically holding you up. And he was...kissing you. And grabbing you. Like, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>groping </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fucking ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still too scared to look up. He can’t bear to see Carlos now that he knows. He just needs to say one last thing and he’s done, so he squeezes his eyes tight and balls up his fists, takes a breath and keeps going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m SO sorry Carlos. I pulled you away as fast as I could. We shouldn’t have left you with Harry like that. Me and Doug. But...we never thought he’d try shit like that. After I got you away, Doug punched him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right in the face. I think he broke his nose, there was so much blood. But, I don’t care. Because I fucking wanted to do it, too. He deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay stops, covering his face with his hands. It sounds even worse today than he thought it would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touching you, like that. That wasn’t right. I’m so, so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry, Carlos. We messed up, so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhales deeply, letting his body relax a little. He’s still anxious, but oddly relieved that it’s finally out in the open. He’s more ready now, at least, to gauge Carlos’ full reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay brings his gaze back up to lock on Carlos’  face, silently wishing the anger, upset, disappointment or anxiety he’s anticipating is not too awful. But really, even a tiny hint of any of those emotions in Carlos’ chocolate brown eyes and Jay might just lose it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head is cocked to the side as he looks at Jay, lips pursed in a thin line. For a second, Jay thinks he sees...tears? But when he leans in closer, Carlos’ blank stare is more glazed over….just, empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, wish Doug hadn’t done that,” he sighs, shaking his head. Sometimes he can make way too big of a deal of things.” He looks at Jay, eyes filled with only regret. “Poor Snow and Christian. They shouldn’t have to deal with drama like that for their wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor...Snow? And Christian?” Jay repeats, with a tone of complete disbelief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you’re worried about? Carlos! What Harry did...that was assault. Harry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>assaulted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos simply shrugs, eyes pointed at his feet. “From what you said, it was just kissing, Jay. People kiss at bars all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People kiss??” Jay can’t hide his shock anymore. His voice goes up a full octave, making Carlos flinch. “So, you were kissing him back then? Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kiss Harry??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Carlos starts to fidget with his hair again, looking anywhere but at Jay. “No,” he chokes out, barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay breathes a sigh of relief, but Carlos isn’t finished. “But, it’s not like it’s a big deal, Jay. People get kissed when they don’t want to. It happens. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s mouth drops open, and he stares. And stares. He can’t even think of how to respond, and Carlos is squirming under his open gawking. Finally he stands up, moving away from the bed and giving space between him and Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should...probably just get back to my room,” he mumbles, letting his eyes move from the floor to settle on Jay and back down. “I’m sure Doug is waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay shifts to face him, and starts to push himself off the bed. “Carlos…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for taking care of me. I owe you,” Carlos replies, smiling weakly. He shuffles to the door, lazily messing with his hair to try to sort it out a little. He pauses when he reaches for the handle, turning back to glance at Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you, didn’t need to tell me anymore, right? Did...anything else happen...that I should, know about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay bites his lip, giving a hesitant look to Carlos. His mind floods with the memory of the only moment that was worth remembering from last night. And now, it’s tainted with the boy’s skewed vision of consent. His newfound awareness of this leaves a bitterness on Jay’s tongue, the pungent sting of regret overpowering his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to hide the sadness in his eyes, shutting them tightly so he can shake his head quickly at Carlos. And to that, Carlos offers a curt nod, opening the door and sliding out of the room without a sound. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie’s almost regretting her choice to wear wedges today. If there were ever a time that an angry clacking of heels would help to emphasize her emotions, it would be right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugs at her navy blue romper as she hurries down the hall, shimmying while she walks to shift it into place. She definitely got dressed too quickly, a mistake she almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes. But once Jay had shared what happened last night, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span> had done to Carlos, it took all of Evie’s strength to force herself to change into proper clothes before rushing out the door in a heated rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She twists her red headband into place and tries to smooth her ponytail, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, she must look a mess right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’ll have to make a quick trip to the restroom before she meets her mom and Snow. But that’s not her focus right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, all she needs to do is find Harry and rip his dick off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the fucking outright bold and inappropriate shit he’s tried to get away with, this is by far the worst. In the entirety of their time together, Evie never felt concerned about Harry forcing himself on her. Even when she had begun to question her own desires and sexuality, and felt herself pulling back from him, both emotionally and physically, he hadn’t pushed her. Ever. Of all the things Harry was, she had never thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>unsafe</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which just pisses Evie off even more, really. Sure, he’s always been flirty, and forward, and boldly sexual, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him around her friends. And clearly, Snow and Christian trusted him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needs to hurt him. Shit, she’s itching just to slap him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’ll even settle for screaming at him. She needs to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, a flash of teal in front of her has her redirecting her anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uma!” She hisses through gritted teeth, picking up her pace so she can catch up to the teal-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braids whip around Uma’s face when she turns to acknowledge her name, a wide smile already on her face...until she locks eyes with Evie. She falters a bit in her step, as does her smile, but she does her best to keep the curl of her lip up. She stops to let Evie reach her, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette’s sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey Princess...whoa now, before you start, don’t you pull that mug with me,” Uma says sternly, putting up a defensive hand. Evie’s glare is piercing, but at the sight of Uma’s calm stare, she can feel her body relax a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where. Is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Evie says slowly, with a biting tone and through still gritted teeth. She tries to take another step towards Uma, but the girl shakes her head, bringing up her other hand too and making Evie stop in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eves, stop right there, I mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma sighs, dropping her hands when Evie stops advancing. “Look, I know all about last night, ok? Believe me. I’ve gotten zero sleep thanks to Harry’s bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figured as much,” Evie snarks, crossing her arms as she continues to glare. “Did you dump him then? Or at least...beat the crap out of him? I’d prefer the latter, honestly,” she notes, with the hint of a wicked smile. “I know you of all people wouldn’t be ok with what he did, Uma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ok??” Uma bursts, startling Evie. She drops her arms, flinching at the sight of Uma’s eyes boring through her. “But, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eves. You know him better than that. And you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you really think I’d just label him an asshole and throw him away without giving him a chance to make things right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie’s mouth hangs open at Uma’s words. Sure, they sound rational. But Jay painted a pretty devastating picture. And Carlos’ resigned reaction this morning only made it worse in Evie’s eyes. </span>
</p><p><span>“How in the hell could he make it right, Uma?? He...assaulted Carlos! Took advantage of him when he couldn’t...when he</span> <span>wasn’t </span><em><span>able</span></em><span> to say no!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Evie’s arms are flailing now, her actions so wild they’re almost comical in their exaggeration. Uma even flinches a few times, prompting a tiny chuckle to escape from her lips. Evie pauses, frowning at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing about this is funny, Uma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re right,” Uma agrees, forcing down her smirk. “It’s not funny. But, I’m still surprised, Princess. I didn’t expect this reaction from you,” she states flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie stills, giving Uma a stunned stare. “I-I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry. Did he ever try shit like that with you when you were together? You were never afraid of him, were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma studies Evie’s face, shifting her weight onto her hip as Evie stands in front of her, chewing on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she finally admits, quietly. “But people can change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression hardens again, but Uma just shakes her head. “We’ve been together for almost a year now, Eves. If he’s changed from when you knew him, it wasn’t for the worst, I promise you that. He’s...kind. Considerate. Polite, even. Sometimes,” she admits with a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie scoffs indignantly. “Polite? I find that hard to believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma narrows her eyes, and Evie feels the pierce of the iciness in her stare. “Well, believe it, Princess. He’s always respected my boundaries. And that can be fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you’re in an open relationship. But he’s never once made me regret the decision to be with him. He really cares about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good for you,” Evie sing-songs, with a bitter and mocking edge to her voice. “But what about poor Carlos? That poor boy has made no indication that he’s interested in Harry this entire trip. And yet, Harry takes it upon himself to ply him with alcohol, just so he can take advantage of him?? If that’s not a creep, I don’t know what is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not disagreeing with you,” Uma admits, clenching her jaw tightly. “But remember that Harry was drunk too, ok? His real problem is alcohol. And he really didn’t have issues with it until college, but it’s bad now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma looks into Evie’s eyes with a softened gaze. There’s a slight sadness to them, and they’re shining as if they’re close to brimming with tears. It’s a look Evie is familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considers backing off for a second, the way she always did when Uma would give her that look. But she stiffens her stance instead, fisting her hands and staring her down. She has to stay strong for Carlos. And Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs help, Evie. He keeps promising to drink less, and then he does something stupid and it scares me.” Uma’s eyes are still sad and pleading. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking glad</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Doug and Jay stopped him before he could do more to Carlos. And whether or not you believe me, Harry is happy too. That was probably the worst stunt he’s pulled so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably??” Evie almost shouts, stomping her foot too close to Uma. She stumbles back, eyes growing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell could be worse than assault??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know Eves, maybe vehicular manslaughter? Killing himself in a fiery car crash?” Uma taunts with a disdainful sneer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirks as she takes in Evie’s shock, her features and fists loosening with the realization of Uma’s words. “Yeah, the dumbass has driven drunk, too. And he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hasn’t hurt anyone. Or hurt himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma’s own words seem to have an effect on her too as she withdraws, stepping back and hugging her arms to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have done something sooner, I guess. Or talk to him about getting help, maybe. I’ve just been...trying to handle it. I keep, just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, when he says won’t let himself get drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks back up at Evie, her eyes alight with...something. Hope, maybe? She looks hopeful, maybe even a little happy. Happier than just a second ago, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a long talk with Christian last night. And he came to talk to Harry this morning. We both care about Harry, and we don’t want him to miss the wedding. And Harry didn’t want that either. So he finally agreed to go to an AA meeting with me when we get back home, if Christian and Snow let him stay. That’s a start, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie is silent, but she keeps her face neutral as she nods, devoid of the anger and outrage she was feeling before. She was a little more hopeful that maybe Uma did have this under control. And if Christian is on board with it, there’s not much she can do anyway.</span>
</p><p><span>“Harry promised to apologize to Carlos too,” Uma added. “And he promised to stay away from him, which I’m holding him too. Actually…” her lips stretch into a smile, “I flew in some provisions late last night, just to make sure</span> <span>that he sticks to his promise.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Uma cranes her neck and looks past Evie’s shoulder for some reason. Evie just looks at her, confused, until a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>from behind her has her jumping and turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so sorry! I swear, I didn’t mean to scare you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall boy that she’s never seen before is standing in the hallway. He’s good-looking, with a muscular build, bright, shining smile, and dark green eyes. Thick, wavy blonde hair cascades down to his shoulders, curling into the neckline of his fitted white button down. His black jeans are just as tight as his shirt, so much so that Evie feels the need to bring her eyes back up quickly to focus on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>face </span>
  </em>
  <span>only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma takes a step around Evie, smiling happily at the boy before angling herself to be able to face Evie, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie, this is Gil. He’s in the naval academy too, with me and Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie! So nice to meet you!” Gil’s voice is shrill and happy, and he steps forward to shake Evie’s hand firmly, after tucking the two coffee cups he’s carrying under his arm. When he steps back, he continues to smile and stare at her, a little obviously. Which makes it incredibly awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie squirms a little as he looks at her, confused by the length of his scrutiny. After what feels like forever, Gil finally blinks and turns back to Uma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re right Ums. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma smiles and pats Gil on the arm. “I know, Gilly. That’s why I warned you, didn’t I? Sometimes she makes you feel like you’re staring directly at the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sneaks a shy glance at Evie, and when she catches her eye Evie ducks her head quickly, doing her best to hide the blush that’s now warming her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, better bring Harry that coffee, huh? He’ll be needing a lot of that today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Yeah, he sure will,” Gil chuckles, and leans in to kiss Uma on the cheek. “It was nice to meet you Evie!” He adds cheerfully, throwing her a nod. “I hope we get to see each other more the next couple of days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Evie responds weakly, still trying to tuck her pink cheeks in against shrugged shoulders. “It was very nice meeting you too, Gil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil shuffles off happily down the hall, gently humming to himself as he carries the coffees in each hand. Evie keeps watching him for a few more moments, until she notices Uma doing the same, her lips twitching into a happy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s, really sweet,” she says finally, looking back to Evie with a hint of that same grin. “A really good guy. I call him Harry’s kryptonite,” she jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s got a weakness?” Evie teases back. She’s surprised at her own lighthearted tone now. Uma grins wider, inching a little closer as she nods her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s protective side kicks into high gear with Gil. The guy’s too nice for his own good.” Uma laughs, shaking her head. “But he’s great to be around. Harry and I both love him. He’ll bring out Harry’s good side, now that he’s here. That’s the plan, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie looks back down the hall where Gil had just left, biting on her lip. It sounds like a good plan. And she has to admit, Uma was always good at coming up with solutions to her problems. A smile starts to form, and she bites down harder on her lip before daring a glimpse back to Uma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he seems very nice,” Evie agrees, her smile big and genuine. “Well, I’m not sure I trust Harry...but I do trust you. And I know you wouldn’t want anything to happen to ruin the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs Uma’s arm suddenly, pulling her in closer. “So you better not mess up, ok? You wouldn’t want me to have to come after you and Harry. Would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma chokes back a laugh, lifting her arm out of Evie’s grasp. She studies Evie’s face, watching as her tight lips start to tremble. She eventually bursts into giggles, and laughs harder when Uma joins her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, wouldn’t want that princess,” she teases as their giggles die down. “You take care of the wedding stuff. I’ll keep Harry in line, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie sucks in a breath, releasing it slowly. “I know you will. Thanks Uma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share a final smile as they part ways, and Evie waits until her back’s fully facing Uma before she breaks into her biggest smile of the day, a small sense of relief washing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can trust Uma, she always could. So the wedding should be safe...from this drama, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as Harry apologizes to Carlos, like Uma said. Or she’s still ripping his dick off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evieeee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow jogs right over as soon as Evie enters the garden, enveloping her in a hug and squeezing tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe it?? I’m getting married tomorrow! This is crazy! I can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie pulls back with a smile. “It’ll be f-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness you’re here, darling.” Grimhilde interrupts curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s standing directly behind Snow, hands folded over each other as she slowly scans over Evie, surveying her outfit and silently judging. But Evie knows the outright criticism should follow soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother is impeccably dressed, which is nothing less than what Evie was expecting. Despite all the moving and running and grabbing they’ll be doing in setup for the dinner, Grimhilde accepts no excuses for a lady to not be dressed like one in public. And her navy blue fitted dress with a trumpet skirt and yellow accent stitching, accessorized with yellow open toe pumps and ruby earrings, is nowhere near set up appropriate, but it’s without a doubt </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grimhilde appropriate</span>
  </em>
  <span> for any occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re dressed so nicely!” Grimhilde exclaims, much to Evie’s shock. She blinks and blinks, slowly registering her mother’s words and breaking into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see now, Snow?” Grimhilde asks, turning her focus to the bride-to-be. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like a lady while we’re attempting these menial tasks. Will you consider what I’m asking now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! I don’t have time for this. And I won’t get anything done in heels,” Snow moans, throwing her hands down in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only then that Evie takes a moment to glance at her sister’s outfit. Snow’s wearing...jeans?? With a red t-shirt, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie could swear there are blue and white sneakers on her sister’s feet, but she can hardly believe it. She would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> that around their mother. The criticism and backlash from Grimhilde alone is reason enough for her to never make the attempt. At yet, Snow is standing in front of her, arms crossed and defiant, refusing to give in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie is awestruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m NOT changing, and that’s the end of it. Ok, mom?” Snow glares at Grimhilde for a moment, but the look immediately softens. “I know what you think about my outfit, but I have more important things to worry about right now. What I’m wearing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so it makes it easier to run around and get things </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow grabs her mother by both shoulders, turning her around before there’s more time to argue. “And what I need right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she adds, “is your help in deciding the height of the centerpieces for each table. The florist just walked in. Can you please go talk to her for me? I don’t trust anyone else’s opinion but yours for something that important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow points towards the door, smiling sweetly when Grimhilde tosses a frustrated stare over her shoulder. But she follows where Snow directs her with a pained sigh, grumbling under her breath about “</span>
  <em>
    <span>what type of lady would ever use the word ‘comfortable’ to describe her outfit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Evie breathes, looking at her sister with unbridled wonder. “What made you decide to stick it to mom like that??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow shrugs, pursing her lips into a tiny smile. “I just, had my priorities, you know? There are some things in my life that are so important to me, they make it worth standing up to mom. Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie shakes her head as she watches Snow’s smile spread into a more knowing smirk. She should have known her sister would have a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” she admits, “but I hope you didn’t decide to run that little coup on mom just for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie laughs as Snow playfully taps her chin, pretending to think. “Well that would have been a great idea! Why didn’t I think of that? My darling Evie, sometimes I’m just not as clever as you like to think I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws an arm around Evie, turning them both to face the fountain area. “Now, if you don’t mind, there’s a note container for the guests I want you to help with, so could you please join those ladies in the corner? They’ll let you know what I need you to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie’s breath hitches when she spots the table Snow is directing her to. Dizzy and...Mal, are sitting together, sorting through colorful marbles and giggling as they drop them into a large fishbowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives Snow a jerky nod, and her sister smiles happily as she gives Evie a push towards the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhh, Snow is most definitely just as clever as Evie thinks. Maybe even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evesie!” Dizzy squeals when she approaches the table. “Are you helping us?? Sit next to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dizzy pats the chair beside her excitedly, and Evie smiles sweetly as she walks around the table. She casts a glimpse to Mal before she sits down, and her heart skips a beat when she sees Mal’s eyes on her, watching and smiling as she joins them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re making this fishbowl thingy for Snow, and Mal had the BEST idea!” Dizzy shares happily, pointing to the bowl on the table. “We’re making a ‘sea’ of thoughts! Isn’t that funny?? So the notes will look like they’re in the ocean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just thought it would complement her color scheme pretty well if we did it that way,” Mal interjects, her eyes downcast as she sifts through the marbles. She looks up for a moment, meeting Evie’s gaze through dark lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Evie feels her stomach clenching just from looking at her. She’s already played their stolen moment in the shower on repeat in her head at least 100 times. But now, being close to Mal again, seeing peeks of the soft skin she was touching not long ago...her whole body is feeling tingly with anticipation, her mind consumed with the desire to touch her again...as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re only pulling the greens, blues, and clear marbles out of here to put in the fishbowl,” Mal explains. They both watch as Dizzy does just as Mal says to...in her own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dizzy</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Evie. It’s actually really fun! Dig in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dizzy nudges her head towards the bowl, the one that she’s currently elbows deep in. She pulls out her hands, both overflowing with marbles, and lets them drop and clack their way loudly across the table. She giggles as she scrambles to pick them up and drop the correct colors in the fishbowl, finally scooping up the rest to drop them back into the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie chuckles at the girl’s methods, shaking her head a little as she starts to reach her own hand into the bowl. She’s still watching Dizzy, but she’s distracted immediately when she feels something warm brush against her fingers as soon as she drops them in. It’s soft, too...definitely not a marble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jerks her head towards the bowl, eyes huge when she sees another hand...Mal’s hand, touching hers. Her fingers suddenly feel sharp, with electricity shooting through her veins and warming her insides. Her eyes flit to Mal, and they share a smile, both refraining from lifting their hands out of the bowl, allowing the touch for a moment longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helloooo! Earth to Evie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie snaps backward when she notices Audrey beside her, pulling her hand away and slamming back against her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear anything I just said?” Audrey whines. She’s looking as cross as ever, arms folded over her chest and glaring daggers at Evie. Normally, Evie would entertain herself with a snide response, but she’s too busy trying to avert her eyes and hide her dark red embarrassing blush from...everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, what? Did you need something, Audrey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey groans loudly and shakes her fists. Evie catches Mal rolling her eyes and almost laughs out loud. Audrey can really be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> sometimes. Or most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow told me to get you to come with me to grab more candles for the centerpieces.” Audrey utters sourly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie lifts an eyebrow at her, looking a little befuddled. It seems entirely...weird, that Snow would send her to help with one thing, and then send her right off on another task before she can start the first. Her sister is usually much more organized than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Audrey sighs, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie shrugs her indifference, sliding out of the chair to join Audrey. As disappointed as she is right now, she knows the faster that she grabs the candles, the sooner she can rejoin Dizzy...and Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>move it </span>
  </em>
  <span>already? Let’s get this over with!” Audrey snaps. She tries to grab Evie’s forearm, but she whips it away harshly, fixing a heated glare right in Audrey’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but you don’t need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go.” She starts to walk ahead, giving a little space between her and Evie, which Evie is abundantly grateful for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in silence out of the garden, Audrey’s heels starting to clatter irritatingly down the hall as soon as they make it inside and onto the wood floor. Evie can’t stop staring at Audrey’s feet, honing in on the annoying sound and quietly wishing her heels would break to save Evie’s ears from yet another aggravation today. And Audrey stumbling and falling on her ass in the process? Bonus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s too focused on the sound to immediately notice Audrey stopping and spinning on one of those heels, facing Evie and causing her to fly backwards to stop from colliding with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I might have lied about Snow wanting me to take you with me.” Audrey tells her, no hint of emotion in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Evie furrows her brow, unable to hide her bewilderment. Why the hell would Audrey want her then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I haven’t noticed?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey purses her lips, staring blankly at Evie as if waiting for a response. But Evie just stares back, too lost for words to try to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You? And my cousin? Do you think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re both eye fucking each other all over the place. And touching. And getting, close. It’s...disgusting.” Audrey grimaces at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And poor Jay! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad for his sake that he hasn’t noticed your blatant flirting with Mal. That poor, gorgeous boy doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that.” Audrey laments, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie takes a generous step back, trying to distance herself as much as possible from Audrey’s contemptuous accusations. If she could bolt right now, she would, but the lingering distaste of potentially repeating this conversation keeps her rooted in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not like I’m going to out you and ruin the wedding.” Audrey snaps when she notices Evie retreating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’s really confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re...not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! What kind of monster do you think I am?” Audrey snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie can’t help the smirk that spreads across her lips. She chuckles at her own thoughts, ready to bite a retort Audrey’s way-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, don’t answer that.” she sighs, before Evie can reply. “I’m not stupid. My parents would kill me if I messed up this week. Even if it’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal? But, why?” Evie’s just getting more confused by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> does this.” Audrey explains. But Evie’s empty stare prompts her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ve tried to talk to her about this. What you need to understand about Mal is...her mom isn’t the best. My auntie Maleficent would have just...left little Mal, all by herself, if my family hadn’t decided to take care of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey pauses for a moment, as if silently contemplating what she just told Evie. Her expression is softer than before, and for a second Evie wonders if Audrey feels...sadness, over what Mal’s been through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t date.” Audrey spits out suddenly. “She just...hooks up, with people. Mostly cheaters,” she adds. Evie’s eyes bulge at her words, and she nods at the bluenette’s understanding of what she’s saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I-I wish she wouldn’t. But...she doesn’t listen to me. She thinks I’m just trying to control her. But you know what? Someone needs to. She’s reckless with people’s feelings. She doesn’t want to get attached, and she doesn’t even care who she hurts, as long as she gets what she wants. She’s...just like her mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie’s eyes are still wide, lips parted and wordless. She can hardly believe what she’s hearing. Nothing about Mal has ever given her any indication that the purple-haired girl was like this. And normally, she would assume Audrey is just lying, and trying to stir up drama - as is her nature. But it’s the way Audrey’s carrying herself right now, almost closed in, guarded, and her eyes downcast, as if she’s divulging a shameful family secret, that has Evie questioning everything she thought she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured I should warn you.” Audrey says, her voice sounding less emotional. She tilts her head, looking slightly incensed as she gives Evie a once over. “You know, before you get hurt. Or you hurt poor Jay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Audrey turns back around, signaling with one hand for Evie to follow. They continue their walk, silent again, but with the weight of Audrey’s disclosure now hanging heavily between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, it seems crazy that just this morning, Evie had thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rehearsal dinner</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the biggest problems she’d be dealing with today.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>